Because You're Worth It
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a completely AU story that focuses on Felicity after the showdown with Slade. She is hurt over his love declaration and runs to her cousin Pepper Potts in NYC. There she finds a surprising new love. The new love with join her in Starling, fitting into her and Oliver's life. This focuses on Olicity friendship and Oliver finding healing in a new way. Previously posted.
1. Chapter 1

**This is NOT a new story of mine. I decided I wanted to put all 3 of my short stories featuring my Arrow/Avenger crossover together in one story and post on the Arrow page. I wanted to post all the ones I'd already written so that I can finish up Oliver/Natasha's story.**

 **This story is for fans of Felicity more than Oliver. It does not ignore Olicity, but it focuses them in a completely different way. Now more than ever I do NOT think Oliver is the man Felicity deserves. When thinking of a man worthy of her, I thought of the most perfect man: Captain America. Die hard Olicity fans should give this a chance. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**

 **This is set after** _Winter Solider_ **and** _Iron Man 3_ but before _Avengers 2_ **. Obviously, it's set after** _Arrow_ **season 2 finale. In this AU crossover world, Pepper Potts is Felicity's cousin. I have not created any of these characters, but this crossover story is entirely mine. The story will be told mainly from Felicity's POV, but I will put in others including Oliver's from time to time. This is pure romance with some angst thrown in. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Felicity Finally Snaps

 _*****A Week After Slade is Imprisoned in the Island*****_

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take! The scene is playing in my head like a frakking movie! I can't turn it off!" Felicity complained to her cousin Pepper. Pepper's empathetic image was displayed on her computer. Unable to handle the turmoil of the newest Oliver development, she'd called up her cousin and poured out her heart. Pepper was the lover and one time assistant of another billionaire playboy Tony Stark, now known to the world as Iron Man. She was probably the only person on the planet that knew what it was like to be in love with a billionaire who didn't see you. However, in Pepper's case, Tony had eventually. Unfortunately, it had taken literally years. Felicity wasn't sure she could deal with that when it came to Oliver. Unlike Felicity, Pepper knew that Tony's women were just distractions. He had never been in love with any woman but Pepper. Felicity had no such comforting knowledge when it came to Oliver. Felicity seemed to always be surrounded by women Oliver loved or cared deeply for. There seemed to be no escaping it.

"Well, I can't believe Oliver used you like that," Pepper said, frowning. At first, she had been happy that her often shy but quirky cousin had met a man that she could share her life with. However, it was becoming abundantly clear that Oliver Queen would never give Felicity the attention and love she deserved. "Would you like me to have Tony come teach him how to treat women? Tony has turned over a new leaf since getting his heart fixed. He even remembered our anniversary recently!" she bragged, a warm smile lighting up her face at the mention of the man she shared her life with.

Felicity smiled fondly. Oliver didn't know about her connection to Iron Man. She never knew how to bring it up. When she'd finished at MIT, she knew that Pepper would've gotten her a job working with Stark Industry, but Felicity hadn't relished the NYC winters. Then Queen Consolidated had made her an offer. Most days she was grateful for her choice. Lately, though, she'd begun wondering if it had been the best choice. While the rational part of her understood and even approved of Oliver using her as bait for Slade, she couldn't get past his declaration of loving her. Why did he have to take it that far? The only thing that had saved her from complete humiliation was that her shock had been so real she'd not said it back to him. God, just thinking about how she'd feel now if she had, kept her face a flame.

"No, I don't want Tony to talk to him. He doesn't even know I know Tony. I'm sure he'd freak. The fact that you both know his secret will send him over the edge," Felicity said, wincing at the thought.

"Well, it's not like you told us," Pepper reminded her. "It's not your fault Tony is one of the smartest people on the planet, and you have trouble lying to me." When Oliver had resumed his Arrow duties after he returned from the island a second time, Tony had called her up. Felicity still cringed when she thought of it.

 _Flashback_

 _Felicity had just gotten home from her ordeal with the Dollmaker. When her phone rang, she only answered it because it said Pepper on her ID._

" _Hey, Pep. What's up?" she asked as she put her laptop down and kicked off her shoes. She tried to keep the real pain she was feeling out of her voice._

" _So did you know your boss is the Starling City Robin Hood?" a man's voice asked._

 _Shocked, Felicity asked, "Tony?" He was the only one she could picture using Pepper's phone._

" _Oh, yeah, it's me. I stole Pepper's phone while she's in the shower," Tony confessed._

" _What are you talking about? Robin Hood?" she inquired, her mind racing. Tony was too smart to fool for long. Felicity was just grateful he hadn't video called her. She wouldn't be able to deceive him if he was looking at her._

" _Okay, so technically he doesn't rob the rich and give to the poor. But he goes around killing rich bad guys," Tony replied, the amusement evident in his tone._

" _He hasn't killed anyone lately," Felicity replied automatically. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was revealing. "I mean, I haven't read about any deaths from him on the news."_

" _Felicity, you know I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't sure about this. Oliver Queen is the Hood or Arrow or whatever he goes by now. I know this. I just wanted to see if you knew," Tony said firmly. "I haven't told Pepper yet because I wanted to find out if you knew. Now I know that you do."_

" _What? I never said he was! That's ridiculous! Oliver a masked hero? He can't even make his own coffee!" she said lightly, hoping to deflect Tony. She knew it was a lost cause, however. Tenacious didn't even begin to describe Tony Stark._

" _No woman with your qualifications accepts a job as his personal assistant without good cause," Tony said._

" _It was a giant pay raise," she countered. That, at least, was the truth. Her wardrobe was still thanking Oliver for the bump._

" _If you wanted to make money, you'd be working for me," Tony said dryly. He'd asked Pepper more than once to get her on his team, especially when he left the weapon making business. Felicity didn't have Tony's science background, but the things she could do with a computer were impressive. Few could hold their own with Tony when it came to technology, but Felicity could._

" _Well, I heard you were a difficult employer," Felicity said, smiling._

" _I'm reformed," Tony told her. "And Pepper runs the company now. You'd be dealing with her."_

" _True, but the weather is too cold in New York City," she replied, comfortable. This was a familiar argument._

" _We have offices all over the world. Pick a place," Tony said._

" _But you don't need me. Oliver does," Felicity said._

" _Oh, it's Oliver, is it?" Tony asked in amusement. "I get it now. You have feelings for him. If he shared his secret with you, he must trust you. That's a good start."_

" _What?" Felicity said, trying to distract him. However, Tony went on like he didn't hear her._

" _Just be careful. Pepper doesn't love or trust many people. But she does you. That means I do, too. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I don't have any family, so I consider all of Pepper's mine," Tony said. Then in typical Tony fashion, he'd ended the call without waiting for her reply._

 _End of Flashback_

Felicity had eventually brought the subject up to Pepper, who admitted that Tony had mentioned his suspicions but hadn't confessed he'd called Felicity. Tony had made an offhand remark when she'd first been told about Felicity's new job and had shared Felicity's new job title with him. He didn't think it was coincidence that Oliver's reappearances had coincided with the vigilante's appearance. He'd put JARVIS on checking out Oliver's money trail and had found the purchase order for the arrows. Pepper hadn't been sure how to broach the topic. Felicity had been relieved to have someone to talk about her double life, however. Pepper had been the only close family she'd had most of her life since she had no family outside of her mother.

The few days surrounding the ordeal with Slade and his enhanced soldiers had kept her out of touch. The day she'd returned from the island with Oliver, she'd finally returned Pepper's calls. She knew Pepper and/or Tony would come to Starling City in a heartbeat to check on her if she stayed out of touch much longer. The city's outbreak of violence had made national news. If SHIELD hadn't been recently dismantled, Felicty had a feeling they would've came in. Super soldiers were kind of their area of expertise. Feeling too fragile and vulnerable, she hadn't believed she'd be able to hold it together if faced with her favorite cousin, but she needed to see a friendly face and used her computer to call her. She'd quickly filled Pepper in on the week's drama.

"I don't really have a right to be upset. I'm the one that told Oliver to do whatever it took to take Slade down. I told him to find another way. To out think him and to not do what the Lances were urging him to do. He did so. He did it for me, but it still hurts," she admitted to her cousin. In typical Oliver fashion, he'd just thought of his plan and executed it. He'd not bothered to fill her in on what he was going to do when he'd taken her to his family's mansion. For one wild moment, she'd actually believed he'd meant it.

" _He took the wrong woman. Do you understand? I love you."_ Those words had been so much the words she'd secretly longed to hear that she'd been stunned speechless for the first time in her life. When she'd felt the syringe he'd slipped into her hand, though, she'd known immediately. Of course. It had just been part of his plan. Did she understand what he was doing? When the syringe hit her hand, it became clear. How could it have been anything else? Only in her fantasies would Oliver ever confess to loving her.

"He didn't have to take it that far," Pepper said flatly. A part of Pepper wondered if Oliver actually meant the words, but he was too broken to admit it. Pepper felt tremendous sympathy for the man. His life had been one nightmare after another. A lesser man would've broken. Pepper understood why Felicity loved him and why she wanted to stay with him and help him on his crusade. However, Pepper wasn't sure her younger cousin would retain the natural optimism that was a part of her if she kept letting her life revolve around Oliver Queen.

"I know," Felicity said at a near whisper. She took off her glasses and wiped her now wet eyes. "A part of me thought maybe he meant it but wasn't ready to confess his real feelings. But I don't think that anymore." There was a bitterness to her tone that Pepper hadn't ever heard before.

"Why is that? What happened?" she probed.

"Laurel Lance happened. It's bad enough Oliver's had this incestuous thing with both sisters. I could deal with Sara because I liked her and felt bad for her. She'd been through a lot like Oliver. She has the scars to prove it. Like literally. I thought Oliver needed someone like her that understood him. But she left him and went back with the League. Now that her and Laurel's father has been in the hospital, Oliver's hardly left her side. I just know it's a matter of time before they're together again. Now that she knows his secret, she'll be even more in love with him," Felicity said in disgust. It wasn't that she had anything personal against Laurel. Yeah, it had pissed her off when Laurel started her crusade against the Arrow, but Felicity knew that was only because she hadn't known who Oliver was. Since she'd found out, she'd been great. Felicity could see it in her face when she looked at Oliver. The love was still there. Now she knew Oliver was the man she always believed he could be. It was only a matter of time before it was Oliver and Laurel again. Olivurel or would it be Lauriver? The thought made her nauseous!

"It doesn't mean he'll feel the same way about her. People change and grow apart," Pepper said.

"Even Slade thought she was the one he loved because she was the one he focused on on the island for so long. Her picture he carried," Felicity said.

"But he loved another on the island _and_ left Starling City with her sister. That's not love, Felicity," Pepper said.

Felicity sighed, nodding. She knew that. She knew that pre-island Oliver hadn't really loved Laurel Lance. If he had, Felicity couldn't imagine he'd be so unfaithful or betray her in such a manner. No one could change that much. He'd picked back up with Sara almost as soon as she'd arrived. If he'd still been in love with Laurel, Felicity didn't think he'd do that. He wasn't that guy anymore. "Yeah, I know. But I don't think he knows that. Laurel represents the life he almost had before everything went to hell. A part of him is still clinging to that dream," she said. She knew Oliver Queen better than he knew himself.

"Maybe so. But you shouldn't let him and his poor choices hurt you or make you bitter," Pepper replied. "Why don't you come see me and Tony? We know several eligible men we can introduce you to. Get your mind off of Oliver. It'll do you some good."

"I can't right now. We're working on getting QC back. I'm setting up our new lair. I barely have time to sleep," Felicity admitted.

"I think you should talk to Oliver and tell him how you feel. Sometimes men need a push," Pepper advised.

"I just don't want to make things more awkward than they already are," Felicity replied.

"Well, the offer stands. If it gets too much, you call. I'll send the jet to come get you," Pepper told her.

Felicity nodded. "I will. Thanks. I love you," she said. Saying goodbye, they ended the video chat. Felicity loosened her ponytail, rubbing the back of neck. She needed a massage in a bad way. The time she spent hunched over wasn't good for her. She shut down her computer and got up to pour herself a small glass of wine.

She believed in Oliver Queen. She knew he needed her, but she didn't know that he'd ever see her as more than his friend, his cheerleader. Felicity didn't know if that would be enough for her. If the incident with Slade hadn't occurred, she thought maybe she could go on pretending. Now she wasn't so sure.

***** _Two Months Later*****_

When Felicity entered their new lair and saw Laurel trying to get out of Oliver's hold, she snorted in disgust as Laurel gazed up at Oliver with adoring eyes. It looked like any moment they would start kissing. It was too much. She couldn't do this anymore. She'd been working practically night and day to get them back up and running. She'd traced all of Isabel's funds and wired them to what she called the Arrow fund. She'd worked tirelessly to get the ball rolling for Oliver's comeback with Queen Consolidated. However, every time she turned around Laurel Lance was there invading her space, mostly ignoring Felicity like she was furniture. When her father spent a few weeks in the hospital, Felicity had seen the writing on the wall. So far, she'd not caught them having sex or kissing, but she figured it was just a matter of time. Oliver hadn't even asked her or Diggle how they felt about him training Laurel or bringing her on to the team. Like so many other things, he'd just done it. He called Felicity his partner, but he kept doing things like this. If she didn't get some distance from him and Laurel, she didn't know if she continue working with him.

She slammed her bag down on the chair, finally ready to quit being invisible.

"That's it! I've had enough!" she called out. She walked toward them, anger coming off of her in waves. Oliver looked up, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"What's wrong is _her_!" she replied, pointing at Laurel. "What's wrong is _you_! I've had it! It's bad enough you brought her in without even discussing it with me or Diggle, but I'm tired of feeling like an intruder in my own home! If Laurel wants to keep sharing you with her sister, that's her business, but I sure as heck don't want to see it!" She ignored Laurel's outraged look, focusing only on Oliver.

Oliver glanced at Laurel and said, "Will you give us a minute?"

Laurel nodded and left. She barely glanced at Felicity as she passed by. Felicity snorted. "Did you see that? She treats me like I'm not even here. I'm just furniture to her. She is _not_ Sara, and she never will be. For one, I _like_ Sara. Two, I think it's beyond disgusting that you keep going back and forth between those two sisters. Seriously, Oliver? Is nothing sacred?"

"Laurel and I are just friends," Oliver said calmly.

"Yeah, right. Like you can be _just_ friends with a woman. Do you not see the way she looks at you? Now you're her hero. You're everything she knew you could be. Don't you get it? You will never simply be friends with _that_ woman!" Felicity said with a snort.

Oliver gave her a hurt look. "I thought you and I were friends?" he stated in a question.

Felicity decided enough was enough already. "Yeah, well, I thought so, too. But here's the thing, Oliver. You don't use the feelings you have to know a person has for you as a weapon without even telling them. You don't keep giving them crumbs of affection and then parade your close relationships with other women around them. I can't do it anymore!" she exclaimed. She closed her eyes a moment as she felt her anger turning to tears. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep it together.

Oliver looked a bit sucker-punched. "I don't understand. How did I use you as a weapon?" he asked.

She started pacing, ignoring the question. "I need a break. That's it. A break. I'm going on vacation!"

" _Vacation_? You're not going anywhere until we talk about this!" Oliver insisted, trying not to panic at the thought of Felicity leaving. She was his rock. He hadn't spent more than a few day away from her in nearly a year. Now that his sister and mother were gone, she was like his only family. Her and Diggle, but Diggle couldn't replace the women he lost. Felicity filled that void. Without her, he didn't know how he'd manage to go on.

She stopped her pacing and turned to face him, a look of tired resignation on her face. "Do you remember when we came back from Russia after you'd had the poor judgment of sleeping with Isabel, and you told me that you couldn't be with someone you cared about because of the life you led?" she asked.

Without showing any emotion, he nodded.

"I foolishly thought maybe you meant that you didn't want to be with me because you didn't want to put me in danger because of your Arrow duties," Felicity said with a grimace. It was hard to face Oliver and be so vulnerable, but she knew that she couldn't continue unless she came clean. It would be the only way she could let go and move on.

"That is what I meant. I care about you, Felicity. I couldn't do any of this without you," Oliver said with feeling.

"Yeah, but you had no trouble moving on with Sara, and I know you cared about her. And you had no qualms about handing me over to Slade and putting me in danger," she said.

"That was _your_ idea! You told me to out think him! To come up with something that didn't involve killing him!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah, well, I never thought you'd tell me you love me and then take it back like it was just a joke," she said flatly, unable to hold his gaze.

Silence loomed between them for a minute. Finally, Oliver stepped forward. He reached for her, but she stepped back. He couldn't charm his way out of this one. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I know you're not responsible for how I feel. You can't help it that I'm in love with you," she said, finally looking up at him. The words were there between them. Oliver closed his eyes a moment. When he looked at her, she saw his compassion, she saw his affection. She didn't see his love. When he opened his mouth to speak, she held up her hand. "It's okay. I want something from you that you are unable or unwilling to give me. That's on me. I wanted you to be willing to take a risk with me because you thought I'm worth it. But the way you disrespect me by bringing in this revolving door of ex-girlfriends, tells me that you not only don't love me, you don't really even know I'm here either."

"What?" Oliver asked, stunned. "Not know you're here? That's ridiculous! This team doesn't function without you! _I_ don't function without you!"

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to for a while. I need a break. I need to be able to look at you and not want to scream. I need to be able to see Laurel and not want to throw my tablet at her," she said passionately.

"Listen, if you don't want Laurel on the team or here, then we'll work it out. I don't need her the way I need you," Oliver said, trying not to panic at the thought of Felicity leaving him. He'd lost too much. He couldn't lose her.

Felicity finally smiled at him. "That means a lot, Oliver. But a part of you still needs her. You're not ready to let go of the life you had before the island. I know you're not in love with her. I don't think she knows it, though. Maybe you should tell her, but it's not my business. I just don't want to watch the two of you wrestling around in my space. Eventually, she'll make a move, and you'll not turn her away because you're lonely, and she matters. Just like with Sara," she said. "You have a hard time disappointing the women in your life."

Oliver looked a bit shocked that Felicity knew him so well. She understood what he'd not been able to put into words. "Felicity, I'm sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you," he said softly, hating himself. He knew how amazing she was. He knew that if he let her, she'd love him and make him happier than anyone ever had. However, he didn't know if he could ever be the man she needed. He could never quit holding back a part of himself. With her, he knew it had to be all or nothing. He wasn't prepared to lose her by going halfway and destroying things completely.

Felicity wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know, Oliver. I wish you'd let yourself be happy. I'd like to say I'd wait for you, but I can't. I'm too tired. It's one thing not being with you. It's another watching you grow closer to other women. Women who I know you've loved. A person can only deal with so much," she said. She turned around grabbed her phone out of her purse. She pushed #2 on her speed dial. "Pepper, I'm ready for that visit. Come get me?" Pepper happily agreed and asked when. "Tomorrow morning." She said goodbye and hung up.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked quietly. He wanted to beg her not to go, but he couldn't. He wanted her to be not just safe but happy. If leaving will help her, he'll do his best to support her. It was the least he could do.

"I'm going to go visit my cousin Pepper in New York," she said. She sat down in her chair and began running a diagnostics. "Have Laurel meet me here in the morning, and I'll show her how to track you on the comms."

"Do you thing that's a good idea?" Oliver wondered.

"It's fine," she said with a shrug. "She wants to help you, and she's not really ready to go into the field with you. Look at it this way, if she has a knack for it, you won't even notice I'm gone." She tried to smile but failed.

"I'll notice," Oliver said, his eyes full of sorrow. He knew he was every kind of fool for not saying more, for letting her go. But too many things held him immobile and silent. A voice in his head told him he'd regret his silence the rest of his life. He ignored the voice. He didn't deserve Felicity. Oliver didn't believe he ever really would. And she—she deserved _everything_.

She gave him a small smile and turned back away. For twenty minutes, he watched her work in complete silence. Finally, she was done. Wanting to go home and pack, she stood and gathered her stuff. She looked surprised to see Oliver still standing there watching her.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go home and pack. I'll call Diggle," she said. "Tell Laurel to be here at seven tomorrow."

Oliver nodded. "We'll miss you," he said. " _I'll_ miss you." He had to at least make that clear.

Felicity couldn't help it. She went up to him and gave him a hug; one he returned without hesitation for once. "I'll miss you, too, Oliver. I'll stay in touch," she said as she pulled away and stepped back.

"Are you still my girl?" he asked, wanting to know if he'd finally lost her forever.

She smiled sadly. "As much as you let me be, I suppose," she said. She turned away and began to walk toward the exit. Then she looked back, her eyes connecting with his. "Always," she added, hating herself for her weakness where he was concerned. Taking a deep breath, she took one step and then other. A part of her may always belong to Oliver, but Felicity was determined to find a way to be happy without him. She wanted more and she was going to get it. Somehow.

****** _Chapter End*****_

 _I hope you're interested enough to read more. This is obviously completely AU. However, the characterizations should be on par with the show. This story explores Olicity going a different direction. Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI: This is story will NOT feature a Laurel/Oliver pairing. The thought of that makes me physically ill.**

 **I did originally post the first 8 chapters on this page, but not the rest. I'm going to post all the chapters for the first story today.**

Chapter 2: Letting Go

 _*****The Next Day*****_

Felicity decided to be excited about her vacation and spending time in New York with her cousin and Tony. It would be an adventure. Being around people who didn't just see her as a tool would be a nice change. Although she knew Oliver genuinely cared about her, he sometimes focused on what she could do for him more than who she was as a person and a woman. With Slade, however, he'd used the fact that she was a woman as a weapon. Sometimes she just didn't understand Oliver and spending all her time focusing on him was exhausting. This vacation was just what she needed.

She went to the lair in a good mood. There was a field behind the abandoned warehouse they were using that a helicopter could land on. Tony insisted that she not drive herself. He wanted to show off, and she knew it was best to let him have these small things. Since he'd quit flying around as Iron Man, he'd gotten his pilot license. She suspected he'd fly himself. Hopefully, he'd stay in the helicopter and not poke his nose in Oliver's business. However, she knew she couldn't count on that. Tony was unpredictable at best. She could've warned Oliver, but she decided he didn't deserve that consideration. The recognition of a petty side was further proof that she needed a vacation.

Laurel was waiting for her as instructed. Felicity wasn't overly surprised that Laurel's greeting was cool. After running through things with Laurel, she decided to be gracious.

"I'm sorry about my breakdown yesterday. I'm sorry for being rude," Felicity told her.

"I'm sorry you feel so threatened by my presence in Oliver's life," Laurel said with a condescending smile.

Felicity's mouth fell open slightly in shock at Laurel's words. "Excuse me?" she spit out.

"You don't have the history that I have with Oliver, so you can't possibly understand what we have. Now that I know all of Oliver's secrets it's only a matter of time before we're together again," Laurel said confidently.

Felicity rose to her feet. "I get your history. You were the girl so in love with Oliver that you turned a blind eye to his constant cheating. You wanted more from him and instead of him manning up and telling you he didn't feel the same, he started cheating on you with _your sister_. But that still wasn't enough for you. You unwillingness to let him go broke Tommy's heart. Sara comes back and is with Oliver _again_ , and that doesn't bother you? You have much bigger issues than me," Felicity said, her anger making her unnaturally mean. However, Laurel Lance had pissed her off one too many times. "I'll be gone for a few weeks. You want Oliver. You can have him. I'm done caring who he sleeps with."

Laurel had gasped when she'd mentioned Tommy and rose to her feet to face Felicity. "How dare you mention Tommy! Who do you think you are?" Laurel asked.

"I'm Oliver's partner. You're just a girl he used to sleep with," Felicity said with a smirk and walked away. With every step she took, she felt lighter and lighter. She'd told Oliver how she felt and telling Laurel off felt even better.

As she was opening the door, Oliver was there about to open it. "Oh, hi. I was hoping to see you before you left," he said, smiling at her. "Did everything go okay?"

"If by okay, you mean I apologized for being rude and Laurel makes it clear that you belong to her. I told her she could have you. I'm done caring," Felicity said coolly. She moved to brush past Oliver, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Felicity, I'm sorry about Laurel. I'll handle her," he said.

Felicity nodded. "While I'm gone, you need to think about how you see this team functioning. As long as she's a part of the team, it won't function well. I know Dig will agree with me about that," Felicity said. "If you want her to be your girlfriend, then let her be your girlfriend. Keep her out of here, though. I'm not going to constantly justify my place in your life to her."

Oliver grimaced. "I understand," he said. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, my cousin's uber-rich boyfriend is sending a helicopter outside," she said. She walked away before Oliver could ask a dozen questions.

Oliver walked inside to deal quickly with Laurel. It took longer than he thought it would, and he rushed outside convinced Felicity would already be gone.

However, the helicopter was landing as he spotted her car still parked. He couldn't believe she'd given someone the location to their base. He wanted to catch her before she left.

The helicopter had landed by the time he reached her. It was loud.

"Felicity!" he called out. He picked up his pace.

"What the hell, Felicity? Why did you tell someone where we are?" he asked her when he reached her side. He ignored the man that was walking toward them.

"I didn't tell them where we are. I just gave the coordinates of a handy field," she said. "But my cousin knows what I do with you. She knows who you are. Both your identities."

"What?" Oliver asked in outrage.

"Felicity, are you ready?" the man asked.

"I am, Tony," she said. She stepped up to give the man a hug.

Oliver clenched his fist in rage as he looked at her hugging a man who was a stranger to him. However, when she pulled back, Oliver got a look at the man's face. What the hell?

"Felicity, what's going on?" he asked.

Tony smiled and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Tony Stark. Don't blame Felicity. I figured out your little secret on my own. I hate a puzzle that's unsolved. The new vigilante's identity was just another puzzle to me. Your secret is safe with me," Tony said.

"Oliver, this is my cousin Pepper's boyfriend," Felicity said.

"Your cousin is Pepper Potts?" Oliver asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask?" she pointed out. "You never what to know much about me or my life, Oliver. That's been one of our problems."

"Are you ready?" Tony asked her.

She nodded. "Goodbye, Oliver. I'll be back when I'm ready to come back," she said. Then she turned and headed to the helicopter, leaving a dumbfounded Oliver behind.

"Just so you know, I'm going to do my best to convince Felicity once again to work for me," Tony said, flashing a smile. "If she does decide to come back here, understand this." Tony's air of congeniality left. A ruthless predator took its place. "If you make her cry again, I will buy your company and give it to her. You will be working for her." Smirking, he gave a small salute and followed Felicity back to the helicopter.

Laurel had come up just as Felicity walked away. When the helicopter drove off, she said, "Was that who I think it was?"

Oliver faced her. "Tony Stark," he said, still trying to wrap his mind around the sudden revelations. It was like his world had been turned on its axis.

"How in the world does Felicity know Iron Man?" Laurel wondered.

"That's a very good question," he replied, not sharing what Felicity had told him. Oliver was beginning to realize he didn't know Felicity Smoak as well as he thought he did. That revelation made him incredibly sad.

Inside the helicopter, Tony handed her the headset. "You're flying?" she asked in surprise.

Tony grinned. "Any excuse! Plus, this way I get to one up Queen, who is too dumb to appreciate you!" he said.

"He appreciates me. Just not the way I want him to," she said with a grimace.

"Well, let's not think about him another moment. Your vacation begins now!" Tony said, flashing a grin as he put the bird in the air.

Felicity grinned back, excited to begin her new adventure.

***** _New York City*****_

Pepper had trouble focusing as she waited for her cousin to arrive. She didn't hear the last thing that was said to her. "I'm sorry, Happy, can you repeat that?" she asked.

"I said that I still think someone is stealing. We are going through way too much toilet paper," Happy said.

She laughed. "Happy, please quit wasting your time looking for criminals. You know we don't care about stuff like that. If someone is taking home rolls of toilet paper, they probably need it more than we do," she pointed out.

Happy looked crestfallen as he realized she had a point. "So when's Tony arriving with Felicity? Do you think she'll notice I've lost twenty pounds?" he asked hopefully, puffing out his chest.

Pepper gave him a fond look. "Of course, she will!" she assured him.

Happy looked down at his phone. "I think he's here. The helicopter is on the roof," he announced.

Pepper got to her feet. "Well, let's go meet them," she suggested.

A short time later, Tony was turning off his helicopter. "Not too bad, huh?" he asked with a pleased smile.

"You gotta teach me how to do it next time!" Felicity said eagerly. Her fear of heights got less and less the more time she was with Oliver—by necessity more than desire.

Tony's face lit up. "Of course! I tried to get Pepper to take lessons with me, but she said she had no time and no interest," he said.

Felicity unbuckled her seatbelt and carefully stepped out of the helicopter. A security man was there to help her down.

By the time Tony got her suitcase and bags out, Pepper and Happy appeared. Felicity grinned and waved.

Pepper quickly made it to her side and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks for having me," Felicity said. She spotted Happy, who was grinning at her. "Happy! Good to see you!" She'd grown very fond of the man who'd always been Tony's shadow, his best friend. She gave him a hug. "Have you lost weight?"

Happy gave her a bashful, pleased smile. "Yes. I've joined Weight Watchers and have been working out some with Tony," he admitted.

"Well, it shows," Felicity said.

"I told you she'd notice," Pepper said to him.

"Soon, Happy's going to be fighting the ladies off with a stick," Tony said as he grinned and slapped him on the back. They walked toward the roof access door.

"Are you hungry?" Pepper asked. "I haven't had lunch yet. I didn't want to miss your arrival."

"Sure. I could eat," Felicity said. They walked down a flight of stairs.

"Great. We'll stop at a place on the way home," Pepper said.

"Oh, if you have to work, it's okay," Felicity said as they stopped in front of an elevator door. Happy pushed the button.

"I got my schedule cleared for the rest of the afternoon and the next few days. You and I are going to spend some much needed time together," Pepper said, hooking her arm through Felicity's as they walked through the elevator door.

A few hours later, Tony disappeared in his lab tinkering, and Pepper and Felicity were sharing a glass of wine, catching up. Felicity told her cousin about her breakdown and confrontation with Oliver and Laurel.

"Well, I'm glad you cleared the air. Sometimes things just fester if you leave the words unsaid," Pepper said. "You can spend a few weeks here and get some distance. Hopefully, he'll have thought about what you said."

"I'm done waiting on him, Pepper," Felicity said firmly. "I told him that I was in love with him. He still let me go. He doesn't love me. At least not the way I want him to. I need more in my life but his crumbs of affection."

Pepper smiled, pleased at her new attitude. "I'm glad to hear that. I know lots of single men. Are you open to dating while you're in town?" Pepper asked.

"I suppose so, but I'm not sure what the point is. New York City isn't my home. I don't want to start something with a guy that's going to go nowhere," Felicity said.

"You don't know that. The world is a big place but thanks to technology it's gotten considerably smaller," Pepper reminded her. "Besides, if Oliver Queen can't see what he has in you, there are plenty of men in this town that will. I know a few in particular that could use a woman like you!"

Felicity blushed. "Oh, yeah? Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, since you have a thing for guys who shoot arrows, I could introduce you to Clint," Pepper said.

"Hawkeye?" Felicity asked. She considered him and shook her head. "I think I need to move on from arrows." No guy that reminded her so much of Oliver would be a good choice. "The goal is to get over Oliver. Not date his clone!"

Pepper laughed in acknowledgment of her point. "But not no to _all_ superheroes, right? Because Steve is the best guy I know and pisses Tony off he's so by the book. However, since the thing with SHIELD went down, he's been forced to loosen up and adjust his worldview," Pepper said.

"Steve?" Felicity prompted.

"Steve Rogers. Captain America," Pepper said with a grin and a wink.

"You want to hook me up with Captain America?" Felicity asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

"Well, he's very old worldly. He's perfectly safe. He'd never pressure you or even make a pass at you. He'd be the perfect guy to spend some time with. And he's your type," Pepper said knowingly as she took another sip of her wine.

"What do you consider my type?" Felicity wondered.

"Tall, built, incredibly good-looking, highly intelligent, selfless, and brave. Strong," Pepper listed.

Felicity knew all those qualities described Oliver Queen, but she wasn't sure a guy like him was a good idea. "I don't know. Maybe I should look for Oliver's opposite," she said doubtfully.

"Believe me. Steve is nothing like Oliver Queen. He'd die before ever hurting a woman," Pepper said. When Felicity started to defend Oliver, she raised her hand. "I know Oliver would never hurt you physically, but he's hurt you. He's been careless with your feelings and taken you for granted. Steve would never do that to any woman. Did you ever hear how he got chosen for the super serum experiment to begin with?"

Felicity shook her head. "No," she replied.

"He'd tried enlisting several times to fight in WWII and had been rejected. He was skinny, weak, and sickly. So many things wrong with him including asthma, but he had a brave heart. He impressed one of the doctors examining possible recruits, Dr. Erskine, the man in charge of the project, with his determination and passion to serve his country. So the doctor accepted him as a recruit. However, Colonel Phillips, the military guy in charge of training, didn't see Steve as a good recruit. Erskine insisted that heart was the most important thing. Not skill. The serum would amplify the physical and could twist anyone not completely sound," Pepper explained. "He wanted his super soldier to be a specific kind of soldier. One as different from the Red Skull as possible. The Colonel threw a grenade at the recruits without telling them it was a dummy. Everyone immediately jumped away. Except Steve, of course. His first thoughts were protecting everyone. He jumped on the grenade, willing to die to protect others."

"Wow!" Felicity exclaimed, giving a dreamy sigh.

"My dad loved to tell me that story as a kid," Tony said, sneaking up on them. "I shared it a dinner party with the Avengers hoping and succeeding in embarrassing the Captain." His delight in his success was evident by the gleeful look on his face. Felicity laughed.

"Steve and Tony didn't get off on the right foot when they first met," Pepper explained.

"He said I'd never be that guy," Tony said.

"What guy?" Felicity asked.

"The guy who'd make the sacrifice when the chips were down," Tony said, his eyes looking a bit haunted as he recalled the invasion that forced him to do exactly that.

"He was wrong," Pepper said proudly.

"No, he wasn't," Tony disagreed. "I never was that guy. He pegged me correctly. I made the suit the first time as an act of self-preservation. My interest and drive compelled me to perfect it. It was a lark. I enjoyed the attention. It wasn't until aliens tried to destroy my city that I realized what it meant to really be a hero. Steve shamed me with his words, but I did okay in the end, I guess."

Pepper got up and put her arms around his neck, kissing him. "You did more than okay," she said. "You weren't a soldier like him. You weren't trained to risk your life."

"It's just instinctive with some people. Like Steve throwing himself on a grenade he thought was live. He was barely a soldier and that was just who he was," Tony remarked, his admiration evident.

"I stepped on a grenade once," Felicity revealed. "Or a landmine or something like that. Thing you step on that goes boom."

They turned to her in surprise. "What?" Pepper demanded.

"On Oliver's island last fall when Dig and I went to bring him back home," she shared.

Pepper walked back toward her and sat down again. "What happened?" Tony sat down next to Pepper wanting to hear the story.

"Dig and I heard the click. He bent down to see if he could disarm it when Oliver called out and told him to stop. We looked up and he did his Tarzan thing," Felicity said, smiling at the memory.

"Tarzan thing?" Tony asked.

"He swung down from a vine and swooped me up in his arms before it exploded," she said. "Well, it exploded after we hit the ground, but we were far enough away."

"Well, there's no grenades or land mines here in New York, so you can relax for a few weeks and try to forget about Oliver Queen," Pepper said. Damn the man for being so hard to forget! Pepper knew she had her work cut out for her. However, she thought Steve would be up to the task.

Felicity wasn't sure if she could do that, but she knew the distance would do her some good. It would give her some much needed perspective and time to get over one Oliver Queen. The best way to get over a guy was to let go of her fantasies about him. Although he had many good qualities—he was a hero after all—he sorely lacked in other areas. It was time Felicity moved on and focused on herself.

"How about a spa day tomorrow?" she suggested.

Pepper brightened at the suggestion. "I know the perfect place!" she said eagerly.

Felicity smiled, glad she'd decided to leave Starling City behind for a while. It was past time for her to get a life outside of Oliver Queen, to make memories that didn't involve him at all.

 _******Chapter End******_

 _I love your reviews! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making Connections

 _*****A Few Days Later*****_

Felicity had been having a great time with her cousin. They'd done the spa thing one day. It was like a little slice of heaven. Felicity couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relaxed. Her job working for Oliver was high stress. She needed to make time to do things like this when she got back to Starling City. Of course, Tony was already starting his campaign of convincing her to never go back. Some of his offers were a bit outlandish. He'd even offered to make her president of Tony's personal lab, which would make her basically his tech assistant. Even though Tony's work in his lab was eons better than the work Oliver had done at QC, she had no desire to ever be anyone's assistant, no matter the title, no matter the job.

It was so great seeing Pepper so happy with Tony. The two of them were so different yet so perfect together. She couldn't help watching them with more than a pang or two of yearning. That's what she'd imagined things would be like with her and Oliver if he'd ever let himself love her. She knew they could be that good together. She knew that she would make him happier than he'd ever been. Coming to the realization that Oliver didn't really want to be happy was hard. Felicity would've been able to handle just loving him in silence and waiting by his side. What she couldn't handle anymore was watching him with another Lance sister. It was just too much. She knew she deserved more than his occasional pats of affection. Felicity wasn't sure when she'd learn to settle for so little. Oliver Queen had come into her world and changed it forever. Somehow her entire life had become all about him and his missions and his feelings. She'd kept pushing herself and her needs further and further back. Felicity couldn't remember the last time she'd been truly happy. Watching Pepper and Tony's obvious happiness had hit that home in a painful way. It was a revelation.

No more. Felicity wasn't going to live her life in limbo waiting for a man who may never be capable of loving her the way she desired and deserved. She wasn't going to wait around for him to finally see her. She was done just being his Girl Friday. Life was short, and she deserved to have much more. So when Pepper suggested going out to dinner with her, Tony, and a few of his Avenger friends, she'd agreed eagerly. The party of six took up two tables. She sat across from Pepper, who had Tony next to her. Natasha was next to Tony. Pepper had made sure Steve sat next to Felicity while Dr. Banner sat on Steve's other side. Pepper had rightly guessed that meeting Steve in a larger group would make it easier on her. As she watched Tony tease Felicity, easily drawing her out of her shell, she relaxed. Steve seemed to be captivated by her. She glanced over at Natasha, who had supported her plans to fix the two up. Natasha had been trying to get Steve to date since she'd met him. So far, though, he'd been resistant to her efforts.

"So how long will you be visiting?" Natasha asked Felicity once their main course had been served.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. I kind of told my boss that I'd come back when I was ready," she admitted.

"Really? You can do that?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Well, I've worked almost 24/7 since I started working for him, and he knew I needed a break," Felicity shared.

"Who's your boss?" Steve inquired.

"Oh, I work for Oliver Queen," she said. She went to push up her glasses in a nervous habit, then recalled she was wearing contacts. She'd wore an attractive black dress that hugged her slight figure and stopped a few inches above the knees. Its spaghetti straps were perfect for a hot summer night on the town.

"Really?" Natasha asked with interest. Her contacts with ARGUS had brought up his name before. She never did figure out exactly why. Amanda was very elusive when she wanted to be. It was one of the things Natasha admired the most about her. "He's got to have the worst luck on the planet. I can understand why you needed a break."

Steve frowned in confusion. He couldn't keep up very well with all the changes in the world, so he didn't try anymore. The news was something he mostly avoided. If there was anything important that he needed to know, he trusted that his friends or former SHIELD contacts would let him know. "I'm sorry. I don't keep up much with events in other cities. What's happened with your boss?" he asked Felicity. He found Pepper's cousin to be a delight. She was beautiful but not the kind of beautiful that left him feeling foolish and awkward. Unlike Natasha, he could tell she didn't use her looks as a weapon. Instead, she seemed a bit shy until Tony started asking her questions and sharing stories about her. She'd blushed at the attention but had soon become animated. It was obvious she had a natural sweetness and self-deprecating humor he found very appealing. For the first time in a very long time, he felt a stirring of interest for another woman who wasn't Peggy.

"Well, about seven years ago, Oliver went on his father's yacht with his dad and a girlfriend. The ship had problems and went down. He ended up the sole survivor and spent five years alone on a deserted island. A year after he got back to Starling City, he found out his best friend's father and his mother were involved in a plot to level the Glades. Malcolm Merlyn had been his dad's best friend, and they concocted some sick plan to get rid of the criminal element of the city by creating an earthquake device. I managed to talk a detective through the deactivation of one of them. We didn't know there were two. So half the Glades was leveled. Hundreds of people died. Oliver's mom was tried for mass murder. She got off, but then was recently murdered by an old enemy Slade Wilson, who tried to take over the city. It was crazy. Oliver's sister has disappeared and his company was stolen out from under him," Felicity recited.

"Didn't he foolishly give it away to his partner?" Tony asked with a smirk. He could've told Oliver that Isabel Rochev was not to be trusted.

"Yeah, well, his taste in women has never been his strong point," she said with a grimace.

"That sounds awful!" Steve said sympathetically. "The poor guy. I'm sure he was glad to have you there helping him."

Felicity blushed and Pepper gave her a fond look. "There's not much Felicity can't do with a computer, so she's been helping him get back his company," Pepper shared.

"Me and computers don't mix well," Steve admitted. "In fact, my little flip phone got destroyed in the line of duty recently, and when I went to replace it, they insisted I upgrade to something called an I-phone. They went over all that it did, but they ignored my request for a basic phone. They said Captain America had to have top of the line. It was pretty embarrassing."

Felicity smiled, finding his aw-shucks behavior really endearing. "Oh, I can totally help you with that!" she offered eagerly. "Do you have it with you?"

Pepper knew her cousin too well. "Why don't you save the tutoring for another time? I know how you get. We'll never get anything else out of you once a gadget's brought out. You're almost as bad as Tony!" she said fondly.

"No one's as bad as Tony," Natasha said knowingly. Everyone laughed.

Felicity gave a sheepish smile. "How about you come by Pepper's tomorrow some time and I'll give you a lesson?" she suggested. She loved opening someone's eyes up to the wonders of technology. Steve was literally like a techno-virgin. It was going to be so much fun!

"That'd be great," Steve said happily. "Would eleven be too early? I'll take you to lunch for your efforts."

"Perfect," Felicity said, smiling warmly at him. She had a lunch date with a real superhero! Glancing at her cousin, she saw her give a thumbs-up.

"So did you say you helped deactivate the earthquake device Merlyn was using?" Dr. Banner asked.

Felicity felt embarrassed at the sudden focus of everyone's curious eyes. Before she could answer, Tony replied, "Yep, Felicity here is a bono-fide hero!"

"She's in good company," Pepper agreed.

"Oh, I'm no hero! I just work at my computer. Other people do the heroic things!" she admitted.

"Well, talking someone through a disarmament is pretty impressive," Steve said in admiration. Felicity blushed.

"She works with Starling City's vigilante, too," Tony added.

"Tony!" Felicity admonished. She couldn't believe he'd revealed that to his friends, who she didn't know. Oliver would be so angry with her and betrayed.

"Tony," Pepper added in disapproval. "That wasn't your secret to share!"

"Keeping secrets is never good. My dad kept one too many. So did my uncle. When I refused, SHIELD and the government tried to punish me, but it didn't work. Then we find out SHIELD was so full of so many secrets that the enemy had easily infiltrated their ranks," Tony said with a curl of his lips. He was still pissed about the plan to kill Steve and the one that did kill Nick Fury—at least that's what people believed. Tony had his suspicions. He glanced around the table. "I trust these people with my life. Your secrets are safe here."

"Yes, but it's _not_ my secret!" Felicity said, upset. Things were getting out of control. Unfortunately, that often happened when dealing with Tony. He was a force of nature.

"So you work for the Arrow? Clint's going to be so mad he's not here!" Natasha said, grinning. "I keep teasing him that he's not the best arrow guy in America anymore. It makes him so mad!"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that even as he wasn't sure how he felt about Felicity's side job. A vigilante sounded too much like a guy who took the law into his own hands. Steve wasn't sure how that could be a good thing. However, he liked the idea of someone causing the Hawkeye's feathers to be ruffled. Clint was very serious most of the time. Not much seemed to get to him. "How do you help him?" Steve inquired. She didn't strike him as overly physical like Natasha.

"Well, he calls me up when he needs me to track down some criminal," she said. "I actually did get to go into the field once or twice."

"Oh, yeah? What did you do?" Natasha asked with interest. She would bet money that Felicity knew exactly who the masked hero/criminal was. However, she didn't want to upset the girl by asking.

"Once I helped stopped a guy who robbed people by placing bombs in fancy necklaces. Fortunately, Dig was able to disarm the one that sort of got placed around my neck," she admitted.

"What?" Pepper demanded incredulously. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

Felicity grimaced. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? "It happened like forever ago. Over a year. It wasn't that big of deal," she said with a shrug. "Slade Wilson was much scarier!"

"Slade Wilson? The guy who terrorized your city and your boss?" Steve asked. This woman was fascinating. She seemed shy. The last person Steve would ever have picked to put herself in danger. He wasn't sure helping a vigilante was a good idea, but it was clear that she thought she was helping people. Steve couldn't help but admire her dedication.

"Yeah. He sort of kidnapped me and another woman close to Oliver," she admitted.

"Felicity is the one who managed to get close enough to him and inject him with a serum to counter that miraku drug he and his soldiers were on that made him super strong," Tony said proudly.

"Was that a form of the super-serum I was injected with?" Steve wondered.

"I think it was definitely a copy of the same research," Felicity said. "But the results were much more like Red Skull and not you at all." She shuddered at the memory.

"Did all the soldiers get rounded up?" Natasha asked, wishing she'd been there. It sounded like such a party.

"Yes. ARGUS helped with the cleanup," Felicity said. "Of course, they'd planned on leveling the city, so the soldiers couldn't escape until the Arrow and his allies managed to stop them."

"ARGUS has gotten out of hand now that SHIELD has been dismantled," Natasha said in annoyance. Amanda had tried to recruit her, but Natasha had resisted. Now she was glad that she had.

"You're not kidding! But I'd give my right kidney to have some of the systems they have," Felicity said dreamily.

"You've been to their headquarters?" Natasha asked in surprise.

"Yea, Oliver's security guard was married and is having a baby with one of their operatives," Felicity said, deciding to downplay Oliver's involvement with ARGUS.

The server came up to the table and took away their dishes.

"Anyone want dessert?" Tony asked.

"Their chocolate mousse is really good," Pepper told Felicity.

"I'll have some of yours," Felicity said, smiling.

"I want my own!" Natasha said.

"Apple pie and coffee for me," Steve said.

"Don't forget the ice-cream on it!" Tony encouraged.

"Oh, yeah!" Steve said, grinning.

"I want peach pie and ice cream," Tony said.

"Me, too," Dr. Banner said.

The server soon brought them their desserts. Pepper put the chocolate mousse in between her and Felicity.

"Yum!" Felicity said after she took her first bite. Everyone dug into their desserts.

"It's good," Steve agreed, taking another bite of his pie a la mode.

"You should try this," Felicity suggested without thinking. She offered him a taste from her spoon. It wasn't until he leaned over and wrapped his lips around her spoon that she realized how intimate her gesture was. Flushing red, she moved the spoon away as soon as it was polite to do so.

"Yes, it is good," Steve said, giving her a warm smile.

Tony smirked at the two of them and opened his mouth to tease them when Pepper elbowed him hard. "Not a word, Tony, or I swear you'll regret it!" she whispered fiercely.

He glanced at her to gauge how serious she was and sighed dramatically when he saw she meant it. "Fine. You never let me have any fun!" he complained.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "That's not what you said last night," she reminded him.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her.

The server came back and dropped off the check. Pepper pulled out her card and put it inside.

"How much do we owe you?" Felicity asked Pepper.

"Oh, she's sweet," Natasha said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it. I got it," Tony said dismissively.

Felicity looked confused because Pepper had put her own card on the bill to pay.

"As CEO of Stark Industry, I have my own expense card. The company pays the bills," Pepper explained.

"But this isn't a business meeting," Felicity said.

"Yes, but I started the tradition decades ago that all my dinners are business expenses," Tony said with a smirk.

Felicity grinned, not surprised. He and Oliver may both be billionaire heroes, but they were very different.

After a little more small talk, the party got up to leave. They all walked out of the restaurant still chatting.

"It was nice to meet you, Felicity," Dr. Banner said.

"You, too, Dr. Banner," she said, smiling.

"Please, call me Bruce," he said cordially.

"Okay," Felicity said, pleased.

"If you want a tour of the non-tourist side of New York City, let me know," Natasha said with a saucy grin and a wink before waving goodbye and saying goodnight.

"It was great meeting you, Felicity. I'll see you tomorrow," Steve said smiling warmly at her. He held at his hand.

Felicity let his much larger hand envelope hers and felt a rush of electricity go through her at his touch. He must have felt something similar because his grip tightened slightly, and he looked at her in bemusement before releasing her hand.

"Thanks for dinner, Tony," he said, slapping Tony on the shoulder. He kissed Pepper on the cheek before getting into Natasha's waiting car.

Felicity waved goodbye. The valet had Tony's limo ready for them, so they got into it. She sat on the opposite seat from Tony and Pepper.

"Your little cousin works fast, babe. Less than a week in town and she's already scored a date with Captain America," Tony teased.

Felicity blushed. "It's not a date!" she protested.

"It sounded like one to me," Tony said, grinning. He turned to Pepper. "What do you think, Pepper?"

Pepper smiled at Felicity. "It sounded like you two hit it off. I thought you might," she said, pleased. "I can't think of a better man for you than Steve."

"What about Happy? He's great!" Tony suggested with a wink.

"Isn't he a bit old for me?" Felicity said, giggling. "Not to mention, I knew him when I still wore braces. It'd be kind of gross."

Tony laughed. "Good point!" he said.

Felicity looked out the window at the passing buildings, thinking of Steve. Thoughts of him filled her mind as they got back to their home. Even as they stayed up late chatting, his image wasn't far from her mind. It wasn't until she was getting ready for bed that something occurred to her.

She hadn't thought about Oliver much at all since she'd left Starling City. Talking about him tonight when she was sharing about her job had been the most she'd thought about him since she arrived. At first, she felt guilty for so enjoying her time away from her friends and their mission. Then she pushed aside her guilt.

It was time she got a life outside of Oliver. It was time she created some memories that had nothing to do with him.

****** _Chapter End******_

 _I love to hear your thoughts! I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. I didn't want some over the top first encounter. I wanted it to seem more natural and probable. I love writing Tony, so I hope you enjoyed reading him. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Wonderful Dream

 _******The Next Day*****_

Felicity wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she'd never helped someone with their phone or technology before. It wasn't like this was a real date or anything. Felicity looked at the time. He was going to be here any minute. She paced in Pepper's living room, waiting for Steve. The doorbell rang. She smoothed her pink short-sleeved silk shirt that she'd matched with a pair of black slacks and black flats. Felicity had been going for comfortable chic.

She opened the door. There he was. The beautiful man was smiling at her as he stood in his brown bomber jacket.

"Hi!" she said, smiling shyly. "Please come in."

"It's good to see you again," he said. "I appreciate you helping me."

"Not a problem. I'm on vacation, so I'm trying desperately to not spend all my time on my computer. Relaxing has not come easy for me the past few years," Felicity admitted. She led him to the living room sofa. He sat down next to her, leaving a respectable distance between them.

He held up his phone. "Here it is. In all its torturous glory," he said with a wry smile.

She laughed as she took the phone from him. "Torturous, huh? You and I have very different ideas about what torture is. For me, it'd involve being tied up, poked with hot things, maybe some electricity. Not that I'd know about that first hand, of course. But I've heard about it from..ah...you know...I will stop talking in 3-2-1," she said, flushing. She stopped and looked down at the phone.

"I can't say I've ever been personally tortured," Steve said, smiling at her. "But this phone does make me feel stupid every time I attempt to work it."

"Well, it's an Apple I-phone. They have a lot of stuff on them. A less high tech smart phone probably would've been better for you since you're a virgin techie," she said absently, looking down.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his surprise at her words in his voice.

Felicity replayed what she said and cringed. "Oh God! I'm meant virgin techie as in not experienced with technology. Not that you're a virgin! Of course, a man that is as gorgeous as you would not be a virgin! Not that there's anything wrong with being a virgin. I was one once, too. Not that I'm a slut now. I rarely have sex. I mean, I can't recall the last time really. To call it a dry spell would be understating the matter. Oh, God! What I can't I just shut up?" Felicity exclaimed, mortified. She felt her face heat up.

Steve looked at her in bemusement and delight. She wasn't like the women he'd met since he'd woken up. Women like Pepper, Natasha, and Agent Hill were composed and confident. Felicity made him feel more comfortable in that moment that he'd been at any other time unless he was engaged in battle. For the first time, he was with someone who instantly made him feel right at home.

He reached over and put his hand on top of hers, moving an inch or two closer. "Hey, it's okay. I can honestly say I probably have the least amount of sexual experience than any man over twenty-five in this city," he confessed. Felicity's eyes met his in surprise as he continued. "I was a sickly virgin kid before taking the super-serum. I loved exactly one woman, Peggy, who is now old enough to be my great-grandmother."

"You've just had one girlfriend?" Felicity asked in surprise. Then she winced. Why couldn't she _not_ say what she thought for once? She held up her hand. "Oh God! Forget I asked that!"

Steve couldn't help it. He chuckled. "Hey, it's okay! I know it's surprising, especially in today's world. People have become pretty promiscuous," he said.

Felicity laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it! My boss has went back and forth between actual sisters!" she shared. Then grimaced. Why was she mentioning Oliver? Ugh! "Anyway, back to the phone!"

"Yes, let's get this over with," he said, smiling.

The next hour was spent with her patiently going over the applications. She got out her tablet at one point and extended the tutorial to the larger touch screen, which he naturally preferred due to his man-size hands. Felicity found Steve to be highly intelligent and much more patient than Oliver was with technology. She sensed that patient was just one of his many redeeming qualities. If she focused on the phone, she found that she could ignore how his presence affected her. His arm brushed up against hers a few times when she had to lean over to show him things. Luckily, working so closely with Oliver had prepared her how to conceal her reaction to a beautiful man.

"I think I got it," Steve finally said. He smiled warmly at her. She was truly remarkable. He could tell her genius level was much closer to Tony and Bruce's. However, unlike Tony, she was modest and patient. Her love of technology was charming. He couldn't help but think how Bucky would've liked her. _Would_ like her.

"Great! You did well!" Felicity told him proudly. "You'll be comfortable with technology in no time!"

He took the phone from her and put it inside his jacket's inside pocket. "So I'm starving. Are you ready to grab that lunch?" he asked.

Felicity smile and nodded. "Give me just a minute to freshen up," she said as she got to her feet. She walked slowly to the bathroom. When she got inside, she shut the door carefully and laid against it a full minute, her heart beating rapidly. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off from the door and examined herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright. However, what struck her was the smile. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that smile on her face—one that lit up her entire face. The eyes and the lips and the mouth all working together to express the joy she was feeling. She applied some extra deodorant and lip gloss. After running a comb through her hair, she left to go meet Steve.

She didn't think about Oliver once.

****** _Two Days Later******_

"Yes, John, I'm having a great time!" Felicity said to him. He'd called as she was getting ready for her dinner date with Steve. John had been more than supportive when she'd stop by his place the evening she'd decided she needed a break. He knew how hard it was for her sometimes to be around Oliver the way she felt. John had told her that she should take as much time as she needed. If she didn't think she could do the job anymore, he understood. Felicity didn't think she would've survived the past year without John. Knowing he would be her friend no matter what meant the world to her.

"That's good to hear," John said. He glanced over at Oliver, who was waiting anxiously for word on Felicity. "You're not thinking of staying in New York permanently, are you?" Oliver nodded, relieved the question that was haunting him was finally asked.

"Of course not!" Felicity assured him. "New York is fun. But I wouldn't want to live here year around. Winter lasts six long months! And the people are too rude. No one stops to just say hi. Of course, there's some great people here, too. I've made some new friends. In fact, I'm about to go to dinner with one now."

"Oh yeah? Well, that's great, Felicity," John said, giving Oliver a thumbs up. John grinned at the tangible relief Oliver displayed. "We really miss you. Oliver has been moping around since you left."

"Really?" Felicity asked in surprise. "Well, tell him not to. I'll be back when I'm ready. You guys stay safe."

"We will," John said. "Oh, have you met some of the other Avengers?"

"Actually, I have," Felicity said, grinning.

"If you meet Captain America, will you get his autograph? Oliver's been bugging me about it. It's a bit embarrassing. I keep telling him that hero worship just doesn't look good on him," John said. Oliver's loud "What?" could be heard.

Felicity giggled. "Yes, John, I'll get you your autograph. That's Diggle with two g's, right?" she teased.

John chuckled. She knew him too well. "Thanks. Talk to you soon," he said, hanging up.

Felicity disconnected, feeling good about the call. Some distance had just been what she needed. She finished putting on the diamond earrings that Pepper let her borrow. They were studs, so they weren't overly dressy. She knew Steve wasn't flashy or wealthy like Tony, so she didn't expect a five star restaurant. Her dress was simple but flattering. It was blue with a V-neck and a tight waist with a flowing skirt. The sleeves were short. She wore her hair down and curly. As normal with her dates, she took off her glasses and put her contacts on. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she stepped out of the bathroom.

The guest room Pepper had her in had its own private bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. It was insanely gorgeous. Their place wasn't ostentatious like the Queen's mansion, but it spoke of wealth and taste. Pepper's touch was everywhere, which is probably why Felicity felt so comfortable. She was slipping into her three-inch black pumps when the doorbell rang.

Since Tony was home, she knew she didn't have to rush to answer it. Pepper had gotten stuck late at work. Grabbing a small purse that she put her cell, lip gloss, and some money in, she headed to the living room.

Steve was wearing an actual suit jacket without a tie. He looked so gorgeous that Felicity had trouble believing he was really here for her and that he was smiling in pleasure at the sight of her.

"Nope, you look too beautiful! Go back to your room and change!" Tony ordered. "We don't want the old man here to have a heart attack! He _is_ a national treasure after all!"

Felicity giggled while Steve gave a long suffering sigh. "Technically, Tony, you are much older than me. Biologically speaking, of course," Steve said with a smirk. He looked back at Felicity and smiled. "You do look beautiful, though. Tony's right about that."

"I'm always right!" Tony said smugly.

Steve held out his hand and Felicity took it, the butterflies building in her stomach, but she was excited. "Are you ready?" Steve asked her. She nodded.

"Now, Steve, I expect you to have her back before dawn, at least. Pepper worries," Tony said with a wink.

Felicity felt her face heat up. "Tony!" she scolded.

Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, sweetheart," he said, flashing her that smile that had gotten him out of nearly every fight he'd ever been in.

"We will," she said. Steve led her out the door. Their first lunch date had went very well. Felicity hadn't been as nervous as she normally would've been since she'd just spent an hour with him teaching him how to use his phone. They'd chatted about how things were so different now than before he'd been frozen. Steve shared some of his frustration with how fast things moved in the new America he'd woke up to. He talked about things he missed and the new things he loved. Turns out he loved how great movies had gotten. They spent a good hour talking about movies.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he helped her into his car. She loved how well-mannered he was. He always opened doors for her and helped her into her chair. At first, it'd been weird, but he did it so casually that she realized it was just who he was. After their first lunch date, he'd ended it with a handshake. Since he'd asked her out the same day for tonight's dinner, she didn't take it as a sign of non-interest. He just moved at a slower pace than most men. It was a refreshing change. It kept her from being so nervous about his expectations that she babbled and embarrassed herself. With him, she found that she was able to relax. He just wasn't like other guys. It made things so much easier since she had never done well with the average man, especially one as beautiful as him.

"There's a few places that are still in New York that were here when I was in the war," he said. "I wanted to take you to one of those."

"Sounds great," Felicity said with a happy smile. "So when you say war, you mean WWII, right? 'Cause you know there's been several since you were frozen."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did catch up on America history. But the most important war is still the one I served in as a soldier," he said.

"True. I hope we won't have another world war in my life time. I'm Jewish, and my grandmother lost her entire family thanks to Hitler," Felicity shared.

"You're Jewish? I didn't know that," he said, smiling.

"I'm not Orthodox, but I celebrate Passover and Hanukkah," she told him.

"It's good to have traditions. It seems most Americans aren't holding on to much from the past," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Felicity could imagine how strange things must be for him. "It's hard being back like this, isn't it?" she asked.

He glanced over at her a moment. "Sometimes," he admitted. "I've made some good friends like Natasha and Tony that have helped me. Bruce, though, is more patient and less prone to ridicule."

Felicity grinned. "Yes, I can see that!" she said. She had instantly liked the thoughtful, quieter man. "I guess fighting is probably the one thing that hasn't changed much since you were here before."

"Very true," he said. He parked on the street. "Don't get out."

Felicity waited while he went around to open her door. She thought about explaining how she was quite capable of opening her own door, but he smiled so pleasantly at her that she let it go. Somehow she sensed doing something small that he used to do back when he was a young man gave him real pleasure. She decided to take it as a gesture of kindness. It made her feel cherished. He held out her hand and led her inside.

"This is a jazz club that also doubles as a restaurant before ten. We'll have dinner and get to listen to some live music. The music is never blaring like so many other places. I think you'll like it," he said as they were led to a table.

Felicity looked around with interest. The place wasn't too big, but a dozen or so couples were scattered across both sides of the small stage. "This is great!" she exclaimed. "I never get a chance to listen to live music. I mean, the non-headbanging dance club kind."

Steve gave her a pleased smile as they were seated. They were seated at a table. Instead of sitting across from one another like they had at lunch, the server put the menus down so that Felicity was seated at his left. He pulled out her chair for her and waited to sit until she was situated. When she grinned at him, he asked, "What?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to get used to being with a guy that has such good manners as you," she said.

He looked sheepish. "I'm sorry if I offend. I know most women today find it insulting when a man tries to help them," he said. "But it's a habit I can't seem to break. I'll try, though, if it bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me. It's just different. I like that you're different," she said with a smile. "If you can handle my incessant babbling and how I often say in appropriate things at inappropriate times, I can handle your old-fashioned manners."

"Old-fashioned is probably most definitely a word that would describe me," he agreed with a wry smile.

"Often spaz is a word that describes me," she replied ruefully. They smiled in mutual satisfaction at one another.

He ordered some wine and an appetizer. "I love their calamari. Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all. I sometimes crave deep fried squid, too," she said, giving him a mischievous smile.

He laughed. Then they began talking. At first they talked about inconsequential things. Felicity made him laugh a lot. It'd been so long since he'd laughed over nothing. His world had been full of death and fighting for so long. He rarely had time for anything else; he rarely _made_ time for anything else. There was just something about her that was infectious. She loved life. It was apparent in everything she said.

After they ate, the server cleared their plates. Both requested coffee. They kept talking. Finally, the music began to play. Felicity listened, but she watched him listen more. She couldn't remember when she'd hit it off with a man so quickly. He really listened when she talked. He didn't patronize her like she sometimes felt Oliver did. Steve genuinely wanted to know what she was thinking. He wasn't just waiting her out so that he could go on to what he wanted to do more or what he wanted her to do for him. He was so amazing. When he reached over and smiled at her and took her hand, her heart melted. Being here with a man like him was a wonderful dream. One that she never wanted to wake up from.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains references to both** ** _Iron Man 3_** **and** ** _Captain America: Winter Soldier_** **. If you haven't seen them yet, what are you waiting for?**

Chapter 5: Falling in Love

 _*****New York*****_

Felicity was having so much fun. She went with Pepper to the opera the night after her dinner date with Steve. Tony hated the opera and Pepper didn't want him to take her if Felicity wanted his ticket. Tony would always be asleep by the intermission. Felicity had never been before, and Pepper was glad to take someone who actually wanted to go. Felicity really enjoyed it. It wasn't something she wanted to go to all the time, but the music had been amazing. She'd felt so grown up at intermission sipping wine and mingling with the opera lovers. She couldn't wait to tell Diggle all about it. Felicity was actively putting thoughts of Oliver out of her head. It'd been much easier than she thought.

Her dinner date with Steve had been perfect. They'd had so much fun. For the most part, it'd been a perfect first date. Pepper called their lunch their first date, but Felicity didn't. It felt more like a payback for helping him with his phone than a date. The dinner, though, had most definitely been a date. They'd held hands. He'd complimented her. The way he looked at her made Felicity want to melt into a puddle. When the night had come to an end, and he walked her to Tony and Pepper's door, she'd been dying in anticipation of their first kiss. However, it hadn't happened. He'd kissed her cheek and wished her a goodnight. He'd told her that he hoped she'd have dinner with him again. Felicity had been so crushingly disappointed that she'd wanted to cry. However, she'd said goodnight and went inside. Pepper had been waiting up for her. When Felicity told her Steve wasn't into her, Pepper had been surprised. Felicity explained what had happened. Pepper had insisted that Steve was from another generation that moved much slower. She advised Felicity that she shouldn't take it as a rejection. Unfortunately, Felicity had been friend-zoned so much in her life that she wasn't sure Pepper was right. However, she hoped very much that was the case. She had appreciated his old-fashioned manners and his slower pace. Yet the voice inside her head kept flashing back to all the ways Oliver had ignored her and her attraction to him. He'd not been the first beautiful man to do so. She'd had one or two hard crushes in college that wanted her as a tutor and never as a date. Her insecurities flared up after Steve said goodnight.

When Steve had called her the next day to ask her to go out again, she'd been both excited and relieved. Maybe Pepper was right. He wouldn't have asked her out for another date if he wasn't attracted to her. Pepper had already made plans with her for the opera, so Felicity would be seeing him the next night. As the driver was driving them home from the opera, Felicity thanked Pepper for a great night.

"I'm glad to take someone that doesn't make me hear his complaints for weeks for going," Pepper said, smiling.

"Well, it's not something I could see taking some of my guy friends to back home. Diggle would probably be as bad as Tony," Felicity said, giggling at the thought. Then she thought of Roy there and smiled more. She missed her friends, but this was the best vacation she'd ever had.

"I'm sure Oliver has went before," Pepper said, purposely bringing him up. Her cousin hadn't mention the man she'd fallen for much since she'd been in New York. Although Pepper was glad to see her enjoying herself with Steve, she didn't want to see Steve hurt if Felicity couldn't move on from the tortured Oliver Queen.

"I'm sure he has. I'm sure he took Laurel pre-island," Felicity said. "He's not went since I've known him, though."

"And you'd know, right?" Pepper said, smiling.

"Well, I am his assistant. I usually know what he's doing most nights," Felicity said. "Even when I'd rather not."

"I know it's probably too early, but do you think you can really like Steve? I know you have strong feelings for Oliver," Pepper said.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, I do. Oliver's important to me. I love him," she admitted. "But love not returned doesn't really grow. I want more for myself. I think I deserve me."

"You totally do!" Pepper agreed.

"Steve seems too good to be true, but I'm cautiously optimistic," Felicity said. A second date was a good sign.

Pepper smiled. "Good! I'm happy for you!" she said.

When Felicity fell asleep and dreamed that night, it was Steve and their first kiss she dreamed about.

****** _The Next Night*******_

Their second date included a performance of Shakespeare in the park before dinner. Felicity was absolutely delighted to see a live, intimate performance of _Taming of the Shrew_. That Steve, a soldier, was not only familiar with Shakespeare but enjoyed his plays surprised and pleased her to no end. He wasn't like any guy she'd ever met. When they went to dinner, they talked about the performance.

"My best friend Bucky dragged me once to a performance of _Othello_ ," he shared, smiling at the memory. "Bucky, of course, had two sisters with him who wanted to see it. I was always his wingman. I don't think he realized what it was going to be about. However, watching the main character driven mad with jealousy captivated even Bucky."

Felicity laughed. "That's great! I love it when people like something against their will," she said. "I wish I could've known your friend. He sounds fun."

"He was," Steve said. He was silent a moment as he debated on what to share. "I mean, he is. Bucky isn't dead. I thought he was. But recently I discovered he was captured and experimented on. Some form of the serum was used on him. However, his mind was twisted. Kind of like that Slade guy you mentioned. He didn't remember me. He tried to kill me. They really did a number on him."

"Oh no!" Felicity exclaimed. "What happened?"

Steve gave a small smile. "I managed to get through to him," he admitted.

Felicity looked relieved. "That's amazing! Is he okay?" she asked.

A pained expression came over Steve. "I don't know. He took off. I haven't seen him since," he shared. "Natasha and I spent some time looking for him, but we never managed to find him." He was surprised that he was sharing so much with Felicity. It went against his training, but there was something about her that invited confidence. Besides, he already knew how well she was at keeping secrets.

"Sometimes people need time to get over trauma. They push those closest to them away while they learn to deal," she said, thinking of Oliver. "I saw that happen with Oliver and his sometimes girlfriends Sara and her sister Laurel. I'm sure your friend will come around when he gets a handle on everything."

"I hope so," Steve said.

"But he may never be the friend you remembered," Felicity warned. "Oliver wasn't after the island. It was hard for people who knew him before to get used to the changes. It hurt them that he wouldn't open up to them, but he wanted to protect them from what he became. I'm sure your friend feels the same way. You took the serum and became a hero. I'm assuming things went much differently with him."

"Yes, you could say that," Steve said with a grimace.

"He probably needs time to come to terms with what has happened to him and the things he's done. Just be ready to be his friend when he does show up," Felicity said.

"You really think he will?" Steve asked hopefully.

"I really do. A true friend is hard to find," she said. No matter what had happened or not happened with her and Oliver, she knew that he was her friend. He'd do anything for her. That meant something. It always would.

Steve smiled at her and picked up her hand. They'd just finished eating, but he was lingering with her, not wanting their time to end. "I hope you'll consider me your friend," Steve said, giving her a warm look.

Felicity heart raced as he held her hand, but she felt her insecurity flaring up. "Only friends? I mean that's fine. I can always use another friend, but I sort of hoped you wouldn't friend-zone me," she admitted with a forced smile.

Steve looked confused. "Friend-zone? I'm not sure what that means. I want to be friends," he said. When he saw a flash of hurt in Felicity's eyes and she pulled her hand away, he realized he'd done something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. A guy like you with a girl like me," she said with a shrug, trying and failing to smile. She pushed her chair back some, wanting some distance.

"I hurt you," he stated. "How? I'm sorry. I'm confused. Why does being friends upset you?"

Felicity got up, her face red. This wasn't happening! How do these things happen to her? She thought it'd be different this time. She should've known better. Hadn't Oliver taught her that? She wasn't worth the risk. She wasn't the kind of woman that attracted a man like him or Steve. "I think we should go. I'm done. Aren't you done? I'm going to the bathroom," she babbled as she turned to flee.

Steve watched her leave, confused and concerned. He really liked this woman. She was the first woman he'd been attracted to since Peggy. The first woman in this new world that made him feel normal. Somehow he'd hurt her. He paid the bill and rose to find her. When he didn't see her out front, he went to the bathrooms and waited by the doors. Eventually, she came out. It horrified him to see that she'd been crying. "Felicity, please talk to me! What's wrong? How did I upset you? I'm truly confused," he said earnestly.

Felicity sighed. She knew Steve didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't his fault he didn't want to be with her that way. Sometimes a person didn't feel the same way. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just one of those things. She gave him a tired smile. "It's okay. I overreacted. I'm sorry for upsetting you," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I paid the bill, but I want us to talk about this," Steve said.

Felicity walked a head of him to the exit. "How about we just part as friends and forget my babbling?" she said. She went out the doors of the restaurant.

Steve went after her. "Part? Are you leaving already? I don't want you to go," he said, upset.

Felicity stopped and looked at him. "I'm confused. You said you just wanted to be friends. I thought we were dating, and that you were attracted to me," she admitted, feeling foolish. She could feel her face getting hot. However, she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I do want to be your friend," he said. He reached for her hand. "I _am_ attracted to you, and I thought this was a date."

"You are? But you said you just wanted to be friends," Felicity said, frowning in confusion.

He reached out and took her other hand, facing her. "I think being friends is part of caring for another person. I don't want to date someone that I don't consider my friend," he said.

"So you're attracted to me?" Felicity asked, her surprise evident. "But you kissed me on the cheek."

Steve couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as she was had so many doubts about her appeal. But he'd spent too many years being rejected himself to forget how that felt. He never wanted to hurt anyone that way, especially not a woman he was growing to care about.

"I didn't want to be too forward," he said. "But just so there's no doubt." He tugged her closer, bending down to place his lips on hers.

Felicity was surprised when he moved to kiss her, but her arms went around his neck automatically. His lips were warm and so appealing. They moved over hers softly and sweetly. He pulled away before the kiss went deeper. She blinked up at him, dazed.

Steve smiled down at her. "Was that okay?" he asked.

Felicity smiled. "It was perfect," she said softly.

"So you understand? I like you, and I'm attracted to you," he told her.

"That's good because I like you, too," Felicity said.

"I want to be friends," he explained. "But not _just_ friends." The heated look he gave her made it very clear what he was feeling.

Felicity blushed and finally smiled. "Okay," she said breathlessly.

"I know you don't live here, but I'd like to keep seeing you while you're in town," Steve said.

"I'd like that, too," she replied, her smile going even wider.

His hand went to her cheek. "You have such a beautiful smile," he told her.

"Really? No one's ever told me that before," she said smiling.

"You must be hanging out with a bunch of idiots!" Steve said, taking her hand.

Felicity felt joy burst inside of her as they walked down the street to his car. The way he was gazing down at her convinced her that he was serious. He really did like her the way she liked him. Neither could spare much time looking where they going. They only had eyes for each other.

****** _Stark Industry******_

Steve decided to stop by and speak with Tony after his third date with Felicity (he counted lunch as their first date). He had no trouble getting through security and up to his office. Happy walked with him, chatting about his new workout regimen.

He smiled and half listened to Tony's former security guard. Tony trusted and cared for the man, so Steve knew he was a good guy. Since his perfect body came to him through science and not through his own efforts, he couldn't really give Happy many tips. "Sounds good," he offered before Happy said goodbye, leaving him at Tony's office.

He knocked on the office door. A distracted, "Come in!" gave him permission to enter. He found Tony and Bruce in front of a white board. There were equations Steve had no understanding of on the board.

"Hey, Captain!" Tony said, happy to see him. "You are just in time to see Bruce humiliated as I put him in his place."

Bruce had a small smile on his face. "Tony, once you solve it, you will see that your idea won't possibly work. I've tried this one before. I've tried them all. How many times do I have to tell you?" Bruce asked.

"What are you working on?" Steve asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A way to use the gamma rays to reverse what happened to Bruce," Tony said.

"You don't want to be the Hulk anymore?" Steve asked in surprise.

"I don't want to be an out of control rage monsters that comes out and destroys anyone who is stupid enough to get me angry," Bruce explained. "I'd like to be normal again."

"Well, as normal as you can be," Tony said with a smirk.

"I told Tony it'll never happen. The Hulk is too much a part of me now, but Tony thinks he can do anything. There's no talking to him when it comes to science," Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

"Just because you haven't thought of it yet doesn't mean me and JARVIS won't," Tony said smugly. He looked at Steve. "So what brings you by? Everything go okay with your date with Felicity? Pepper said she came home smiling."

Steve brightened at the news. "Really? That's good," he said. He paused, unsure how to continue.

"Do you need to speak to Tony alone?" Bruce asked, always sensitive to the moods of others.

"No, that's okay. I'm just not sure how to say this," Steve said, unsure. "Last night in the middle of the date, Felicity got upset with me."

Tony's eyes darkened angrily. "What did you do?" he demanded. "If you hurt her, I swear, I'll put on the new suit I recently made and give you a beating like you'd never had!"

"Relax, Tony! You know I'd never hurt her!" Steve said, offended. "I did so accidentally. I told her that I was glad we were friends. She thought I was friend-zoning her—a term I'd never heard before, by the way. She was awfully quick to believe I wouldn't be attracted to her that way. How is that possible? She's beautiful, kind, brilliant, brave, and loyal. How could any man not want her?"

Tony beamed proudly. He'd loved Felicity from the moment they met. She and he were kindred spirits. They both got lost in their work or their projects. Since his dad died, he had no one really like that in his life until Pepper had introduced them about a decade ago. "Yes, she's great! I knew you'd appreciate her," Tony said.

"I didn't have much confidence before I was in the military, but that was because I was sick and weak. Felicity's almost perfect. I don't get it," Steve said with a frown.

"Well, she was a genius amongst idiots. Unlike me, her genius wasn't expected from her. Her mom works in a casino in Vegas. Her dad abandoned them. I hear she gets her genius from her father, but he left before he could really nurture it. Kids don't treat kids that are different very well. She graduated high school a few years early, so she never had friends her own age really. She's often awkward and babbles when she gets nervous. Most people can't keep up with her train of thought since it moves so much quicker than others," Tony shared. "But I think that the biggest reason she automatically assumed you wouldn't like her like that is because of Oliver Queen."

"Her boss?" Steve asked in surprise.

Tony nodded. "Felicity's had a crush on him since they met. I think it went a bit deeper than that this past year, but he used her as bait to defeat Slade. It really hurt her. It made her realize that he was never going to see her as more than a tool to be used in his quest to protect the city," Tony said.

"Do you think she loves him?" Steve asked, not sure how he felt about this.

"I don't think she wants to," Tony said. "I think she is trying to move on from him. I'm glad she met you."

"I don't know that I like being used that way," Steve said, clearly unhappy.

Tony's eyes widened in alarm as he realized that Pepper was going to kill him if he messed this up for Felicity. "Listen, Felicity would never use anyone. Olive Queen hurt her. She came here to get some distance from him. We pushed her to meet other people, so don't blame her. If you like her and she likes you, then that's what matters. You've been too isolated since you were unfrozen anyway. Felicity is an amazing woman. You won't find anyone like her. If you think there could be something real between you, give her a chance. Give it a chance," Tony said.

Steve glanced at Bruce to get his opinion. "I like her. You don't meet many woman that smart and that pretty. At least not any that aren't arrogant and know exactly how appealing they are," Bruce said, smiling.

"Yes, I know she's special," Steve said smiling.

"So do you really like her?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she's amazing," Steve said.

"Good. You can help me convince her to work for me and move here!" Tony said eagerly. He wanted more family around for Pepper. He wanted Pepper to have everything she could possibly want. He really screwed up with the latest debacle that nearly killed him. His near death experience saving New York had been hard to shake. Then he'd handled the Mandarin poorly and almost got them both killed. Pepper had put up with a lot from him. Tony wanted Felicity to stay, though, not just for Pepper. He loved having her around, too.

Steve gave him a wry smile. "I'm not going to pressure her to do anything, Tony," Steve said. "We've just gone out three times."

"So go out more and convince her to stay!" Tony said happily, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of getting his way.

"You have your own jet. If you want Felicity to visit more or want to see her, you can do so," Bruce pointed out.

"True, but she works as much Pepper," Tony said.

"Her work is important to her," Steve said. He knew that Oliver Queen was a big part of her work. He wasn't sure how he felt about knowing the woman he was falling for may be in love with another guy, but he had never been a quitter. He wasn't about to start now.

"I know," Tony said with a sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to see her this afternoon," Steve said with a smile.

Tony's expression brightened. "Really? That's great!" he enthused.

Bruce and Steve shared a laugh at his enthusiasm.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Felicity had come up with the perfect outing for her and Steve. She couldn't wait to introduce him to something new. Since he was like a one year old when it came to pop culture (even worse than Oliver), she could enjoy introducing him to some of her favorite movies. When the doorbell rang, she opened it with a smile.

Steve held a single red rose in his hand. "Hi. This is for you," he said, holding it out to her.

She couldn't remember the last time someone besides Diggle gave her flowers (he did for her birthday), so she flushed with pleasure.

"Oh, thank you! I love flowers! That's so sweet!" she gushed. She reached up and kissed his cheek before she lost her nerve. Then she turned to grab a small vase she knew Pepper kept under the kitchen sink. Tony brought home flowers whenever he particularly annoyed Pepper, which worked out to about once a week. "I'm going to go put this in my room, and then I'll be ready to go." She quickly went to the guest room she was staying in and put the vase on the dresser. It would be something she could easily see when she woke up.

When she made it back to the living room, Steve was staring out the big open window. The view was always amazing. She'd spent time there herself since her arrival. The penthouse apartment allowed for an incredible view of Manhattan.

"I'm ready," she announced. He turned and flashed a smile at her. "So I had an idea that I hope you'll like."

"I'm up for anything," he said.

"Well, you said you love movies, so I thought I'd introduce to one of my favorite actors. He's got an interesting range of movies that I think you'll enjoy," Felicity said.

"A movie? That sounds great," he said happily.

"Would you like to do a double feature?" she asked. "We can have dinner at the little cafe across the street. There's this small theater that is celebrating Patrick Swayze's birthday—that's the actor I want us to watch. They're showing his movies all week in chronological order."

Steve smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm not sure who the guy is, but if you say he's great, I'm sure I'll enjoy him," Steve said.

"Oh, you totally will!" she said excitedly. "We'll start with the movie when he was a young man. _The Outsiders_. It's based on this awesome book by S. E. Hinton. Most people don't know that Hinton wrote it when she was sixteen. Of course, she used her initials, so most don't know the writer of the book is a woman. Most of her books are about teenage boys. Anyway, _Red Dawn_ is a military movie about the Soviets, who used to be our enemies, invading America. It's kind of dark. Well, they both kind of are, but I think you'll like them. Then there's the best two _Dirty Dancing_ , which isn't as dirty as it sounds. Then the movie all men love _Road House_ , my personal favorite. I thought we could watch two today and two tomorrow. That is if you want to see me tomorrow."

Steve grinned down at her as she babbled enthusiastically about the movies and the actor. God, she was adorable. He found himself unable to resist and bent down to place a light kiss on her lips. She gazed at him through the glasses perched on her nose. It was the first time he'd seen her in the glasses. He found them incredibly cute on her.

"What was that for?" she finally asked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You're just so cute," he said with a sheepish smile. "And I'd love to see movies with you tomorrow, too."

She blushed prettily and took his hand, leading him out of the penthouse. The day felt like the beginning of something.

 _*****A Few Hours Later*****_

Felicity loved spending time with someone that was always with her in the moment. Steve seemed to get the most out of every experience. He enjoyed the movies but loved the dinner in between the most because he got to spend it gazing at her and getting to know her better. When he took her back to Tony's, he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms for a kiss. One she returned with equal enthusiasm.

They repeated the experience the next night. Felicity was not surprised when _Road House_ ended up being his favorite. He hated bullies and loved that Swayze's character had been standing up to the man who was basically a rich bully. It was Steve who suggested they go to the final night and watch _Ghost_ , the one that had earned the most critical acclaim.

After the movie was over, they walked out of it in silence, holding hands.

"Well, what did you think?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure why I was so surprised that he didn't get to be with the woman he loved at the end. I know not all movies are happily ever after," Steve said. "But it made me sad."

"Yeah, I cried the first few times I saw it," she said. "It's okay to be sad about it. However, I think it's beautiful. Not even death stopped him from loving her, from seeking a way to connect with her. I envy that. To be loved that way would be so amazing!"

Steve looked down at her, knowing that he could empathize with the character from the movie. When he gave his heart to a woman, he wouldn't let anything keep him from her. "I've never loved a woman that way," he admitted. "I thought that I could've loved Peggy that way. I was beginning to love her when I was taken from her. She had a good, full life without me, however. My disappearance didn't alter her world much."

"I'm sure it did," Felicity told him. "Women are just made to deal with the impossible sometimes."

Steve reached out and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, enjoying it. Steve had quickly learned she was a woman who loved small, physical displays of affection. He was surprised to find that something inside him responded to her desire for touch. It'd been so long since he'd had someone to touch affectionately. His mother had died too soon, but Bucky had been his friend until the end of the line. They had often thrown an arm around the other in camaraderie. Steve had almost forgotten what it was like to feel like he belonged with someone. Felicity made him feel like he belonged.

"You're the kind of woman a man never forgets. I've known you just a short time, and I already feel like you've changed my life forever," Steve confessed.

Felicity's stomach clenched at his words. How did she get so lucky? She couldn't believe he was looking at her the way he was or saying those words. It overwhelmed her. Since she wasn't always good with words, she reached up to kiss him, her arms going around his neck. She opened his mouth to accept his tongue, allowing it to mate with her own.

His kisses never ceased to touch her deep inside. They always left her hungry for more. They were growing closer every day. Although she knew she was only there for a vacation, she couldn't bear thinking about a time when she'd have to say goodbye. He had come into her life at a time when she wasn't sure she'd ever feel whole again. Oliver had hurt her without meaning to. Their night job meant too much to her to walk away from, so she had begun to feel trapped. Meeting Steve had been so incredible. Their time together was like a fairy tale. One she didn't want to see ending when her vacation was over.

****** _Chapter End******_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Beginning

 _******Diggle's P.O.V******_

Diggle followed behind Oliver, who was riding fast and furious on his bike. They'd finally had a lead on the influx of military grade weapons that had been spotted in the Glades. They weren't as bad as the ones the Mayor had brought in after the Undertaking last summer, but their presence was upsetting. Things were finally starting to calm down after Slade and Blood's rampage on the city. The last thing they needed was military grade weapons on the street. Laurel, working in the DA's office, had gotten a tip from a perp looking to make a deal. Supposedly, they were heading in the location the weapons were being kept and/or distributed.

"Which way?" Oliver asked over the comms.

"I...wait a minute," Laurel said on the comms. She was back at the base trying and failing to keep up like Felicity would if she was here. "Left. Go left. They're in the abandoned warehouse on the corner," she said confidently.

Diggle followed Oliver into the turn. The building was ahead. He stopped the van and got out. Roy jumped out of the back, his bow in his hand.

"Roy, take the roof and get anyone that runs out. Shoot to stop, not to kill," Oliver ordered. Roy nodded and ran off.

Oliver approached the building, entering after he disengaged the locks. Diggle cautiously followed.

"What do the satellite images tells us? How many are in the building?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Laurel asked in confusion.

Diggle could tell when Oliver remembered it wasn't Felicity on the other end of the comms. He paused and shook his head.

"Never mind," he muttered. Then he moved forward. Diggle grimaced. They had been managing okay without Felicity the past two weeks. Laurel could track them easily enough. Felicity had trained her on the basics. But in cases like this when they needed more, it was glaringly apparent how vulnerable they were without Felicity. They had begun to take the things she could do with a computer for granted. She did the impossible so effortlessly that even John was guilty of sometimes forgetting what she brought to the table.

He moved further into the building, scanning like Oliver did. The first room was empty. He allowed Oliver to go ahead so that he could watch his back and keep the surprises to a minimum.

However, a short time later, Diggle lost sight of Oliver. He could hear a fight going on in another nearby room.

"Where is he, Laurel?" he asked. The building was too dark. He pulled out his flashlight. There were sounds coming from two different areas. He wasn't sure where he was needed.

"Damn!" Roy yelled.

"Are you okay?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah. There's a van pulling up. Several more men are coming your way," Roy said.

"Slow them down," Oliver barked.

Diggle rounded a corner and engaged into a gun fight. His left arm flared painfully as a bullet grazed him.

"We need to get out of here, guys," he yelled over the noise. "We're fighting blind and outnumbered."

A grunt of pain from Oliver concerned him. More gun shots from outside could be heard. Diggle grew worried about Roy. He'd been silent too long.

"Laurel, what's Roy's position?" he asked.

"Ah...he's not too far from you," Laurel replied.

"Is he on the ground or above?" Diggle asked in frustration. God, how he missed his favorite IT girl!

"I think he's still on the roof," Laurel said uncertainly.

"I'm pulling out to find him," Diggle said. "Get out now."

"I'm calling my dad," Laurel said. "He can get some cops to raid the location."

Diggle knew they should've done that to begin with. Without Felicity, they just couldn't scout a place the way they normally would. He spotted Roy right before everything went dark.

***** _Roy's P.O.V.*****_

Roy shot the man behind Dig with an arrow, not caring if he killed the guy or not. Diggle had been hit hard in the back of the head. Roy was just relieved the guy had no gun. Instead, he'd hit Dig with a two by four. "Diggle's down," Roy yelled. He moved quickly to get to Diggle's side and try and get him into the van.

A nerve racking twenty minutes later, they made it back to the lair. Oliver and Roy, dragging a barely conscious Diggle between them, finally made it inside. "His arm is also bleeding," Oliver said through clenched teeth.

Laurel jumped up and looked concerned as they led Dig to the metal table. "Is he okay?" Laurel asked.

"No thanks to you!" Roy exclaimed with a glare.

"How is he being injured my fault?" she asked in surprise.

"You're useless! We're blind in there because you can't tell us where the bad guys are!" Roy yelled.

"I'm not psychic! How could I tell you?" she asked.

"Felicity would! She'd hack into the cameras or even a damn satellite!" Roy said. He couldn't take much more of these half-assed missions where one of them getting hurt was a given. The last time it'd been him. This time, both Oliver and Diggle were sporting bloody wounds.

Laurel looked at Oliver. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" she asked accusingly.

Oliver sighed and ran a weary hand over his face. "Knock it off, Roy," he said. "It's not her fault. She's doing the best she can."

"Yeah, well, her best is going to get us killed!" Roy fumed. Without the mirakuru, Roy didn't heal quickly. He wasn't invulnerable. Being cured was both a blessing and a curse. Roy wouldn't have minded the superpowers, though, if the crazy didn't come with it.

Oliver didn't reply but worked silently to get Diggle's jacket off to check his arm.

"Do you need some help?" Laurel asked him.

Oliver shook his head. "You should probably go. See if your dad was able to get anything from that warehouse," Oliver said.

Laurel looked relieved to have a task, no matter how minor and nodded. As soon as she left, Roy felt some of his tension leaving.

"How long does this shit have to go on?" Roy asked crossly. He moved to hand Oliver the medical supplied he knew was needed. It's funny how routine some things became.

"You know at one time, I did this just by myself," Oliver informed him. "I did okay."

"Yeah, the body count was high, though," Diggle said, obviously awake.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Oliver asked.

John slowly sat up and put his hand on the back of his head. He winced and frowned at the blood on his hand when he pulled it back from his head. "When are you going to get a pillow? Placing a man with a head wound on a hard metal table can't be good," he said with a wry smile.

Oliver chuckled, some of his tension leaving the room. Roy shook his head. The two men were insane. Roy didn't know what had happened to make Felicity stay gone so long, but he suspected it was the appearance of Laurel Lance. For that fact alone, Roy couldn't help but resent the woman's presence. She wasn't Sara, and she never would be. Why the hell was Oliver letting her in their little club? She would either get herself killed or one of them.

"How long is Felicity supposed to stay gone?" Roy asked them.

"She has worked tirelessly for the past twenty months. She deserved a break," Oliver said calmly.

"She'll return when she's ready," Diggle added.

"She's coming back, right?" Roy asked, the worry in his voice.

Diggle smiled. "Yes, she is," he said confidently.

A week later, Roy wasn't so sure.

****** _Oliver's P.O.V******_

Oliver went into his new base of operation without any of the old eagerness he used to have. The three weeks without Felicity had been hard on the entire team. He, especially, was feeling the strain. Seeing Laurel there in Felicity's chair wasn't helping matters. It was just wrong on some many levels. Oliver knew this as he walked toward her. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. Oliver gave her a small smile. It wasn't her fault she wasn't Felicity. However, he knew he needed to talk to her before Felicity returned. Felicity's words before she left were still ringing in his ears. He couldn't afford to lose her. He'd lost too much already.

"Oliver, have you seen these pictures of Felicity?" Laurel asked eagerly. She gestured to the computer screen.

Seeing that she looked too happy, Oliver approached warily. When he glanced down at the computer screen, he was more than surprised to see Felicity holding hands with a taller, good-looking man. What captured his attention, however, was the look of happiness on her face. The guy was smiling down at her in obvious adoration. The caption read, "Captain America Finds Love".

"Did you know Felicity was dating Captain America?" Laurel asked.

Roy and Diggle had been working out in the back of the room. Laurel's words froze them in their spot.

"What?" Roy asked, running to the computer to see for himself. Diggle was a step behind him.

"There's a dozen similar pictures," Laurel said excitedly. "She must have met him through her cousin's boyfriend Tony Stark. Did you know?" She directed the question to Diggle.

He shook his head. "No idea," he said. A proud smile grew on his face as he looked at the various photos. There was even a shot of them kissing. "She knows how to keep a secret."

"That she does," Oliver agreed, his eyes glued on the photos.

Roy laughed. "She's full of surprises. First, she leaves in a helicopter piloted by Iron Man and now this! God, I hope she brings him back with her! I can't wait to meet him!" he said excitedly.

"If she comes back," Laurel said smugly. "They look pretty happy. And he lives in New York."

Roy's eyes flashed angrily. "Yeah, so? She lives _here_!"

"It's not like she has family here. Or even a job anymore. She can easily work for her cousin. Pepper Potts is CEO of Stark Industry," Laurel stated.

For a full minute, there was silence as her words penetrated the three men's minds.

"Felicity has family here. She has us," Diggle finally said. "She'll return."

Oliver realized his talk with Laurel couldn't be put off any longer. He refused to entertain the thought that Felicity would abandon them and their mission. However, he knew if he didn't make a few things clear to Laurel, things could continue to change for the worse with the team.

"Do you guys mind giving me and Laurel a few minutes alone? There's some things I need to discuss with her," Oliver said. John, of course, could read his mind and nodded in satisfaction. His _finally_ was unspoken. When Roy opened his mouth to protest, Diggle dragged him out.

"Let's go get some food to bring back," Diggle suggested. Roy reluctantly followed. He pulled out his phone, probably to look at more pictures online.

When they were gone, Oliver pulled up another chair to sit down by Laurel. "You know, Laurel, it means a lot to mean that you can handle this side of me. That you don't hate me for lying to you. I don't deserve your friendship, but I'm glad I have it," he told her.

Laurel gave him a brilliant smile. "Well, of course, Ollie. I understand what you're trying to do for this city. You're a hero. You and I are going to rebuild this city the way it used to be," she declared.

"Here's the thing, Laurel. I don't really need you to help me much on this end," Oliver said carefully.

She frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that what I do is dangerous. I would hate myself if something happened to you," Oliver said.

Laurel looked relieved. "Well, I'm a big girl, Ollie. I can take care of myself. Besides, you'd never let anything happen to me," she said confidently.

Oliver mentally groaned. He'd saved her one too many times when he'd first returned home. "I appreciate you filling in for Felicity while she's gone," he said.

"It's not a problem," she said, obviously glad Oliver needed her.

"But the thing is, Laurel, when she returns, I need you to not be here," he said. He winced as he realized how that sounded.

"What?" she asked in growing disbelief.

"I can't do this without Felicity," Oliver.

"We've been doing okay," Laurel said defensively.

"We've been hanging on," Oliver acknowledged. "But let me clarify. I don't _want_ to do this without Felicity. I've lost my mother. Thea has disappeared. The thought of losing Felicity makes me physically ill. She's too important to me. She's too important to the team and what we do here."

"Are you in love with her?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

She'd been waiting to ask him that since the scene with Slade. Oliver knew her well enough to know that. However, he'd made a point of keeping Felicity at a careful distance since then, and Felicity had told her in Oliver's presence that it was all an act. They took Oliver's silence for agreement. The thing is Oliver knew he could easily be in love with Felicity if he allowed himself to go there. She was special. However, he didn't allow himself to think of her as more than a friend. But the thought of losing her or doing what he did without her paralyzed him. She had become so much a part of his life and what he did that he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't there anymore. She wasn't just crucial to the Arrow but to him personally. Oliver didn't know how to explain that to Laurel, but he knew he had to try.

"I love her. She's my partner. She's also my conscious, and she's the heart of this team. She's my family. Lovers come and go. Family is forever," Oliver bluntly stated. He tried not to reach for her when she looked like he'd slapped her. He knew that Laurel wanted more from him. However, he didn't have the energy anymore to even begin to navigate between the Lances. Not to mention they'd both changed too much.

"Do you love me, Oliver?" she asked.

"I do, Laurel. I always will. But you and I are over. You know that. Being with Sara both before and after the island destroyed whatever future you and I could've had," Oliver said gently. "We can't ever be more than we are now."

"What if Felicity doesn't return?" Laurel asked.

Oliver closed his eyes at the thought. The fear of that would now keep him up at night. "If leaving Starling City is what she needs to do to be happy, I'll be okay with that," Oliver finally said. "But I still won't need you down here. I need you out there. I need you in the DA's office."

Laurel got up and gave him a sad look full of longing. Oliver kept his expression guarded. He couldn't give her what she needed any more than he could Felicity. However, it was Felicity that made his world make sense these days. If Felicity couldn't work as well with Laurel as she could Sara, then Laurel would go. It was an easy choice to make. When she left without another word, he felt guilty. However, he also felt lighter.

Felicity would come back. Her fling with the superhero was just a way for her to exorcise her crush on Oliver. He knew she had feelings for him. Unfortunately, Oliver knew if he gave in to the attraction between them, he'd just destroy what they had. He needed her to look at him as a hero. Dating him would make it really clear he was nothing but a fractured man—one who had a long way to go before he was whole. When she returned, things would go back to normal. They'd put the entire Slade mess behind them. Laurel wouldn't be there to cause tension. Things would make sense again.

***** _New York City*****_

Felicity was trying not to worry. Steve had called her three days ago to cancel their dinner plans. They'd been spending nearly every day together since they met in the past three weeks. Then he called to tell her that Natasha had informed him Clint had spotted Bucky on his last mission down in Central America. Brazil. He was going with her to meet up with Clint. He hoped to finally reach Bucky and bring him home. Felicity understood and wished she could see him off in person. However, she wished him luck and told him to call her when he returned.

It was her third night with no word at all from him. She wanted to call him, but she also didn't want to distract him. The waiting was agony. Waiting for Diggle and Oliver had never been this bad because it was never more than a few hours when they were out on a mission.

Penny watched her pacing on the third night. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just anxious. Not hearing anything from Steve is making me a bit nuts. I'm not very patient on a good day. Knowing he is so far away and not knowing what is happening is torture," Felicity said.

"Yeah. When Tony disappeared in the Middle East and then the last time he was presumed dead, I thought I was going to die," Pepper said sympathetically.

"Well, now I just feel guilty!" Felicity exclaimed with a cringe. "Things aren't nearly as bad as what you went through! I don't know how you did it."

"It wasn't easy," she admitted.

"I would've went insane," Felicity said.

"You and Steve have been spending a lot of time together," Pepper observed. "You really like him, don't you?"

Felicity blushed but nodded. "I do. So much," she said with a sigh. She sat down on the sofa next to Pepper. "He's so wonderful. The way he looks at me. The way he makes me feel. I've never had a man look at me that way."

"What about Oliver?" Pepper asked.

"Oliver looks at me with affection. I used to pretend it meant something," Felicity confessed. "But now I understand the difference. Steve looks at me the way a man's supposed to look at a woman he's attracted to. Oliver loves me. I know that he does. I feel it when I'm with him. I'm important to him. I know this without a doubt. He's killed for me. He never did that when Thea or Laurel was kidnapped. But he did when the Count held me. I thought maybe it meant he was _in love_ with me. That someday he'd look at me and want to be with me."

"You don't think that anymore?" Pepper inquired.

Felicity gave a small smile. "Now it doesn't matter. I've met Steve. Oliver and I might've turned into something, but I don't think I'd ever feel secure with him. I'd always feel like I was convenient or that I was too awkward," she shared. "But with Steve, I just fit. It's like I found the missing piece of me. It's hard to explain."

Pepper grinned. "You're falling for him!" she exclaimed.

A secret smile on her face, Felicity nodded. "I really am," she said. "I know I've got to get back to my life in Starling City, but the thought of leaving here, leaving him physically hurts."

"You know you don't have to leave. You can stay here. Work for me," Pepper said.

Felicity shook her head. "I can't just abandon Oliver and Diggle. I have to go back. I might not stay, but I'm going to go back. They need me," she said. She wasn't so certain of that anymore, but she owed it to them to return and see how she felt.

"What about Steve?" Pepper asked.

"I guess I'll see how he feels about me leaving. Maybe he'll come visit me. Or Tony will let him borrow his jet," Felicity said with a grin.

Pepper smiled. "Anytime," she said.

They stayed up chatting. Tony returned after his brain session with Bruce. He finally conceded that Bruce was right. The Hulk wasn't going anywhere. It really irked Tony to be wrong, so he dragged Felicity to his lab to show off his newest invention to make himself feel better. Pepper loved having her cousin with them. Her mind worked similarly to Tony's. They were like two peas in a pod. Tony could not only show off his experiments to an appreciative audience, but he could explain things to someone who understood. For Felicity, Tony was a welcome distraction.

The next morning, Felicity was eating breakfast alone after a restless night of tossing and turning. Both Tony and Pepper were already gone to work when she got out of bed. Her phone beeped. She read the text. _I'm home. Come see me when you can._ It was from Steve. She breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, she sent Pepper a text letting her know that Steve was back. She quickly finished getting dressed and headed to Steve's. Although she'd never been to his apartment before, she knew where he lived because he'd told her. The GPS on her phone gave her his exact location, however.

Steve was getting out of his shower when the doorbell rang. He finished drying his hair and chest before wrapping the towel around his waist. When he saw it was Felicity, he opened the door with a warm smile. The sight of her served to chase the dark clouds he'd brought home with him.

"You're back!" she said gazing up at him. The sight of his bare chest caused her words to clog in her throat. They'd not had sex yet. He'd given her a few heated kisses, but they'd not spent time in his apartment alone. There really hadn't been much of an opportunity for more. Normally, he picked her up and kissed her goodnight on Tony's doorstep. It was old-fashioned and sweet. Felicity had been okay with that, enjoying the romance of it. She was also enjoying the buildup, the anticipation. It seemed like he was too.

Now, though, his eyes were tormented. She hugged him tightly, her face against his bare chest.

Steve clung to her, seeking some sort of comfort. He felt drained. Before she'd rang his bell, his solitary state felt much lonelier than ever. Without Bucky, he had no one of his own. Looking at Felicity, however, he realized that wasn't true anymore.

"How did it go? Did you find Bucky?" Felicity asked, pulling back to meet his eyes.

Steve nodded. "I did," he said with a sad sigh. "It didn't go well." Bucky was still closed off. Steve had failed utterly. "He didn't want to come back with me."

Felicity gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry," she said. "What can I do?"

Steve stared down at her, a rush of feeling for her rushing through him. Suddenly, it all became clear to him. There was only one thing that he needed.

"Be with me," he said softly, his hand caressing her cheek.

Smiling, she nodded. "I'd like that," she admitted. He bent down and kissed her. Unlike the other times they'd kiss, his kiss now had an urgency, a hunger that he'd never shown her.

Felicity felt herself go up in flames at the hunger he unleashed. A matching one rose up inside of her in answer to his silent demand. Her arms pulled him tight against her. He pushed her against the wall next to the closed door. His mouth slanted against hers over and over. Finally, he broke off the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck, sucking hard, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at her. Her chest heaving, she locked her eyes on his. Then her hand reached out and touched his face. He was so gorgeous. That he wanted her so much was still somewhat of a surprise. "I wish I could make things better with your friend," she said. This man who had done so much, lost so much deserved more. Her heart ached for the pain she could see he was in. Unlike Oliver, he held no barrier up to keep her at a distance but allowed her to see what he was feeling. He allowed himself to seek comfort from her. His desire bathed her in warmth. Felicity was never that good with words, so she didn't think she'd ever be able to describe exactly how being with him now felt. It felt like the beginning of something wonderful. The feeling of excitement and happiness grew as he gazed down at her in awe.

"You make things better just by existing," he said with a smile. "Being here with me now is just like icing on the cake."

Felicity didn't know what she'd done to deserve a man like him looking at her the way he was, but she was grateful. When he bent down and swept her into his arms, she felt both elation and fear.

Was this just an affair? Would it be over when she left? She wanted to just bask in the moment, to get lost in the pleasure. However, he already mattered too much.

When he gently laid her on his bed, she couldn't help asking. "What is this, Steve? I...I mean you and I...this?" she asked, stumbling.

Steve had spent enough time with her to know what she meant. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Smiling, he brought it to his lips. "This is just the beginning," he promised.

Joy exploded as his eyes held a promise she couldn't help but respond to. Her arms went around his neck as he covered her body with his own. His lips met hers, and she became lost in his embrace.

***** _Chapter End******_

 _Sorry if you wanted some smut, but I wanted to keep it sweet and romantic. I hope you enjoyed this. Please, take a minute and let me know!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stelicity

 _*****The Next Day*****_

Felicity woke up encased in warmth. The cocoon felt so good that she didn't want to open her eyes or move. Then her mind woke up, and she realized why she felt so warm. A man's very delectable body was wrapped around her. She opened her eyes just a smidgeon and saw his very muscled arm around her.

God, he was beautiful! Felicity had always had a weakness for muscles, and Steve's were even bigger than Oliver's. Last night she'd traced every inch of that amazing chest with her tongue. Her face got red just thinking about it. He'd made love to her three times. Felicity couldn't remember ever having so many orgasms in a night. He had been both passionate and tender. So tender that it brought tears to her eyes.

She turned in his arms so that she could look at him. He looked relaxed. It made her feel good to know she was able to chase away his demons for a night. A feat she was never able to quite manage with Oliver. A pang of guilt hit her for thinking of Oliver. However, how could she not? Felicity had spent so many months longing for Oliver even as she tried not to. She had felt a connection to Oliver from the beginning. Although they were from two very different worlds, she got him. And he got her. He was charismatic and driven. She admired him immensely. However, he didn't love her the way she needed him to. Realizing he probably never would wasn't as hard to bear as it used to be. Being with Steve had opened her eyes to so much.

As she thought about the past few weeks with Steve, a smile broke out across her face. She felt like Cinderella. The prince of the ball saw her. He saw her, and he wanted her. He was sweet, thoughtful, and intelligent. His eyes didn't glaze over when she talked about her computers and technology. He didn't listen to humor or appease her until she could do something for him. Instead, he asked questions. He genuinely wanted to know. The technology of the twenty-first century perpetually fascinated him even as he complained that we were too reliant on it. "What happens when it fails?" he had asked more than once.

She reached out and ran her hand down his sculpted chest. His arms tightened around her in response.

"Good morning," he said as he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she said, giving him a shy smile. The things they did last night caused her to blush in the light of the morning dawn.

He moved slightly to place a light kiss on her lips.

"It's been a long time since I've woken up in a man's arms," Felicity admitted.

"Is it okay that hearing that makes me incredibly happy?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Yes," she replied, her face flushing even more.

"Can I make you breakfast?" he asked as he sat up in the bed.

"You cook?" she asked with a surprised grin. She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest even though he'd seen and kissed every inch of her body throughout the night.

"Not anything fancy," he replied. "But a single man who likes to eat has to learn some basics. Going out to eat can be tiresome. When I'm alone, many people approach me. It's okay, but sometimes I'd just like to read the paper in peace."

Felicity laughed and stroked his cheek. "Poor popular hero," she teased. "It must be rough having those legion of fans!"

He looked sheepish but chuckled and put his feet on the floor. "If it's okay, I'll take a quick shower, so I can get started on breakfast," he said.

Feeling bold, Felicity replied, "You don't want to shower with me?"

Now it was Steve's turn to blush as her remark caught him off guard. "I...well..."

Felicity laughed, delighted with him. She let the sheet drop and wrapped her arms around his back to hug him. "It's okay," she said, kissing the side of his neck. "That's a big step."

He turned slightly to look at her, his eyes appreciating his new naked view. "I can't say it's one I've ever taken with a woman," he shared, looking slightly embarrassed by his lack of worldliness. Unable to resist her when she was looking so pleased at his confession, he reached out and pulled her in his lap to kiss her thoroughly.

Heart racing, he pulled away, leaning his forehead on top of her head as he cradled her in his arms. "Felicity, I can't tell you how much being with you means to me," he said. When she moved slightly so she could see his face, he continued. "I'm so glad I found you."

"I feel the same way," Felicity confessed. "I can't believe I met someone like you or that you'd want me this way. It feels like a dream."

Steve frowned. "The men in the twenty-first century must be blind," he said.

"In their defense, my babble tends to scare most of them off," she said.

"I love your babble," Steve said, smiling. He placed another kiss on her lips. "It's why I feel so comfortable around you. I was such a misfit before the army and the serum."

"It's hard for me to imagine that," Felicity said. Her stomach rumbled interrupting them.

Steve grinned in amusement. "Someone's hungry," he said.

"I burned a lot of calories last night," she teased.

Laughing, Steve got out of bed. Felicity admired his naked backside with a happy sigh. That view will never get old.

"Give me a few minutes, and the bathroom's all yours," Steve said over his shoulder.

Watching him until he went out of sight, Felicity gave a low chuckle. It pleased her to know that she alone got to see America's favorite hero completely naked.

***** _Three Days Later*****_

The next few days were the best days of Felicity's life. She and Steve were inseparable. Tony teased her about it, but she just grinned. He caught her packing an overnight bag the third day after they'd become intimate.

"Like you've never packed one of these," Felicity replied when he teased her.

Tony scoffed. "Like I've ever packed my own overnight bag!" he exclaimed.

Felicity laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Tony grinned unabashedly. "So have you decided to stay in New York?" he asked hopefully.

Felicity froze as the question hit her. She knew that she needed to go home. She'd been gone almost four weeks. Her life was in Starling City. Suddenly, her legs felt weak, and she sat down on the sofa.

Tony grew concerned as her face became pale. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What am I doing?" she wondered. "My life is not in New York."

"It could be," Tony said gently.

Felicity shook her head. "We've talked about this, Tony. I like visiting New York. I don't want to live here," she replied. "Besides my boys need me."

"Doesn't Steve need you, too?" he prompted.

"I hope so," she said. "I need him. Leaving him behind won't be easy."

"Then don't," Tony said.

Felicity gave a small laugh. "You never give up," she said.

"Never," Tony replied, grinning.

Felicity didn't have a reply. She left Tony in turmoil.

Diggle called that night when she and Steve were wrapping up dinner. She had cooked for him for the first time. Knowing she'd have to say goodbye soon made her not want to share him with the public.

"Hey, John," she said as Steve began to clear the table.

"How's it going, Felicity?" John asked.

"Great!" she replied.

"So when were you going to tell me you now know Captain America?" John wondered.

"How did you know?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Your pictures have been on every gossip rag in the country," John revealed.

"Really?"

"You didn't know?" John asked, surprised. Usually Felicity was the _first_ to know everything.

"Well, I've been busy," she admitted sheepishly.

John chuckled. "So I've seen," he said in amusement. "You look very happy in all the pictures."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way," Felicity said. "It's been kind of amazing but also kind of fast."

"I'm glad for you, Felicity. You deserve the best, and I'm not sure you could do better than Captain America," John said, a smile in his voice.

"Thanks," she said, feeling relieved. John's opinion meant a lot to her. She missed him, and it was good to have him knowing about Steve, who had become so important to her in such a short time. "Does...uh…does Oliver know?"

"Yes, Laurel showed us all the photos a few days ago," John said.

"Oh," Felicity said, unsure how she felt about that. There was a pause. Then she said, "How's Laurel doing? I mean with my babies."

"She's okay. Roy's not happy, though. He's convinced she's going to get us killed,' John shared.

"Really?" Felicity asked in surprise. A part of her was pleased that the always confident Laurel wasn't up to snuff.

"Yes, we've had a few close calls, which is why I'm calling. We could really use you. Any time frame on when you're returning?"

"Uh…well, I'm not sure. It's complicated," she said weakly. Steve came back to the table to wipe it down, flashing a warm smile at her. She smiled back. How could she leave him?

"Are you coming back?" John asked carefully.

"Of course," she replied automatically. "I just haven't worked out the details yet."

"Okay. Let us know," John said. "It's not the same without you. Oliver's still not able to track down Thea. There's rumors of a new guy taking over Queen Consolidated. We need to be ready. He really misses you."

"He said that?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Not in words, but it's obvious," John told her. "He's lost without you. We all are. But Oliver wants you to be happy. If you decide to stay, he'd understand."

Felicity didn't know how to respond. A part of her thought facing Oliver again would be a clear test of if what she was feeling with Steve was real. Was she just caught up in the romance? Or was she really in love with him?

"I'll let you know soon," she told John. They said their goodbyes. When she disconnected the phone, she saw that Steve was sitting across from her waiting patiently.

"Everything okay back home?" he asked cautiously.

"That was John. He was wondering when I was going back home," she said. She looked pensive as she thought about the ramifications. Nervous energy filled her, and she got up and wandered into his living room. Steve followed her.

"Is there a date you need to return by?" he asked.

When she finally stopped wondering and faced him. Shaking her head, she sat down on his sofa. "Not exactly," she answered.

Steve knew the day would come when she had to leave town, but he'd tried not to think about it, enjoying the time he had with her. He sat down next to her, his arm automatically went around her shoulders. Felicity laid her head on his chest. Steve was startled when a few minutes later she began to cry.

"Honey, don't cry. It'll be okay," he said, wrapping his other arm around her and hugging her close.

She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I feel torn in two," she confessed. "I don't want to say goodbye to you. But my guys need me. If one of them gets really hurt because I'm not there, I'd never forgive myself."

Steve frowned. They'd not really discussed exactly how she spent her time working for Starling City's vigilante. She'd talked about it some when they first met. He knew her computer skills helped him track criminals. Now that she'd become so important to him he wasn't sure how much he liked the thought of her working with a man who was one step above a criminal. Some would argue he _was_ a criminal. He thought about Natasha and Clint. Both were assassins. Does killing criminals on the government's orders make it any different than what the Arrow did? After SHIELDS' collapse, Steve was still struggling with how he was supposed to view his country.

"Felicity, what exactly do you mean when you say 'your guys'?" he inquired. She'd never mentioned anyone else besides John, Oliver Queen's bodyguard, who she'd gotten to know working for Queen. "I know you work with the Arrow. I take it your friend John works with him, too? Is there anyone else?"

Felicity grimaced but nodded. She reached under her glasses and wiped her eyes. She wanted desperately to tell him Oliver was the Arrow. The thought of lying to the most honest man in America made her ill. However, she would never forget how betrayed Oliver had looked when she'd told his secret to Barry and that was to save his life. "I need to go home," she said, ignoring his line of questioning.

Steve nodded, understanding. "I understand," he said.

Felicity looked at him silently for a minute and then pulled away. "That's it? 'I understand.' You have nothing else to add?" she prompted.

"I don't like that you have to go, but I understand," he said. He understood duty and loyalty and the bonds of friendship.

"Well, okay then," Felicity said, getting to her feet. She was both deeply hurt and disappointed by his response. "I should go and make plans. Thanks for dinner. Well, I made it, but thanks for letting me."

Steve frowned in confusion. He got to his feet and reached out for her, grabbing her hand. "It's going to be okay. We'll work things out," he said.

Felicity wanted to scream at him: _How? He lived on the other side of the freakin' country!_ The distance obviously didn't bother him. But she said nothing. Instead, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure," she said breezily. "I'll call you when I get the details worked out." She turned to locate her bag.

Steve stared at her in bemusement. She went from crying to being perfectly composed. Her smile, though, didn't seem right. Before he had a chance to question her further, she had given him a breezy goodbye and was out his apartment door.

He sat in his apartment trying to figure out what went wrong for a while. Then he got out his phone and dialed Natasha.

"Can you come over?" he asked her. "I need some advice." When she agreed, he hung up. Hopefully, Natasha could explain where exactly he'd went wrong.

***** _Back in Starling City*****_

When Diggle finished talking to Felicity, he went to their base of operations. He wasn't surprised to see Oliver there working out. It was a familiar sight, especially since Felicity had left. Laurel's absence, though, was new. Diggle hadn't seen her since she'd shown them the pictures of Felicity and Captain America. Diggle was still trying to wrap his mind around that one. However, he couldn't have picked a better guy for Felicity if he'd tried.

He knew Diggle had spoken to Laurel, but he'd not been privy to specifics. He approached Oliver, deciding to poke the bear.

"So I've not seen Laurel around the past few days," Diggle commented.

Oliver stopped and faced Diggle. "Felicity doesn't want her here. She told me that before she left. We need Felicity much more than Laurel. I don't know how to begin finding someone to fill Felicity's shoes," Oliver admitted. "If Laurel quits encroaching on Felicity's space, maybe we won't have to."

"You told Laurel that?" Diggle asked, a bit surprised. When it came to the Lance girls, Oliver was often blind. Laurel, especially, he viewed with rose-colored glasses.

Oliver nodded. "I told her that that I needed her in the DA's office, not down here. And that we couldn't function very well without Felicity."

"What did she say?" Diggle asked.

"She asked me if I was in love with Felicity," Oliver shared.

Diggle blinked, not expecting that. "Seriously? What did you say?" he wondered.

"That she was too important for me to lose. She's my family. I need her. I don't need Laurel the same way. Not anymore," Oliver said. "I hurt her, but I had to set up some boundaries. I owe Felicity that at the very least." He and Felicity still hadn't quite recovered from the debacle with Slade. He knew he had hurt her and was the reason she had left town.

"Yeah, some boundaries most definitely needed to be set," Diggle agreed. "I like Laurel. We may very well need her on an occasion mission where we need Felicity down here and a woman up there. But we don't need her down here, especially as much as she was here."

"Yes, I know," Oliver said.

"But you know things with Felicity won't be the same when she returns. You know that right?" Diggle questioned.

Oliver's eyes narrowed sharply. "Did you talk to her? When is she coming home?" he asked.

"Soon," Diggle said. "She'll let us know when she's coming back for sure once she gets it worked out. I think it's going to be hard for her. We need to give her time when she returns. Not push her to share until she's ready."

Oliver frowned. "She's having a vacation fling. When she gets home, she'll be fine. Things will go back to normal," Oliver said.

"You are really blind sometimes when it comes to her," Diggle said, shaking his head. "She was in love with you. You told her you loved her as an act. Now she's met the greatest American hero in history who seems to be crazy about her, who's not afraid to love her. How do you think things will be the way they were?"

Oliver didn't like hearing that and turned away, ending the conversation. All that really mattered was that she came home. She believed in him when no one else did. He lost his parents, his sister, his company, and Sara. He couldn't lose her, too. He refused to acknowledge the voice inside him that feared he had already lost her.

 _******New York******_

When Pepper and Tony returned from their late dinner date, they were surprised to find Felicity in the dark curled up on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked in concern as she went to Felicity.

"I'm okay," she replied listlessly. "It's time for me to go home."

"What?" Tony demanded. Pepper gave him a sharp look, effectively cutting off his next words. She indicated with a nod that he should go. He sighed heavily and left them alone.

"Are you wanting to go?" Pepper asked. "You know you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Felicity gave her a wan smile. "Thanks. You and Tony have been so great. I really needed this time away," Felicity said. She sat up on the couch.

"But you're still determined to go back to Starling City? To Oliver?" she clarified.

Felicity nodded. "Dig called. They need me back," she said.

"What about what you need?" Pepper asked.

"I love making a difference. Being needed. I could never go back to just being an IT girl," Felicity replied.

"You could make a difference here working with Tony," Pepper said.

An amused smile broke out on Felicity's face. She and Tony were well matched. Both were relentless. "Tony doesn't need me. He only needs you," Felicity said.

"What about Steve?" Pepper asked, trying another tactic. "I thought you and he were getting close."

"We were. He's been amazing," Felicity said. "But when I told him tonight I needed to go home, he didn't seem that upset. He's had his fun. I guess I was just a nice distraction."

Pepper looked dismayed. "What? That's crazy!" she exclaimed. "I've seen him with you. He's crazy about you!"

"I thought he was. He indicated he was," Felicity said. "But he didn't ask me to stay."

"Would you stay if he asked?" Pepper probed.

"I don't know. But it'd be nice if he asked," Felicity said, her disappointment apparent.

"So what are you going to do?" Pepper inquired.

"Go home," Felicity stated as her eyes filled with tears. Pepper moved so she could put her arms around her shoulders. She held Felicity as she cried.

Felicity wasn't sure how she was going to leave Steve behind.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

 _Your reviews are most welcome!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading. Even though Felicity and Steve Rogers will NEVER be a couple in TV land, it's fun to play with characters we love. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Because You're Worth It

 ********** _New York-Same Day******_

Steve waited impatiently for Natasha to arrive. Finally, his doorbell rang. He opened it, surprised to see Clint with her.

"I didn't realize you were in town," he said to Clint.

Natasha smiled knowingly as they stepped into his apartment. "Well, Clint knows more about seducing and satisfying women than I do, so I figured he could help," she said with a wink.

"If you'd rather talk to Nat alone, it's not a big deal," Clint said with an easy smile.

"No, it's fine. I need all the help I can get," he said with a sigh. "Please have a seat. Need a drink or anything?"

"I'll get it," Natasha said, heading toward his small kitchen. "I did bring the good vodka the last time I was here."

Steve finally smiled. Natasha did like her vodka.

"So what's going on?" Clint asked. "Did you and your girlfriend—who I've not met yet—have a fight?"

"No, not exactly," Steve replied, looking slightly confused.

Natasha came into the living room with three tumbler glasses that she'd bought after her first visit months ago. "What did you do?" she asked as she put the glasses on the coffee table and began to pour.

"I'm not exactly sure," Steve admitted. "Things have been so amazing between us. She's so perfect, so wonderful that I'm still in awe."

"I'm so going to have to meet the woman that can put that look on Cap's face," Clint remarked, grinning.

"She's a real sweetheart. Brilliant, beautiful, a bit awkward," Natasha said, smiling.

"She's not awkward," Steve defended. "She just gets carried away and babbles a bit. I find it very cute."

"So do I," Natasha said. She turned back to Clint. "She understands Tony when he speaks about his inventions." That said enough. Clint nodded in understanding. "She sounds great. Perfect for you, Captain. Congratulations," Clint said, happy for him. No one deserved something good more than the Captain.

"So what happened?" Natasha asked after giving him a drink and sitting on the sofa next to Clint. Steve was sitting in the chair.

"Felicity made me dinner last night," Steve shared.

"Was it bad?" Clint wondered.

"No, it was great. Everything she does is great," Steve said with a small smile. "As I was cleaning up, she got a call from one of her friends in Starling City."

"She's leaving?" Clint guessed, surprised.

"I think so," Steve said with a glum look.

"What do you mean, 'you think'?" Natasha asked. "How can you not know?"

"She said they needed her back. She was upset and crying," Steve said.

"She's upset at the thought of leaving you?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded. Then he frowned. "At first she was. Then she, like, changed. It was odd. She wasn't upset at all. She smiled and said goodnight," Steve shared.

"So you made her feel better," Clint said. "That's good."

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't seem herself. Her smile didn't reach her eyes," Steve shared. "I think she was upset with me or disappointed."

"So what did you say exactly when she told you she needed to go home?" Natasha asked.

"I told her that I'd miss her, but I understood she had to return to her work and that we'd work it out," Steve told them.

"So the woman you've been seeing constantly for the past month, the woman you're crazy about tells you she needs to go back home and your response is 'I'll miss you'?" Natasha asked, incredulous.

"That's not all I said!" Steve said defensively.

"She was crying at the thought of leaving you, and it didn't occur to you to ask her not to go?" Natasha asked.

"She has to go. She has a job that's important to her. I wouldn't expect her to give it up," Steve said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "The woman loves you, and you say, 'I'm going to miss you.' You might as well have said, 'Don't let the door hit you on the way out!'" she said with a smirk.

Steve looked at her in disbelief. "What? That's insane! I wasn't going to say that! Nor did I mean that!" Steve exclaimed.

"That's probably how she took it," Natasha said.

"Women need to know they're special and that they matter," Clint said. "If the thought of leaving you brought her to tears, she needed to hear you would be deeply upset at her leaving."

"Exactly," Natasha agreed.

"So I should ask her to stay?" Steve asked, unsure.

"You need to make it clear that you don't want to live apart from her," Natasha said.

"Unless you really don't mind," Clint said slowly. "It's okay if you aren't heartbroken at the thought of her moving hundreds of miles away. It's okay. Sometimes a summer romance is just that. And sometimes absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I don't want to live apart from her. I've never loved a woman the way I love Felicity," Steve said firmly. "She has changed me for all time. I know I haven't known her long, but I can't imagine her not being in my life."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Natasha asked.

"What are you _prepared_ to do?" Clint inquired.

Steve thought about it a moment. Then he replied, "Whatever it takes."

***** _The Next Day*****_

Felicity woke up the next day ready to finalize plans to end her vacation and head back home. A lingering listlessness made getting things done a bit harder. By ten o'clock, however, everything was ready. She thought about waiting until tomorrow and getting another night with Steve. However, staying goodbye was going to be hard enough. There was no point in dragging it out.

When the doorbell rang, she ignored it, figuring it was for Tony or Pepper. A knock sounded on her bedroom door. Thinking it was Pepper, she called out, "Come in." She returned to zipping up her suitcase.

"Felicity," a voice she immediately recognized as Steve's said. She turned in surprise.

"What...what are you doing here?" Felicity stammered.

"I wanted to see you," Steve said, stepping closer to her. "That's okay, right?"

"Yes! I mean, of course, it is!" she assured him, forcing a smile on her face. She stepped forward to embrace him. However, he held onto her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.

"Felicity, I believe I really disappointed you with my reaction to your departure," Steve said. "I am sorry."

"Oh...well, it's okay. We've had fun together. You've made my vacation so much better," Felicity said, trying to sound casual.

"I'm sorry, honey," Steve said, apologizing again. He moved one of his hands to cup her cheek. "I've not been very clear. Let me fix that."

Felicity couldn't find her voice. His gaze was so full of love that she couldn't speak. How did she not see it before? She nodded, hoping he'd continue.

His other hand moved from her shoulder to hold one of her hands. "I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak. I love everything about you," he said with a smile. "I love your heart that is full of so much compassion and kindness. I love your mind that is so unique, so brilliant. You challenge me as much as you comfort me. In a world that often baffles me, you make sense. Being with you makes me happy like nothing has in a long time. I don't want you to go, but I love you too much to ask you to walk away from the work you are doing in Starling City. I know how much it matters to you."

As Felicity listened to his beautiful words, tears coursed down her cheek. His thumb wiped most away.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said, hating her tears.

"I love you, too," she said. It was the first time either of them had said those words. "How do I say goodbye to you? There's nothing good about saying bye to you!"

Unable to resist, Steve pressed his lips to her, kissing her. He wanted his kiss to show both his love and his passion. But he also wanted it to show his faith, his faith in them. He gentled the kiss that had begun so fervently. He pulled back, taking a breath. He placed one final, soft kiss on her lips, smiling warmly at her.

"I meant it when I said we'll work it out," Steve said.

"How?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked.

Felicity nodded. "Of course," she replied, finally smiling at him.

"Give me some time, and I'll figure out a way to keep us together," Steve told her.

"You'll move to Starling City?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"SHIELD is broken, dismantled. I'm sure it won't stay that way, but I could never trust it again," Steve said. "I'll always be a soldier. If my country needs me, I could never say no. If the Avengers need me, I'll be there."

"But you would be willing to move out of New York?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"I would do whatever it takes to be close to you," Steve said. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Is this really happening?" Felicity asked. Then she groaned. "Did I say that out loud?"

He chuckled. Then he kissed her again.

When the kiss ended, Felicity said, "I've made plans to leave tonight."

"Can you wait until tomorrow? My friend Clint would love to meet you. I know Tony and Pepper would want to give you a nice dinner before you leave. Bruce and Natasha would also like to see you and say goodbye.

Felicity smiled. "I guess I can move my timetable up a day," she said, not wanting to protest. She wanted to be with him as much as possible. Now that she knew he was going to come to Starling City, goodbye would be much easier.

"Good!" Steve said, grinning.

"So what should we do until dinner time?" Felicity asked with a coy smile.

"We could go back to my place," Steve said, flashing her a look none of his friends had ever seen before.

"I think that sounds like a very good plan," she said, moving up on her tip toes to kiss him again.

***** _Later that Evening*****_

Pepper was glad that Felicity allowed her and Tony to treat her to a special dinner her last night in town. It'd been so good to have her stay for an extended vacation. Although Tony and Pepper were disappointed that she wanted to leave, they understood. Tony insisted he treat her and their friends to diner at Per Se, a five star restaurant at the Time Warner Center that had an amazing view of Central Park. Tony's bank account assured them a very secluded section of the restaurant. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce joined Steve in saying goodbye.

Tony sat at the head of the table. Pepper was on his right and Bruce on his left. Felicity sat next to Pepper with Steve next to her. Natasha was directly across from Steve with Clint next to her. Felicity was very excited to meet Clint, whose reputation with a bow was legendary. It was really hard for her to refrain from asking him about his technique, his training, and his preferred bow and arrows. She was always looking for ways to give Oliver an edge.

Pepper smiled as she watched Felicity attempt to make small talk with Clint. She knew how badly Felicity was dying to get her hands on Clint's bow and arrow and make a comparison note. Feeling sorry for Felicity, she leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, Felicity. I'll get Tony to get his specs and send them to you."

Felicity turned to her cousin in surprise. Then she laughed. "You know me too well!" she exclaimed.

Knowing and understanding people were Pepper's gifts. It was what made her so good at handling Tony long before they became a couple. It served her well as she stepped into the CEO role so easily. She gave Felicity a wink. Tony caught it and looked quizzical. "I'll tell you later," she told him quietly.

"So you're really leaving us?" Natasha asked her after their first course was passed out.

"Yes, it's time to go home," Felicity said. She reached under the table and squeezed Steve's hand.

"I can't believe Steve is letting you go," Clint remarked.

"Well, he's not," Felicity said, smiling happily at Steve. "Not exactly."

All his friends looked at him in confusion. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to move to Starling City," he announced.

His friends had varying degrees of surprise on their face. Except for Natasha. She hadn't been too surprised. She knew Steve meant it when he said he'd do whatever it took.

"So what's your plan?" Tony asked him.

"I won't go right away. I have to take care of a few details here. Clear it with Uncle Sam," Steve said.

"The president won't like you so far away from D.C.," Tony remarked.

"He'll have to get over it," Steve said flatly. "I will never abandon my duty to this country, but they can't expect me to not have a life. I lost too much serving this country. Although I have no regrets about that, I'm not willing to give up Felicity for him or anyone else."

Felicity looked at him a bit in awe, her heart in her eyes. Steve's friends were both happy and relieved to see that her feelings for her were just as strong as his. They were happy to see him get some long overdue personal happiness.

"Isn't he the most perfect man?" Felicity said, gazing lovingly at Steve. Then she cringed, turning to the other men at the table. "Not that the rest of you aren't great! I'm sure you're pretty perfect, too. I mean, I'm sure some woman somewhere thinks so. Or maybe you haven't met the perfect someone yet."

Tony laughed while his friends gave her amused glances. "I'm going to miss your babbles," he said, giving her a fond look.

Felicity smiled sheepishly. It was still surprising that she'd found a place here amongst these incredible people. If it wasn't for her time with Oliver, however, she wasn't sure she'd be nearly so comfortable. Tony she'd known for several years, but his superhero for friends were in a class by themselves. Oliver had been her first hero. It was kind of funny that he'd opened the door to a whole new world.

She glanced up at Steve. Felicity hoped that Steve would fit just as easily into her world in Starling City.

 ********* _Starling City*****_

Felicity didn't know why she was so nervous as she was about to enter their lair. It had been her home. If she was being honest to herself, though, that wasn't true. The new location had never felt like home—at least not the way the foundry had been. She had sent Diggle a message that she was arriving today sometime. After unpacking and calling Steve and Pepper, she had no reason not to go see her guys.

She opened the door and braced herself for the questions. Smiling at the familiar sight of her guys engaging in sparring, she stepped further into the room. There was no Laurel in sight. Feeling relieved and more confident, she moved closer.

"Hello!" she said loudly.

All three men froze and turned toward her. Oliver's familiar mask went up as he realized it was her. Diggle smiled and Roy grinned, running toward her.

He picked her up in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. "Thank God you're back! Don't ever leave me alone with these guys again!" Roy exclaimed.

Felicity laughed as he put her down. Diggle embraced her next as Oliver slowly approached.

"Good to have you back," Diggle said happily.

"Are you back?" Oliver asked carefully.

From his tension, Felicity knew he was afraid. Affection and love for him welled up inside of her. Something inside of her relaxed. "I'm back," she said softly.

Oliver exhaled and moved to hug her. Roy and Diggle moved away to give them a minute. "I missed you," Oliver whispered into her ear, lowering his mask with her as he did with very few people.

She smiled happily. "I missed you, too," she said. She stepped out of his embrace, relieved that his touch no longer stirred her like it used to. Until she saw him again, she hadn't been sure.

"I can't believe you went out with Captain America!" Roy said excitedly. "How awesome is he?"

"He's pretty awesome," Felicity said, her smile widening.

"Did you get Oliver his autograph?" Diggle asked with a wink.

"Hey, that was _you_ that wanted one!" Oliver insisted in outrage.

Felicity laughed. "No, I didn't get one because I figured that when he comes to town, you can meet him in person," she said.

Roy and Diggle's faces both lit up while Oliver frowned.

"He's coming? When?" Roy asked eagerly.

"He loves me," Felicity said softly. "He will be moving here as soon as he gets clearance from the government." She said it to Roy and then looked at Diggle and Oliver, waiting for their response.

To say Oliver was surprised would be an understatement. Before he could hide his reaction, he said, "You cannot be serious! You just met the guy, and suddenly he's going to just pick up his life—his life defending the freakin' planet to be here in Starling City with you?"

Felicity took a step back. Oliver's words were like a blow. Both Roy and Diggle turned on Oliver, ready to defend her. Oliver winced, realizing how bad his words sounded. "I didn't mean it like it sounded!" he exclaimed. "I'm just surprised."

Felicity took a deep breath and stepped toward Oliver, fire in her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you can't imagine a guy loving me enough to give up his life to be with me. You can't imagine anyone wanting me enough to do exactly that!" She paused to take a breath, trying to get a grip on her anger. In a softer tone, she continued, "I would've loved you, Oliver, if you'd let me. But you didn't want me that way. To you, I wasn't worth the risk. Now this amazing man thinks I'm worth it, so yes, Oliver, he's moving here. Eventually. When he does, I won't be lying to him about what I do here. Just like your exes Helena, Laurel, and Sara know your secret, he's going to know mine. Be okay with it, or I won't work with you. He will come first. You will no longer have that distinction."

"What?" Oliver asked, feeling lambasted by her outpouring of words. He wasn't sure what to address first. He went with the last thing. "It's not your secret to tell!"

"It's just as much my secret as it is yours. We're partners, remember? That's what you told me. Is it no longer true?" she asked, daring him to deny it.

Diggle and Roy exchanged a glance. Both realized their presence was not necessary. However, Diggle was reluctant to leave Felicity alone, knowing how vulnerable she was when it came to Oliver. He gestured and let Roy know that he should probably leave. Roy didn't argue. He didn't want Felicity to feel embarrassed or upset at having him witness a very personal conversation between her and Oliver. They needed her too much. Roy knew that Oliver understood that, so he'd better not run her off. Roy threw one last glare at his mentor before leaving them to their privacy.

"Yes, we're partners, Felicity," Oliver said in resignation.

"Oliver, this is Captain America. Not some stranger from the big city," Diggle interjected. "This man gave his life for our country and was given a second chance. If we can't trust him, who can we trust?"

Oliver knew attacking the integrity of Steve Rogers was not the way to win this argument. "I'm not saying Steve Rogers isn't trustworthy. That's the point," Oliver said. "He is an America icon. He should not be party to the very illegal activities we do here."

That argument brought Felicity up short. She'd not considered that at all. "Well, that's a good point. However, Steve already knows I work for the Arrow. He just doesn't know _you_ are the Arrow," she shared.

Oliver clinched his fist in frustration. He didn't want to upset her when she had just gotten back. But this really pissed him off. "Felicity!"

"Don't 'Felicity' me!" she fumed. "I didn't tell him or them! It was Tony! Tony and his big mouth!"

That response surprised him. "Seriously?" he asked, a bit thunderstruck.

"Yes. But Tony didn't tell them it was you. We should be grateful for that! Tony hates secrets. He blabbed his to the world even when SHIELD ordered him not to," Felicity shared. "The mess that happened with SHIELD has only reinforced his belief that secrets are bad."

"Who is 'them'?" Diggle asked.

Felicity winced. "Well, Pepper and Tony first introduced me to Steve at a dinner with their friends," she said carefully.

"Which friends?" Oliver asked pointedly.

Diggle just grinned as he figured out who the friends probably were. He waited for the explosion.

"Oh, you know. Dr. Bruce Banner. And Natasha Romanoff—the Black Widow," she said.

"The Avengers? You told a team of superheroes you work for a vigilante?" Oliver asked in outrage. He hated thinking a group of people he admired was looking down on him for his criminal actions.

Felicity got that look on her face. The protective mama bear look she reserved for defending her guys. "No one thinks badly of you, Oliver! I'd never let them! Surely you know that!" she exclaimed. "Even if they didn't know it was you, I'd still not let anyone think less of what we do!"

"The Black Widow is a trained assassin," Diggle said. "I can't see her throwing stones."

"No, she wouldn't and neither would Clint," Felicity said.

"You met Hawkeye?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Not until last night. He was out of the country most of the time I was in New York," Felicity said. "Pepper promised to get me his specs!" She flashed him a pleased smile, her annoyance with him momentarily forgotten as she got caught up.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her. Even when in the middle of such illustrious circles, she still thought of ways to help him. And just like that, his anger left him. How could he be angry at her? He took a step toward her, reaching out for her hand. He gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I really missed you," Oliver said softly. "Don't leave me again."

Felicity sighed. She reached out and grabbed Diggle's hand. "You two are my family. I love you both. I'll never abandon you, but I can't promise to always be here like I have been," she told them, begging with her eyes for them to understand. If Steve was willing to uproot his life for her, putting him first was the least she could do.

"Do you love him?" Oliver asked her.

A smile broke out on her face. A look appeared in her eyes that neither men had ever seen before.

Oliver realized that in one very important way he _had_ lost her. For one moment, he allowed himself to feel the loss of that. Then he pushed it aside. Steve Rogers was a man actually deserving of Felicity. He was a man who could keep her safe. No longer would Oliver have to bear the burden of her safety alone. A weight lifted off of him.

"Yes, I do. I do love him. I know it's fast. But we spent so much time together," Felicity said. "He's so wonderful! He listens when I talk. He isn't turned off by my babbling. He is the most incredible man I've ever met. I can't wait until you meet him."

Oliver released her hand and smiled. "I can't wait to meet him," he said, meaning it.

"I most definitely can't wait!" Diggle said eagerly.

Oliver and Felicity laughed. Felicity was so glad that they were taking things so well. She hated to bring it back to the origin of their argument, but it wasn't cleared up yet.

"When Steve moves here, I don't want to lie to him, Oliver. I can't," Felicity said earnestly. "He's the most honest, upright person I've ever known. I just can't do it to him."

Oliver sighed in resignation. Nodding, he said, "I understand. I don't blame you. I doubt I could lie to the man either!" He smiled. "If you trust him, then so will we."

"You know he may not always agree with what we do here," Diggle said. "I was a solider. Soldiers are trained to work with a team, to think much differently. He's _the_ soldier. The best America has ever had. It may cause some problems for you."

"I'm sure it will at times," she acknowledged. "Things may change. But change isn't always bad. If we ever get into a situation like we did with Slade and his super soldiers, we'll have the best kind of help."

"I can't say I'd turn down the help of Captain America," Oliver agreed, smiling at her enthusiasm.

Diggle's eyes lit up. "Do you think he'd mind training with us sometimes? I'm really tired of Oliver's same lame-ass moves," Diggle said with a smirk.

"The lame-ass moves that put you on your ass time and time again," Oliver said dryly.

Felicity laughed, glad to be back with her boys. She'd be so focused on Steve that she hadn't allowed herself to miss them. Looking around the room, she realized Roy was gone. "Where did Roy go?" she asked.

"He left to give you two some privacy," Diggle said.

"Well, get him back here," Felicity said. "I want to take my boys to dinner."

Diggle threw his arms around her shoulder, pleased with her and her return. "It wasn't the same without you. Layla is in her second trimester and could use a girl to talk to about stuff," he said.

Felicity's eyes lit up. "I'm going to be an aunt in five months! I got the baby a _I Luv New York_ onesie! It's so cute! I can't wait to show you guys," Felicity shared.

Diggle grinned and pulled out his phone. "I'll get Roy back," he said, stepping away.

"Where's Laurel?" Felicity asked, addressing her surprising absence.

"I told her that I didn't need her down here anymore," Oliver said.

"Really?" Felicity said in surprise.

"You didn't want her here. We can't do this without you, so I told her that," Oliver said.

Felicity winced. "You told her that I didn't want her here, so she had to go? How could you say it like that?" Felicity demanded. "This is the woman you love, Oliver! The woman who loves you! She'll always hate me now!" Felicity pictured awkward holiday meals with Laurel at Oliver's side and groaned.

"Well, first, she is a woman I love like you are. I'm not _in_ love with her. We can never be together that way," Oliver clarified. "I made that clear to her. Two, she needed to know the position you hold both in this team and in my life."

"And what position is that?" Felicity asked anxiously. She didn't want him to suddenly say she was the one he loved-loved. She didn't want to be his girl-girl any longer. Talk about awkward.

Oliver gave her one of the most open and honest looks she'd ever seen from him. "I told her that I'd lost too much. I couldn't and wouldn't lose you. You are my family now. If she can't respect that, then she needs to back off," Oliver said. Emotion filled his voice. "Am I going to lose you anyway?"

Felicity stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. His embrace didn't feel the way it once did, but it still felt warm and comforting. He would always have a piece of her heart. Loved never truly died. But it could change. It could evolve.

"Never," she said against his chest. "You'll never lose me."

John watched from the corner, pleased. The team was whole again.

****** _Two Months Later******_

The past two months away from Steve had been difficult. She hadn't realized when she'd said goodbye in New York that it'd take so long to get him to Starling City. If she wasn't sure how strong her feelings really were for him before, she was now that they'd been apart. Talking on the phone or Skyping was not the same. His absence was like a physical ache. Felicity threw herself into work to keep from missing him. She'd began working for the new CEO of Queen Consolidated, trying to help keep the company from a hostile takeover. She didn't know that her efforts were going to help. She was trying her to get Oliver reinstated as the new CEO. Quentin Lance got appointed Chief of Police. Felicity hadn't seen him much since they'd both been busy with their new jobs. The last time she'd seen him, he couldn't quit smiling at her. Felicity assumed he'd heard from Laurel the news about her and Steve.

Things with Laurel had not really improved. The only difference was the woman now acknowledged Felicity politely when she saw her. Felicity, though, felt so much better about her position in Oliver's life and on the team that nothing with Laurel really even registered. Having a man like Steve love her put other things in perspective. A part of her just felt sorry for Laurel. She would never have Oliver now. Felicity hoped one day Oliver would meet someone that he could love completely and who would love him in return. She wanted that for him. She wanted to see the haunted look leave his eyes. One day, she hoped, he'd feel like he deserved to be happy, too.

They'd still not located Thea. Felicity was planning on getting Natasha to help her. If anyone could find the elusive Queen, it'd be the Black Widow. Roy was working hard, trying not to obsess too much. He felt his actions, more than Oliver's, had driven her away. He became determined to be a better version of himself as Thea stayed gone. He was convinced that one day she'd return. This was her home. Roy couldn't imagine she'd stay gone indefinitely no matter what she said. After Laurel worked a plea deal for his killing of the police officer, he was able to find a job with Diggle's contacts. He, too, stayed busy to keep from missing the one he loved.

Oliver was lighter than he'd ever been. If Felicity was more distracted at times than normal, he didn't comment. He was just so happy to have her back, and he knew that she was missing her boyfriend. The longer the elusive Captain stayed away from her, however, the more annoyed Oliver got. No man was going to be allowed to take advantage of Felicity. Just when Oliver was about go to New York and drag the man down to Starling City, he appeared.

It was a Friday evening. The team was having dinner with Layla at Big Belly Burger, their preferred hang out. Diggle's sister-in-law was happily involved with a new man, so it was no longer awkward bringing Layla around.

Felicity was in the middle of telling everyone a story about her mishap at work when her audience became very quiet, their attention no longer on her. Oliver, who was sitting next to her, sensed someone entering. He and Roy both turned to see who had captured Diggle and Layla's attention. All four people couldn't do much but stare for a full minute. Although they'd knew consciously that Captain America was involved with Felicity, his presence still brought more than a little awe.

Oliver gently put his hand on Felicity's arm. "Felicity, I think you need to see who is here," he said pointing.

Felicity finally noticed Steve. Her friends watched the look of joy on her face as she realized he was finally there. If a pang of jealousy hit Oliver, he ignored it, forcing himself to take pleasure in her happiness. She'd given up so much for him. He would never begrudge her happiness. The smile of greeting on his face was genuine.

Felicity jumped up. "Oh my God! You're finally here!" she exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. The entire restaurant finally noticed the famous guest. They all immediately got out their cell phones, snapping pictures of their very public reunion.

Steve smiled affectionately at her. It had taken him longer than he had wanted to get here. The president and had been reluctant to let him move to a city that had been so crime-ridden. Steve's pro-active plan to help with that had gone a long way into getting him to sign the papers allowing Steve to live a life without bodyguards.

Felicity pulled back and grinned up at him. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming?" she demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said. He reached up and pushed some loose hairs off of her cheek, gently caressing it. She look so beautiful. God, he'd missed her. He'd been frustrated at the delays. When he finally decided what he would do with himself when in her city, it had made things move faster.

Felicity took in his appearance, finally noticing what he was wearing. "Why are you wearing a police uniform?" she asked in confusion.

"Because I joined the Starling City police force," he said, smiling.

Felicity's friends had gotten to their feet and surrounded the pair. While she stood stunned, trying to take in what he said, Diggle spoke. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Felicity blinked, her mind a whirl. "Oh, Steve, these are my friends," she said absently, gesturing to them. His news had rattled her. She turned to him. "What do you mean you joined the police department? How did you find us? How could I not know that?"

Steve grinned, fondly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her against him. "One, I found you here because your friend Quentin Lance, my new boss, told me I probably would. An officer drove me here. Two, I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so I thought I'd wait until getting here and meeting with Captain Lance. Three, I figured if I wasn't going to be a solider full time what better use of my time?" he said. "Do you approve?"

Felicity couldn't help but glance at Oliver before answering. Steve didn't miss the man's nod of approval. "I'm so glad you're here that I don't care what you're doing. Let's take this reunion to my place," she said.

"Since Felicity isn't going to introduce us, let me," Diggle said with a fond grin. He held out his hand to Steve. "I'm John Diggle, a former enlisted soldier myself."

"Oh, forgive me, guys!" Felicity exclaimed sheepishly. "Steve, this is John and his wife Layla. This is Oliver Queen. And that's Roy." She pointed them all out while Steve shook each of their hands, greeting them cordially.

"We're happy you finally made it," Oliver said, a slight note of censure in his voice.

Steve grimaced, taking note of Oliver's unspoken rebuke. He appreciated, however, that the man Felicity worked so closely with watched out for her. He'd learned long ago the importance of having friends who watched out for you. "Believe me, it wasn't my plan. The government didn't want to let me move so far from New York City or the Capital. Deciding to become an officer, thus being surrounded most of the time by armed guards, helped him relax," Steve said.

Felicity looked at her friends. "Please, join us at my house, so you can get to know Steve," she offered.

"We have plenty of time to get to know your guy," Oliver said, smiling. "You two enjoy your reunion. We'll see you soon."

Roy was so awestruck he could barely do more than wave weakly as her friends said their goodbyes and left.

Felicity followed Steve out of the restaurant. "I can't believe you're here, and that you're a cop," she said.

"Well, I won't be in uniform for long. My experience will move me up the ranks fairly quickly. I will take the detective exam before finishing the academy," Steve said. "The mayor and Lance insisted."

"We might be out of a job," Felicity said in bemusement. "When criminals find out you're a cop, they will surely quit their crimes!"

"In my experience, a leopard rarely changes its spots," Steve said. "And sometimes, bad guys are drawn to a challenge."

Felicity walked him over to her car, the police officer with him, keeping spectators at bay. When they got inside her car, she told him, "Before I lose my nerve, I need to tell you something. Now that you're a cop I'm more nervous about sharing this than I was."

"Honey, I know you assist the vigilante in catching criminals. Captain Lance and I already discussed it. We both agreed to not arrest you," he said, grinning.

"Well, that's good. But it's not me I'm worried about," she said anxiously. "It's Oliver."

Steve frowned. He'd noticed the look between them and wondered. "What about him?" he asked.

"He's the Arrow. John and Roy help him, too," she said.

Steve took a moment to take that in. It made sense. The playboy had undergone a metamorphosis like he had. However, Queen's had happened due to years of trials and tribulation. "Okay. I'm glad you told me," he said. He reached over for her hand.

She turned in the car seat, facing him. "I can't believe you are here. Or that you have joined the police force. Why would you do all this for me?" she asked, still a bit insecure.

"Because you're worth it," he answered honestly. "I love you." Then he leaned over and kissed her.

Now he was finally home.

****** _The End*******_

 _I hope you loved this chapter and feel satisfied with the Stelicity pairing. I wrote it before season 3 was aired, so I went on what I thought would logically happen. I have no idea how Roy's cop killing that was caught on live TV was swept under the rug. I addressed it in the chapter. I hope no one minds too much. Thanks for reading. Your reviews are so very welcome!_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter occurs two weeks after the last chapter. The rest of the story will include a lot of Natasha Romanoff—the Black Widow.**

Chapter 9: Black Meets Green

Natasha Romanoff maneuvered the large moving truck through the traffic. _Starling City 30 miles_ the signpost said. She smiled, looking forward to seeing her two friends. The idea of Steve Rogers as a police officer wasn't so surprising. However, Natasha was more than interested in seeing how he managed to ignore his girlfriend's illegal activities as the city's vigilante side kick.

Her phone rang. She pushed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat. Where are you?" Clint asked.

"Less than thirty miles outside of Starling City," she said. "What's up?"

"So I did the digging you requested. Your instincts were correct. Oliver Queen most definitely didn't spend five years on that island," Clint said.

"Really?"

"My sources confirmed that he was employed for at least a year with ARGUS during that time," Clint said.

"So, some of his skills were learned in our line of work it seems," Natasha said.

"Looks like," Clint said. "Oh, and one my sources confirmed a sighting of Thea Queen in Asia."

"Asia? What's she doing there? Felicity's been trying to find her for weeks," Natasha said.

"She's traveling with some older guy. I've not been able to uncover his identity except for the fact that he's not only wealthy but knows how to fly under the radar," Clint said.

Natasha frowned. From what Felicity said, the Queens had no extended family outside of a stepfather Walter Steele. "Let me know if you find out more," Natasha said.

"Will do," Clint said. "Take care. Try not to cause too much trouble."

"Trouble? Me?"

Clint chuckled as he said goodbye. She disconnected with a smile.

She was in Starling City in no time. Steve would still be at work, so she decided to drive by his precinct.

When she inquired at the information desk of his whereabouts, she was told to wait. Five minutes later, a man appeared.

"Are you here to see officer Rogers?" the police captain inquired.

"Yes," Natasha said, flashing the police captain her most charming smile. She would never get used to Steve being referred to as anything but Captain.

"And you are?"

"A friend of his," she said vaguely.

"Forgive me, but if you want to see one of my officers, I need to know more than that," the captain said.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff," she said.

The captain relaxed noticeably. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. Considering Roger's reputation, I don't want anyone off the street just stopping in thinking they can see him," he said. "I'm Quentin Lance." He held out his hand, smiling.

"Captain Lance. Your reputation precedes you," she said taking his hand.

"As does yours," he said. "We have Steve doing some self-defense training with some of our officers." He led her down a hall. He pointed to the door but didn't follow her in.

Natasha smiled as she stepped into the room. Steve was demonstrating how to take down a man almost as large as him.

A female police officer spoke up. "How is someone my size supposed to get that result?" she asked. Another woman nodded.

Natasha grinned, stepping forward. She raised her hand. "Maybe I can help," she offered.

Steve smiled as he spotted his friend. "Natasha! You made it!" he exclaimed. He stepped forward, holding out his hand to her. She took it.

A murmur went through the officers as the infamous Black Widow was recognized.

"So, have you showed them yet how _you_ fall on your fine ass so graciously?" Natasha asked him with a smirk. The cops listening laughed—some in surprise, some in amusement.

Steve gave a slight smile. He knew she wasn't idling boasting. It was a foolish man who underestimated the deadly woman. "Not yet," he said mildly, surprising a few of the younger cops who thought he was indestructible.

Natasha stepped onto the mat. A few guys groaned or whistled in appreciation as she bent down to touch her toes and stretch out her legs. She'd been driving for hours. Some exercise would be good.

"Let's show them how you'd handle a stronger and bigger opponent," Steve said.

She nodded and motioned him to come at her. He did. She allowed him to grab her, and then she flipped him over her shoulders. He bounced up easily. His guys clapped. Steve smiled. "See. A man who thinks he has you will not be looking for such a move," he told his audience. "Strength and size doesn't matter. That's all for today." The men gave a disappointed groan. A brave woman asked for some real sparring between them.

"Not today," Steve said with a grin. "I've got some unpacking to do. Any of you want to come over to my house and lend a hand in an hour, I'd appreciate it." He winked at Natasha as several guys promised they'd be there. All of them looked at her with interest. She rolled her eyes.

When the room had cleared, he gave her a warm smile. "How was the drive?" he asked.

"Uneventful," she said happily. In her experience, that was a rarity.

Steve understood and grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Thanks for taking the time to help me out," he said.

"Well, I'm sure one of your many admirers would've done it if I hadn't," she said with a smirk.

"Felicity is going to be glad to see you," Steve remarked as he led her outside.

"How's things going with the two of you?" she asked.

The look of contentment on Steve's face said it all, however. She'd never really seen him that way, so she wasn't surprised when he said, "Wonderfully. This was the right choice. I don't think anyone has ever put her first. She's very happy that I'm here, which, of course, makes me happy." He led her down the hall.

"Are you able to leave work now?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. I already cleared it," Steve said. "Let me check in a minute with the Captain." He led her down another hall and knocked on the open door. He saw that Captain Lance's daughter was with him. "Sir. I'm heading out now if that's still okay."

Quentin smiled. "Sure. I'm about to step out myself and have a late lunch with my daughter," he said. He gestured to Laurel, who smiled at Steve a bit too warmly for Natasha's taste. "Laurel this is Steve's friend from New York, Natasha Romanoff. She brought down his furniture. Ms. Romanoff, this is my oldest Laurel Lance, acting D. A. in Starling."

"Hello," Natasha said to Laurel, flashing her normal company smile. "Please, both of you call me Natasha."

"We're about to head to lunch," Laurel said. "If you've not eaten, we'd love to have you join us." She knew exactly who the only female Avenger was as the woman had publicly been held accountable for the New York invasion and subsequent destruction of entire neighborhoods. Of course, if Laurel hadn't been involved first-hand in her own city invasion of sorts, she might not have been so understanding.

"Oh, well, I told the guys to come by and help in an hour or so. There's a lot to do," Steve said, trying to politely refuse without offending his boss.

"You need to eat, too. What would an hour hurt?" Laurel asked hopefully. She looked expectantly at her father.

Quentin quickly echoed the invitation. "Yes, you should join us. Laurel never has time for a leisurely lunch anyway, so we won't linger," Quentin said.

Natasha considered it a moment, wondering if she needed to assess the threat this woman posed more closely. Then she shook her head. "Some other time," she said. "I'm really too tired for a public lunch."

"Oh, of course," Quentin said. "Maybe before you leave you can find the time?"

Natasha smiled. "That'd be great," she said. They said their goodbyes, and Steve led her out of the precinct. She pointed out the moving truck. Once they were inside, she started up the truck and gave him a considering look.

"Does the boss's daughter always look at you like that?" Natasha asked. "And does Felicity know?"

Steve grimaced. "Know Laurel Lance? Yes. Know that she keeps trying to get me to have lunch with her, no," he said. "And don't mention anything to her."

Natasha's eyebrow went up. "Keeping secrets already? I'm surprised," she said and she was.

"No, that's not why. It's just that Laurel is a sore subject with Felicity," Steve said. "She's Oliver's ex, and a bit of the reason why she came to New York over the summer."

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Felicity and Oliver are close. Felicity was in love with him," he said.

"She told you that?" Natasha asked with a surprised frown.

"Well, not in so many words, but yes. He used her to get Slade. Or rather he used her feelings for him. It really hurt her. Then Laurel was always there upsetting her," Steve said.

"Felicity doesn't strike me as the jealous, petty type," Natasha said.

"No, she's not. She wants Oliver to be happy, but Oliver was involved with Laurel's sister. Felicity doesn't think they'll ever work, but it's not that. It's how Laurel treats her," Steve shared.

"Let me guess. She enjoys making Felicity feel small?" Natasha guessed.

"Something like that," Steve said.

"So, Oliver Queen dated sisters," Natasha said with a smirk. "Rich playboys are all the same."

"I wouldn't say that. He's not Tony," Steve said.

"Not a genius? No surprise there," Natasha said. "It's a takes a real idiot to date sisters. I bet he dated them at the same time." When Steve didn't deny that, she shook her head in disgust.

"Actually, I meant he doesn't have the attention span of a child," Steve said grinning. "He's very focused. Intense. And Felicity is very important to him."

"You're not jealous?" Natasha asked. She shouldn't keep being surprised by Steve. He just wasn't like other men.

"I've seen Oliver without a shirt. He's covered in scars," Steve said. "He's been through a lot. Felicity keeps him centered. He considers her his family."

"Can he be trusted with her?" Natasha asked, not just referring to her physical well-being.

"We've not spent a lot of time together yet, but I've spent some. My impression is worry about Felicity keeps him up at night. Now that I'm in her life, his burden is lighter," Steve explained. "He'd kill to protect her—according to Felicity he already has—but I'm not sure I like all the illegal activity she does on his behalf." Natasha had uncovered who Oliver was about a month ago. Between Tony's comments and Amanda Waller, she'd figured out the truth. She was fascinated because pre-island Queen wasn't at all the type of guy to do something so dangerous and selfless.

"They do some good, right?" she questioned.

"Yes. Captain Lance says it was only due to the Arrow's efforts that the city wasn't destroyed last May with Slade and his army of super soldiers," Steve said.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. Sometimes the police can't do everything," Natasha said knowingly. "But we've ventured away from the topic. Laurel Lance."

"I'm not worried about her. She's a good person. Quentin's very proud of her," Steve said.

"But she seems to like to garner attention from Felicity's men," Natasha pointed out.

"I guess. To some degree. But she's wasting her time," Steve said. "Oliver told her that he couldn't function without Felicity."

"He did? How did she take that? Not well, I'd imagine," Natasha observed.

"Probably not," Steve said. "Felicity said Oliver told her to quit hanging around their base of operations since she was upsetting Felicity."

"So, he was forced to choose, and he chose your girlfriend," Natasha said. "And you're not threatened by that?"

"No," Steve said, smiling. "Felicity loves me. If I asked her to, she'd walked away from Oliver's crusade."

"You think so?" Natasha wondered.

He nodded. "Yes. But I'd never do that. It means too much to her," Steve said. He pulled out his phone to text the woman they were discussing.

"Texting?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow. "You've changed!"

Steve looked sheepish as she laughed. "I've learned that it's the best way to communicate with Felicity. She can ignore a ring, especially if she's in the middle of something. But never a text," he said.

"Who knew that a cute little blonde with a gift for tech would be what would pull you into this century?" Natasha wondered.

****** _Several Hours Later******_

Felicity was glowing. That's the only way to describe her, Oliver realized as he watched her animated discussion with Diggle and Roy. They'd just come back from a successful mission, and Felicity was explaining how Steve's friend had brought down all his stuff from New York. His cop friends had already helped unload everything. Her joy was so infectious that her boys couldn't help but listen with a smile.

"So, we don't have to do anything?" Roy asked happily.

"I told him we'd bring by some pizza," she said.

"Sweet. Don't do any of the heavy lifting and still get the pizza? My kind of night!" he enthused.

"Don't you think he'd rather have you to himself now that he's fully moved in?" Diggle asked.

Felicity blushed. "Well, no. He's got company," she said.

"So... his friend Natasha, is she an ex?" Roy asked mischievously. "Is she hot? 'Cause I don't think you should be so trusting!"

"If he cheated on her, we'd kill him," Oliver said, his eyes glaring at the thought.

"Well, we'd sure die trying!" Roy said with a wink. It was doubtful any of them would win in a battle with the legend.

Felicity sat down at her keyboard and typed in a few things. Then she clicked on something and motioned for them. "Watch this a minute," she ordered. They stood around her monitors as she showed three different video footage of the alien invasion in New York and the Avengers fighting. They watched one of a redhead in black leather getting thrown by Captain America onto one of the space ships. Felicity froze all of them, and then she zeroed in on a close-up of the woman. "That's Natasha. Most know her as The Black Widow. She was a SHIELD agent."

Oliver had seen the footage and had known that a woman had been a key fighter. However, he hadn't realized that when Felicity said Natasha was bringing Steve's furniture down, it was the same woman. He should've. Oliver felt a bit foolish.

"She's incredible!" Roy gushed. "I bet she'd give Sara a run for her money!"

"Probably," Felicity agreed. "She first became a spy when she was just a kid in Russia. That's when the CIA recruited and trained her. She and Clint are sent on the missions no one else can handle. She can be the seductress or the fighter. Whatever the mission calls for. She was even able to manipulate Loki, Thor's insane brother, and get intel out of him."

"If she's got a thing for men who use arrows, I better start practicing more!" Roy joked.

"Like you'd have a chance," Felicity replied, grinning.

"Maybe not, but I bet Oliver might," Diggle teased with a wink.

"Well, she is a deadly, black leather-wearing assassin. Most definitely Oliver's type." Felicity said dryly.

They all laughed at his expense. He tried not to get offended, but it stung a little. "I don't have a type!" he insisted. "Laurel never wore black leather."

"No, but I bet that's what she'll start doing soon if it'll get you looking at her again," Diggle said with a knowing smirk.

"We're not going down that road again!" Oliver insisted.

"Thank God," Felicity mumbled.

"You say that now," Diggle said doubtfully.

"Don't you have a pregnant ex-wife to go home to?" Oliver said pointedly.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Diggle said, holding up his hands.

"I think you've said enough," Oliver said crossly.

"He was just teasing," Felicity said, reaching out and patting Oliver's arm. As always, her touch soothed him. Sometimes it seemed like she was the sun, and they all basked in her warmth—even Diggle. All three men had known too much ugliness, had too much darkness touch them. She alone remained mostly untouched by it all. She still had hope and optimism. They all yearned for it, though. Oliver was glad that John was finally getting some himself with Lyla. It gave him hope that maybe someday he'd have more in his life than another mission.

Diggle chuckled. "Yes, I do need to get back home to Lyla. No pizza for me," Diggle said.

Oliver held out his hand for Diggle, letting him know he hadn't been really upset at the comments. John grinned knowingly as he gave his hand a shake and wished them all goodnight.

"I'll call the pizza now and have them deliver it. Then we won't have to stop," Felicity said, pulling out her phone as Diggle turned to leave.

Oliver liked seeing her like this. It was good to focus on something beside the mission or his company. Her excitement and happiness was contagious. He grinned at her.

Roy noticed the smile. A genuine Oliver Queen smile was a rarity. Since Thea had left town, Felicity was the only one who could really garner one from the ex-billionaire. Thoughts of his ex soured his mood. Suddenly, he didn't feel much like socializing. Images of Thea flitted through his mind. The first good thing to happen to him in his entire life, and he pissed all over it. He broke her. Now she was gone. He and Oliver had no one now. Except Felicity—who they now had to share with a freakin' real life super hero. Life was so not fair sometimes. She's probably grow bored and leave them, too.

"I'm feeling wiped. I think I'm going to bail and head home. Is that okay?" Roy asked.

Oliver gave him a disapproving frown. "No, it's not," he said flatly.

"Sure, it's fine. I'll make dinner this weekend, and you can come meet her then," Felicity suggested with an easy smile. "I'm sure she'll be around a few days."

"Great!" Roy said. He gave her a quick hug and left before Oliver could yell at him.

"Don't frown," Felicity ordered, shaking her finger at him. "Roy's entitled to do things without us or choose to leave our company when he wants. We don't judge!"

" _You_ don't," Oliver stressed.

Felicity laughed and linked her arm through his. "Come on. I can't wait to see Natasha again! You're going to love her!" Felicity promised.

Her smile of eagerness was so bright that Oliver decided right then that even if he hated the woman, he'd find a way to fake it for Felicity's sake. She was finally getting the happiness she deserved; the happiness he wanted for her. Nothing was going to mar that.

****** _Chapter End*****_

 _Thanks for reading. Reviews are the source of joy for writers on this site!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friends

 _******Where We Left Off******_

Oliver was used to beautiful women. He'd known more than his fair share. However, he'd never met one like Natasha Romanoff before. It wasn't that she was prettier or even sexier than others he'd met. Instead, it was the look in her eye, the knowing secret smile that seemed to say she knew who he was behind the mask. He shook her hand politely, ignoring his fanciful thought.

"It's nice to meet you," Oliver said, giving her his phony Oliver Queen smile.

"You, too," she said, grinning at him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Felicity said with barely contained excitement.

Steve put his arm around Felicity's shoulder. "Yes, it's good to have you here," he agreed.

"I ordered pizza. It should be here soon," Felicity said. She turned to Steve. "Wine. We need wine. Do you have any?"

"The bottle you bought the other day," Steve said.

"Great!" she said. He followed her into the kitchen.

Oliver gave Natasha an awkward smile. "Well, I guess we should make ourselves at home," he said, gesturing toward the living room.

"After you," she said.

Oliver gave her a knowing look, understanding her wariness. He wasn't concerned, so he turned his back on her.

They both sat down on the couch, plenty of space between them. Oliver searched for a topic and decided to go with the obvious. "Romanoff? Ты русский?" he asked. ( _You're Russian?)_

Natasha smiled. "You speak Russian!" she exclaimed in delight. "Как вы изучать русский язык?" _(How did you learn Russian?)_ She knew that the man had not spent five years on the island, but she hadn't realized he'd spent time in Russia.

"Хороший друг научил меня." ( _A good friend taught me)._

When Felicity came into the room carrying wine, Steve was trailing her with more glasses. She paused when she realized that Oliver and Natasha were having a lively discussion in Russian. Felicity looked up at Steve, grinning. "Look at them!" she whispered.

Steve looked and only saw their friends talking. "They're getting along. That's good," he remarked.

"Oliver never gets along with people on first meetings. He rarely makes a good first impression," she said. Her mind immediately started matchmaking. "I think they make a cute couple! Don't you?"

Steve groaned. "Don't go there! I beg you!" he exclaimed. "Natasha will eat him alive. Didn't he suffer enough on that island?"

"Hey, Oliver's no child. He can take care of himself," she defended loyally.

Oliver heard his name and looked up. "Talking about me?" he asked, giving her a fond smile.

Natasha noticed the warmth in voice, the change that came over him as he spoke to Felicity.

"Yes, I was just telling Steve that you two look like you're getting along well," Felicity said, smiling. She put the wine down on the table while Steve put the glasses down. Oliver reached for the bottle and began to open it for her.

"He speaks Russian pretty well," Natasha observed.

"Well, he should. He's a high ranking member of the Russian Mafia," Felicity said without thinking.

"Felicity," Oliver said in a clipped tone.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed in horror, covering her mouth with a hand. "I'm so sorry, Oliver! I wasn't thinking!"

"No, you weren't," Oliver said with displeasure. It was bad enough Rogers knew he was the Arrow. Oliver didn't need him to know all his dirty laundry. Although he was happy that Felicity found someone, he didn't like having his privacy so invaded.

"So you've got ties with the Russian mob," Natasha said with a decidedly Russian shrug. "Who doesn't?"

Felicity's mouth fell open in surprise. "What? You..."

Steve grabbed her hand to cut her off. "How about we not share so much?" Steve suggested. He gave her a light kiss and gave her a glass of the poured wine.

"You're just saying that because the whole world knows all your secrets!" Natasha teased.

Steve gave a sheepish smile in acknowledgement as they all laughed. He sat on the recliner. Felicity sat in his lap.

"So how long are you going to stay in town?" Felicity asked Natasha.

"Until I get in trouble and am forced to leave," she replied with a smirk.

"That'll take a day," Steve said knowingly.

"I'm at loose ends now that SHIELD has been dismantled and our agents hunted by the government," Natasha said.

"I thought you did a fantastic job defending your team and SHIELD before the Senate sub-committee," Felicity said loyally.

"You've been with SHIELD for years, right?" Oliver asked her.

"Yes. Before that I worked from a young age for the Russian government. Hawkeye was sent to kill me by SHIELD—I'd gotten too good at my job. Instead, he recruited me," Natasha shared, sensing Oliver would be more comfortable if he knew some of her secrets.

"Wait, Clint was ordered to kill you?" Felicity asked in surprise.

Natasha nodded. "But I charmed him," she boasted.

"I'll bet," Felicity said with a knowing chuckle.

"So how did you and Felicity meet?" Natasha asked Oliver.

"I needed help with my laptop," Oliver said.

Felicity laughed. "Yeah, right!" she said in amusement. "He brings me this laptop full of bullet holes and tells me it doesn't work because he spilt coffee on it!"

"Seriously?" Natasha asked, giving him a look of surprise.

"I hadn't been back from the island long," Oliver said in way of excuse.

"Then when I point out there were bullet holes, he tells me that his coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood!" Felicity shared, causing both Steve and Natasha to laugh.

Oliver looked embarrassed but smiled. "Well, I've never been that good at lying," he said.

"That makes one of us," Natasha said with a smirk.

"I thought I was a bad liar until I met Oliver," Felicity said. "Once he brought me a syringe full of a drug and told me it was a sports drink he needed tested."

Steve looked surprised at that one. "Really? That was the best you could come up with?" he asked.

Natasha said, "You shouldn't throw stones, Steve. You can't tell a good lie either!"

"I prefer honest men anyway," Felicity said, flashing Steve a look of approval.

The doorbell rang. Felicity jumped up. "It's probably the pizza delivery guy!" she said.

"I'll pay," Steve said, following her up.

Natasha examined Oliver with interest. "How can you just be friends with someone like Felicity? She's amazing but so innocent," Natasha said, wanting to protect Steve. If Oliver was going to be a threat someday to Steve's happiness, she wanted to know.

"Yes, she is. But we're not just friends; we're partners," Oliver said easily. "Felicity saved me. I came to this city after five years of hell. I was a killer. Felicity showed me another way." He watched her in the distance argue with Steve about the tip. A smile was on Oliver's face. He enjoyed seeing her so happy. It eased something inside of him.

"You're in love with her," Natasha said, realizing the truth.

Oliver turned to her, his face devoid of emotion. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"The way you look at her," Natasha said. "The way you say her name."

"She's my family," Oliver said. He pointed to Steve, who was smiling in adoration at Felicity as he carried the pizza box toward them. Felicity stepped toward the kitchen away from him. "She deserves everything. She deserves a man like Steve Rogers. He'll make her much happier than I ever could."

"Did I hear my name?" Steve asked as he sat the box down on the coffee table

"I was just telling Natasha how Felicity deserved a man like you. You make her very happy," Oliver said easily.

"She makes me very happy, too," Steve said with a smile. He hadn't been sure how Oliver Queen would handle his presence in Felicity's life. However, the man had been welcoming and not shown any of the possessive resentment he'd half expected. He knew that Felicity's life had mostly revolved around Oliver's the past two years. He figured Queen would have trouble adjusting to Felicity's change. That hadn't been the case so far.

Natasha found herself very surprised by Oliver Queen. She expected arrogant and entitled like Tony. She hadn't expected a man so self-aware. It was obvious to Natasha that he loved Felicity enough to let her go. That surprised her.

Felicity came back carry some plates and napkins. "Now we just have to find a girl to make Oliver happy," Felicity said, smiling at Oliver. Steve was already opening the box of pizza. He gave Felicity a piece on the plate she held.

"You being so happy makes me happy," he said, smiling at her. He reached for a piece of the pizza.

"Well, I'll be even happier when you let yourself be with someone who loves you," Felicity said. She resumed her seat perched on Steve's lap.

"Not everyone is meant to live their life as part of a couple," Natasha said in his defense.

"I disagree. God gave Adam Eve for a reason. We're not meant to be alone," Felicity said. She smiled up at Steve.

"I'm not alone," Oliver reminded her with a faint smile.

"No, you're not," she agreed. "You have us." She patted Steve's other leg. In her mind, Steve and she were now intertwined so completely that they were a package. "And Diggle. And Roy. And Thea."

Natasha laughed as she kept listing people. She understood why Oliver would be attracted to Felicity's warmth yet afraid to pull her too close. The purest hearts didn't always hold up well in the kind of life people like them led. Natasha had never possessed the innocence of Felicity—not even when she'd been young. She glanced at Oliver as she ate her pizza. His eyes showed him to have an old soul, full of shadows and pain, but when he smiled at Felicity, the shadows lifted.

She wasn't sure that Oliver Queen would not one day threaten Steve's happiness. Frowning, she debated on how to proceed.

Hours later, Felicity had fallen asleep in Steve's arms while they'd stayed up late chatting. It had made her so happy to have Oliver spend time with her and Steve. Steve got up to take her to his bed. Oliver got up to leave.

"Give me a minute," Steve said.

"Well, this was nice," Natasha said to Oliver. "I don't get to relax with friends very often."

"Me either," Oliver said as he looked down at her. She'd been good company, full of hidden depths. However, her ease with Felicity impressed him the most. Unlike Laurel, she seemed to appreciate his favorite babbler.

Natasha got to her feet. "Maybe I'll see you again before I leave," she said, holding out her hand.

Oliver hesitated a moment before taking it. Their eyes connected as he shook her hand. It stayed in his a moment too long. He wanted to say something more to her, but like always, words failed him. She was different. Different like he was.

Steve returned, interrupting the moment. Natasha withdrew her hand, smiling at him. "Have a good night," she said. She turned to head to the guest room.

Oliver called out, stopping her. "Maybe you and the Captain would like to come by Verdant tomorrow," he offered, surprising Steve. Felicity had wanted to bring Steve to their base of operation when he'd first arrived, but she felt that Oliver should be the one to invite him. She'd already shared too much of Oliver's life without his permission. She didn't want to push too hard.

"I think that can be arranged," Steve said, smiling warmly at him. He nodded to Natasha as she headed to bed with a wave to them both.

"Thanks for dinner," Oliver said as he opened the front door.

"You're always welcome here, Oliver," Steve said, meaning it. The guarded vigilante hadn't necessarily befriended Steve, but he'd also not shown any signs of jealousy, which Steve had half expected.

Oliver gave him a genuine smile, appreciating the invitation for the real gesture it was. He held out his hand to Steve. "Thanks," Oliver said, shaking the man's hand.

"I don't plan on taking Felicity from you, you know," Steve said.

Oliver nodded. "I do," he said simply.

"I know you love her," Steve said, not clarifying what exactly he meant.

"She's easy to love," Oliver said honestly.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is," he said. "I won't let her go, though. I had to move through time to find her, but she's it for me."

"I understand," Oliver said. "I won't be a problem for the two of you."

Steve searched his eyes a moment and then nodded. "I'm glad because she loves you and would be devastated if you weren't in her life anymore," Steve said.

Oliver admired the man's subtly. In the same breath, he made it clear that he had the power to take Felicity out of his life, but acknowledged that he was too important to Felicity for Steve to make that move. The two men were stuck with each other.

"I guess you and I will have to find a way to get along," Oliver acknowledged.

"I don't think that'll be enough for Felicity," Steve said, smiling. "She expects us to be friends. Good friends."

Oliver nodded, returning his smile. "Felicity has a way of getting what she wants," he remarked before stepping out the door. He figured there were worse things than having Captain America as a friend.

***** _Chapter End*****_

 _I hope this chapter served to acknowledge the real bond between Oliver and Felicity. However, this is not an Olicity story as much as it's a Stelicity. But I have to have realism, and I like the idea of their relationship evolving without being destroyed._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Black Widow

 _******The Next Day******_

Natasha explored the city while Steve worked his shift at the station. She met up with him at lunch. It made her smile when a few of this fellow officers offered to buy her lunch if she'd drop the loser. Steve chuckled and took it all good-naturedly. He'd told them more than once that he was dating someone else. They still liked to tease.

"So where do you want to eat?" Steve asked as they walked out of the precinct.

Natasha shrugged. "I'm not picky," she said. Her travels had taught her to say thanks to any food offered and not complain.

"Felicity loves this diner not too far from here," Steve said.

They walked, enjoying the warm day. Soon the weather would become cooler. Natasha grinned when she read the restaurant sign. "The Big Belly Burger? Clint would be so jealous. He's loves his burgers," she said.

"Diggle's sister-in-law works here, so that's how it became their place," he shared as they went inside and sat down.

Both decided on trying the famous burgers. While they were waiting for the food, Natasha examined her friend without comment.

"What?" he asked, knowing she had something on her mind.

"You know I really like Felicity. I think she's perfect for you," Natasha said.

"That's good. I think she's perfect for me, too," he said, smiling happily.

"But I'm concerned," she said.

Steve frowned. "About what?" he wondered.

"Oliver Queen," she replied.

"What about him?" Steve asked as he took a drink of his water.

"He's in love with Felicity," she said, waiting for his reaction. When he said nothing, she continued, "She's obviously very attached to him."

"I know," Steve said. "She loves him. If he'd been willing to go there, I doubt she and I would have met. She'd never have left this city. Not for a moment."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Natasha asked.

"What am I going to do? There's nothing to do," Steve replied. "I know Felicity loves me. Her feelings for Oliver have changed. Love that's not requited can either grow bitter or change. Hers changed. His will, too."

"So you agree that he's in love with her?" she asked. "Because I asked him, and he wouldn't admit it to me."

"You expected him to admit to my friend that he's in love with my girl?" Steve asked, grinning. "I'm not sure you're that good, Nat."

"Given time, I'd find out every secret he has!" she boasted confidently.

Steve chuckled. He would never best against her. "He and I talked last night. So you can relax."

"After I went to bed?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. I know he loves her. I told him that since we both loved her, we needed to make sure she stayed happy. Us becoming real friends is the first step," Steve said.

Natasha shook her head. Only Steve. "Only you would think being friends with the man in love with your girl was a good thing," she said with a fond smile.

"Oliver's been through a lot. He needs Felicity. She brought him back from the dark place he was in," Steve said. "Both Roy and Diggle need her light. I can't be selfish with her. Besides. It's me she's coming home to."

She laughed. "Good point," she said. "I just hope Oliver won't cause problems later on down the road when he's tired of living alone."

"When he gets tired of that, he'll get a girlfriend," Steve said. "Felicity says he's had a few the past two years."

The server came with their food. Both silently agreed to change topics. Instead, they talk about the latest SHIELD gossip.

"I believe Fury is turning the reigns over to another agent he trusts," she said.

"I thought I made it clear that SHIELD should be no more," Steve said in annoyance.

"Well, it'll never be what it was," she said carefully. "But HYDRA is targeting or recruiting former agents. Who's going to protect them? Fury has to do something."

"But the world and HYDRA thinks he's dead," Steve reminded her.

"Yes. That's why I expect him to pick someone he trusts," she said.

"You?"

She snickered. "How about someone he trusts that would be good at being in charge?" she clarified. "You'd be a logical choice, but your reputation was damaged enough with the last HYDRA attack."

"Not to mention, I'd never take the job in a million years," Steve said.

Natasha knew that Steve was a natural born leader, but she got that the covert nature of SHIELD would never quite feel right to him.

Later that evening, Steve led her to Verdant, texting Felicity that they were in the closed down club. Felicity quickly appeared, kissing him hello and greeting Natasha warmly.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" she said excitedly. She took Steve's hand and led him through a door that led to another. Soon they were going down some stairs.

"There was a dance club here?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. Oliver and his best friend Tommy started it. Tommy died in the Undertaking. Thea, his sister, took it over. But she's been gone since Slade and his goons tried to destroy this city," Felicity said.

When they got downstairs, they looked around. In the corner, they saw Diggle sparring with Roy. Oliver called out some suggestions. Then he threw them both staffs. At first, Roy held his own. Then Diggle grinned and pressed in. In less than a minute, Roy was on his back.

"Guys, our guests are here," Felicity announced, getting the men's attention.

Roy flushed red in embarrassment. The gorgeous Avenger and Captain America both had both witnessed his humiliation. He glared at Felicity. "You could've said something sooner!" he said.

"I did. Before I went upstairs to meet them. But you all were too busy trying to beat each other up!" she replied with a slight smirk.

"Roy, this is my friend Natasha. Natasha, this is Roy," Steve introduced.

"Too busy to have dinner with us, huh?" Natasha teased, enjoying his embarrassment. She'd been making guys blush for a long time now. It never grew old.

"Uh, yea. Sorry about that," he said weakly.

"So this is where you spend all your time when you're not with me?" Steve asked Felicity as he looked around, noticing the red and green outfits in the glass case.

"Yes," she said, leading him around the room and pointing out her favorite things. When they made it to the salmon ladder, she whispered something to Steve. He replied, making her blush.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Natasha wondered.

Diggle chuckled. "She's probably sharing her love of bare-chested men working out on that thing," he said, gesturing to the ladder.

"He probably told her he'd give it a go when they were alone," Roy said with snicker.

Although Oliver was glad for Felicity, he didn't want to think about her doing anything with her boyfriend in his place. "How about you join us and spar?" he asked Natasha.

She shrugged. "If you don't mind getting beat by a girl," she said.

"Oh, they're used to that," Felicity supplied with a smile. "Sara would fight all three of them at once. She usually won."

"We were going easy on her 'cause she was a girl!" Roy defended, causing Felicity to burst out into peals of laughter.

When he gave her a wounded look, she said, "Do you want me to call Sara and tell her you said that?"

The look of fear that came over Roy caused everyone to laugh.

"I'll be glad to work out with you guys," Natasha said.

"How about it, Captain?" Diggle asked.

"I'll watch for a bit. Let's see how you do with Natasha," he said, smiling.

They moved to the mats. "Staff?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," she said, taking one. She tested its weight. Then nodded. It was made of strong wood. "This will work."

She suggested that Roy and Diggle try themselves against her first. Roy grimaced. He hated getting beat up by beautiful women. However, he was game and gave it his best shot. It took Natasha two hits to have him on his back. One hit on his stick. Then she swept his legs while turning to hit Diggle, who tried to attack.

Oliver came in, taking Roy's place. The two exchanged furious blows with the Black Widow. However, she hit Diggle's staff with a particularly hard blow, snapping it in two. The men stared at her in surprise.

"That's the first time that's happened," Oliver said, smiling. The woman fought as hard as Sara. However, Oliver figured she had a few years on both Sara and Oliver. A Russian spy since she was a young girl, she was brought up brutal.

"What can I say? I play rough," she said with a wink.

Oliver felt a stirring response. The woman was too attractive and knew it. However, he still found her confidence appealing. She reminded him of Sara in so many ways. Yet she seemed more aware of herself, more okay with her ghosts. They were obviously old friends. Natasha Romanoff was completely comfortable with who she was, what she'd done, and what she might have to do in the future. He couldn't help but envy her a little.

"How about we go one on one?" Oliver suggested.

Diggle happily stepped out. "If I want slapped around by a woman, I'll go home to Lyla," he said, grinning.

"This should be good," Roy said, rubbing his hand. "I've got 20 on the Black Widow. Who's in?"

"I'll take that bet," Diggle said.

"Me, too," Felicity said loyally. "Oliver's gotten better since Sara." After fighting supersoldiers, all he did was train.

Oliver grinned at their show of loyalty. He waited for Natasha to take the first punch. She did. He blocked it easily, bouncing back. Then the two begin to fight in earnest.

Felicity grinned, watching them. Natasha was so good. She knocked Oliver down once, but he quickly jumped back up.

However, a beep from her computer distracted her, and she went over to check it out. Tapping some keys, she saw that fun time was over.

"Guys! We need to move. There's gang activity at Terry's Market around the corner," she shared.

"Again?" Roy asked. "Didn't we bust that group up a few weeks ago?"

"It's a game of whack-a-mole," Diggle said warily.

"You should call the cops," Steve said with a frown.

"I already alerted them," Felicity said as Oliver and Roy grabbed their gear.

"It always takes them ten minutes at least," Roy said.

"There should be cops patrolling," Steve said.

"I grew up in the Glades. It's never a priority for the cops," Roy said grimly.

"After the Undertaking, the precinct was hit hard. Many died, too, the night Slade and his soldiers tried to take over the city," Felicity explained. "We always involve the cops. It just takes them too long sometimes."

Steve said nothing as the three got ready to leave in two minutes. As they were about to walk to the stairs, he said, "Is it alright if I tag along?"

"You're just going to leave me?" Natasha said in mock outrage.

"You're both welcome to come," Oliver said. "But we can't wait for you."

"I think we'll manage," Steve said dryly. Natasha snickered.

Oliver and Roy left with Diggle.

Felicity told Steve and Natasha the fastest way to get there. "Be careful," she said. She got up and gave him a quick kiss. "Remember not to say any of their names around others."

Steve nodded, not comfortable with what Oliver and company did. However, he was going to refrain from judgment until he saw them in action. Natasha agreed that he should use his faster speed to get there.

"I'll be right behind you," she said.

Steve took off at his top speed. When he made it to the location, he saw a few young men outside. A commotion could be heard inside. He approached.

One of the guys stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "The place is closed," he said to Steve. A broken glass could be heard.

"Come any closer, you might get hurt," the other guy said.

Steve had left his badge at home, not realizing he'd need it when off duty. He regretted that. "Son, think about what you're doing," he warned.

The dark skinned man laughed. "You're not my dad!" he said.

The other guy pulled out a knife. "Leave before I cut you up!" he threatened.

Steve sighed. "Fine, have it your way," he said. He moved forward and easily took the knife from the guy before he realized what was happening. He hit the guy in the face before the man could react. The guy fell to the ground, unconscious. Steve turned just as the other man attacked.

Oliver and Roy stopped in surprise as they approached the location. Captain America had beat them there.

"Why are we surprised?" Roy asked. "He's a living legend."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. But he still threw something that wrapped about the guy's legs.

Steve quit trying to talk the other guy down when he realized Oliver and Roy had arrived. When the kid was distracted and protesting his suddenly bound feet, he stepped forward, tapping him unconscious.

"Did you leave us any?" Roy asked with a grin.

"I never made it inside," Steve said. Roy and Oliver moved to the entrance. Five young members of the Mayor's old group were tormenting the owner and his employee.

"Let them go!" the Arrow ordered, causing all eyes to go to the entrance. None of them noticed a slight red head woman who'd chosen the back way to enter.

Natasha had grabbed one of Oliver's staffs as she made her way to the location. She'd used the alley entrance to get in, knowing the group would be watching the front.

"Men are so predictable," she said, shaking her head. As Oliver ordered them to step down, she approached and used her staff to knock one to his knees. Then she hit the one holding the owner. Her actions distracted them from Oliver, who quickly moved forward at their inattention.

"How many times do I have to do this?" he complained to the one in charge.

"You cost us our leader! We'll never stop!" the one holding the story owner Terry exclaimed.

"Then you can join him in jail!" Oliver said, releasing an arrow that lodged in the man's shoulder.

He cried out and released Terry. In less than two minutes, all five were subdued.

"You didn't have to shoot him!" Steve said angrily when he came in. "He's just a kid."

"No, he's a thug, a drug dealer, and a criminal," Oliver replied coldly. "If they want to terrorize the people in my city, they're going to suffer until they learn." He approached the leader who was conscious but on the ground. Then he bent down and ruthlessly yanked out his arrow. The man screamed in pain. "If I see you and your guys around here again causing troubles, you will regret it!"

The man wasn't dumb enough to argue.

Sirens were heard. "We should go," Diggle said from the doorway.

Roy and Oliver headed to the door. Steve and Natasha stayed put.

However, Natasha watched one of the men on the ground reach into his pocket and pull out the gun he had been too nervous to use earlier. The screams of his leader, however, convinced him of its necessity. The gun shook in his hand as he pointed it to the Arrow's back.

"Watch out!" Natasha yelled as she dived in front of Oliver. She gasped in pain as the bullet hit.

Without thinking, Oliver turned, pulling out an arrow in the same motion. He released it, but it was too late. Natasha hit the ground before he could catch her. The bullet meant for him had found a target.

The gunman screamed as the arrow hit his forearm. The gun fell. Roy moved and grabbed the gun. The sirens were closer.

"Go!" Steve ordered, cross that things had turned ugly. "I'll take care of her and deal with the police."

Oliver nodded grimly, casting one last glance at Natasha who was conscious. She gave him a tight smile, saying, "I'll be okay. I've had worse." He nodded and left.

Steve stemmed the blood in her shoulder. The paramedics arrived right behind the police. Fortunately, Steve knew the officer. The paramedics were loading Natasha up on the stretcher when Captain Lance arrived.

"What happened?" Lance asked Steve.

Steve was torn, wanting to go with his friend.

"I'll be fine. Meet me at the hospital," Natasha said.

With a resigned sigh, Steve nodded. He stepped away from the ambulance.

"Well?" Lance prompted.

Steve hesitated, unsure how to explain his presence. His captain gave him an opening.

"You were helping the Arrow?" Lance asked. Steve nodded. "Felicity?" He nodded again. Lance grimaced. "Well, we may as well make it official. You can be the city's liaison to the Arrow. God knows he's done more good than harm for this city."

"But he's a murderer," Steve said. He had trouble seeing Oliver that way. However, he knew the man's history as the vigilante. He hadn't actually come to terms with it yet. It seemed his boss had.

"When he first appeared, he killed a lot of really bad guys, and I wanted him really badly at first," Lance said. "But then he changed. The Undertaking happened. He saved countless lives by finding the bomb and then stopping Merlyn. Then if it wasn't for him fighting Slade and his super soldiers, I'm not sure the city would still be here. We're going to give him a full pardon for past crimes, so he's no longer a wanted criminal."

"So Felicity isn't breaking the law by helping him?" Steve asked.

Lance chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she violates a lot of cyber laws, but that's not my concern. I wouldn't make it yours," he said, smiling.

Steve was relieved. He knew that the one thing that would ever cause problems between him and Felicity was her involvement with Oliver's criminal activities. If the Captain didn't consider them criminal, he could relax. "So you don't mind if I'm involved with the Arrow?" Steve asked.

"I take it you know who he is?" Lance asked.

"I do," he replied.

"And he's someone we can trust?"

"Yes, I really do think we can. I know Felicity has trusted him with her life for a while now," he said.

"I don't want to know a confirmation of his identity. It's better if I have plausible deniability, but it's good that someone one the force knows who he is. You're someone the mayor and police commissioner will trust," Lance stated. "If you were on hand to give statements—something the Arrow never does—it would always strengthen the D. A.'s cases. It's not always a guarantee conviction—his involvement. The courts like witnesses. Since he doesn't testify, it hurts the cases. You can prevent that."

Steve realized he had a very good point. He knew Felicity would be very happy about this development. He explained to his captain what had happened that led up to Natasha being shot. Then he excused himself to head to the hospital. He sent Felicity a text. Naturally, she was already at the hospital when he arrived.

Felicity hugged him. "Thank God you're okay!" she said. "When I heard the gunshot through the comms, my heart stopped. I didn't know if you're bullet proof or not. Are you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I can be shot and killed. However, I heal much faster than the average person. And I'm very good at dodging bullets," he explained.

"I wish Oliver was. He's got more scars than Scarface!" she said. Roy and Oliver appeared.

"I talked to the doctor," Oliver said. "Natasha will be fine. The bullet wasn't lodged inside, so there's no surgery required."

"That's good," Steve said. "When can we see her?"

"Soon," Oliver said.

"I have some good news for you," Steve said to him, glancing at Felicity. "For all of you really."

"What?" Felicity inquired.

"Captain Lance is going to make me the official department liaison with the Arrow, and he informed me that you will be receiving an official pardon for all past illegal activities and crimes," Steve said.

"That's great!" Felicity said, beaming. Finally, her guys could relax a bit. She also knew that it bothered Steve that they were circumventing the law. Now it wouldn't be an issue. For the first time in a long time, her life was exactly the way she wanted it.

"Yes," Oliver said, a bit stunned. He knew Quentin was more of an ally to the Arrow than ever before, but he never thought he'd make things so official. "It looks like you're going to be working with us."

Roy grinned. "How cool is that?"

"If you go around shooting arrows into kids, though, we're going to have problems," Steve warned.

Oliver's eyes darkened at the implied criticism. Before he could say anything, Felicity came to his defense. "Oliver is in control. He doesn't damage anyone permanently, but let's save this argument for another day. We need to focus on Natasha," she said. She squeezed Steve's hand, begging him to let it go with her eyes. He sighed and nodded. He could deny her nothing.

A short time later, they all gathered into Natasha's private room—Oliver had insisted. He may have lost his fortune, but his family still had a wing of the hospital named after them.

"Hey," Natasha said, giving them a smile. "I don't know why they put me in a room. I don't need to stay overnight."

"I insisted," Oliver said. "You took a bullet meant for me. Making sure you're okay and receiving the best care is the least I can do."

"I knew soldiers that died from less," Steve said. "It's best to be cautious."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine. But someone better bring me chocolate pudding. None of that jello!" she insisted.

Felicity laughed. "A woman after my own heart!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you're going to be okay," Diggle said.

"Did they give you stitches? How big will the scar be?" Felicity asked with a grimace. "Oliver has too many already. He didn't need another. Not that I wanted you to get shot! I'd never want anyone to get shot! It's just that Oliver's back and torso are looking more scar-ridden all the time."

Oliver gave her a faint smile. Steve put his arm around her, hoping to stem the flow of words.

"Nothing wrong with battle scars," Natasha said, winking at Oliver. "I have a few myself."

"I bet," Oliver said knowingly.

"Felicity even has her own," Roy bragged. "She took a bullet for Sara once."

Natasha gave her an admiring look. "Impressive," she said even though she knew it already. There wasn't much she didn't know about Felicity Smoak. Learning a person's secrets was both her job and her passion. She gave Oliver Queen a speculative look. Soon she'd learn all of his.

***** _Felicity's*****_

Later that night, Felicity was in bed with Steve, her head resting on his bare chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat, surrounded by his strength.

"Is this my life now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"With me? I hope so," he said, smiling lovingly at her. He brushed back a strand of hair from her face. "When I woke up from the ice, my life seemed pretty unreal. Things were so wrong. I didn't fit in this new world. But now I do."

"You fit with me," she said smugly.

"To my very great fortune, yes," he said, still in awe of his luck. "You make missing past five decades worth it."

Felicity's grinned stretched even wider. He never failed to make her feel so loved. "I didn't know I could be with a man like you. One that would make me this happy. One that wouldn't make me choose," she admitted.

"Between me and Oliver?"

"Between you and working with Oliver," she clarified. Then she sat up, biting her lip. "You know I had feelings for Oliver. Strong feelings. I've not hid that from you."

"I know," Steve said patiently.

"He's important to me," she said. "But he's not more important than you. You know that, right? I never thought I could feel like this. Be this happy. I never wanted to picture a life without Oliver in it because he matters to me. He's become one of the most important people in my life. My best friend. But I'm not in love with him. Not anymore. Not even a little."

Steve smiled. "I know that, hon. It's good to hear, though. Natasha's been worried. She knows that Oliver cares a lot for you," he said tactfully. He knew instinctively that Felicity would freak if she knew exactly how much the man cared, so he refrained from saying more.

"Well, I'm not his type nor will I ever be," Felicity said with a rueful smile. "He's into girls like Natasha." Her eyes lit up. "She took a bullet for him. I bet that'll get his attention!"

Steve chuckled. His girl never gave up. He pulled her down for a kiss. "Never change. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said softly. No matter what monster came their way—she wasn't naïve enough to think none would—things would work out. Love made all the ugliness worth it. It made everything else fade away. There wasn't anything she couldn't imagine Steve and Oliver unable to handle. Together they'd be quite a team. The thought made her incredibly happy.

****** _The Hospital*****_

Oliver was stopping by to check on Natasha when she was trying to make a break for it. He grinned as she stepped out of the hospital room, completely dressed.

"Had enough already?" he asked.

"I gave it several hours," she said defensively. "Any longer and I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

He laughed. "You lasted longer than I would've. I'll give you a ride to Steve's," he said.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully.

He walked her to his bike, handing her a helmet. His stomach muscles clenched when her arms settled around him. Taking a deep breath, he started the bike and took off.

In no time, he made it to Steve's. He parked the bike and got off after her.

"You don't have to walk me up. I'm a big girl," Natasha said.

"I don't. But I want to," Oliver said simply.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said.

"Do you have a key?" he asked.

Nodding, she pulled it out. "He gave me a spare key when he went to work this morning," she said. They waited at the elevator in silence. Natasha was debating her next move. She could sleep with him, tying him to her in a tangible way. Glancing at him, she hesitated. For some reason, she wasn't sure she wanted to be that close to him. She wasn't so sure he'd be that easy to walk away from.

Oliver had no plans at seduction. Her life was even more complicated than his. She spent time with men even more impressive than he. He doubted he came across that special anyway. However, there was something about her. He was reluctant to leave her alone.

When they arrived at Steve's door, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm really grateful for what you did today. Thanks again," he said.

"I'm glad I was there," she said simply. She held his gaze a moment. Then she stepped forward, her other hand reaching up around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She thought to tease him, making him mad for her. However, the moment his lips touched hers, she was lost.

Oliver felt her kiss all the way down to his toes. His arms went around her, pulling her tight against him. His body hardened; he took the kiss deeper.

Somehow she ended up against the door, her tongue fighting his for dominance. Man, could he kiss! A cynical part of her knew he'd had lots of practice. But at that moment, her body didn't care.

His hands moved up and down her body. Finally, they pulled back for air. Their eyes locked. A question was in his.

Breathing heavily, she put his hand on his chest, pushing slightly. He took the hint and stepped back.

"That was unexpected," he said, giving her a heated look.

"Yes," she admitted, a bit shaken.

"It shouldn't have been. You're beautiful and passionate," he stated.

"So I've been told," she said carelessly. She worked hard to compose herself. His kiss had left her reeling. Something that hadn't happened to her in such a long time.

"Should we explore this further?" he asked. He'd been treading water for so long. No one besides Sara and Felicity had held his attention for long. However, Felicity was like the Madonna—beautiful but forever out of his reach. Natasha, though, was right here. Her beauty and appeal were a powerful combination.

She gave him a searching look. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"You don't?" he asked, surprised.

"Felicity looks at us and sees a honeymoon," she said with a slight smile.

"What?" he asked in dismay.

"She's trying to play matchmaker," she explained.

"Oh," he said, not sure how to respond to that. Then he smiled. "She's got good taste."

Natasha laughed. "I think we should table this for now," she said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded, running her hand down his chest. Giving him a regretful look, she said, "Maybe someday."

"I look forward to it," Oliver said with a grin. He bent down and gave her a light kiss before turning away.

Natasha watched him walk to the elevator, a bit disappointed he hadn't tried to convince her. Then she turned to put the key in the door, not wanting to know if he looked back.

Oliver Queen was a dangerous man. No wonder Felicity Smoak risked so much for him and his crusade.

She stepped inside, finding it empty. That was good. She needed time to pull herself together.

When she finally made it to bed, she smiled in anticipation. Tomorrow would be a new day. One that was bound to include Oliver.

"He'll be begging me to stay," she told herself as she drifted off to sleep, confident in her appeal.

Until next time.

 _*****Chapter End*****_

 _Did you enjoy this? I hope it didn't disappoint. Let me know!_

 _Oh, I created a Facebook page dedicated to fan stuff. You can follow me Amy lateVMlover. We can share our fan pics!_


	12. Chapter 12

**The rest of the story takes place a few months later. Now we'll get into some of the real events from season 3.**

Chapter 12: A Makeover

Steve had been in Starling City three months. When his ninety day probation period with the police force was up, he was allowed to get rid of the police uniform and dress like Captain America. After the turmoil of Slade and his supersoldiers' rampage, Captain Lance and the mayor decided his presence would bring comfort to the citizens of Starling as well as make them feel safer. So in the day time, he walked the streets. At night, the Arrow and his new red sidekick were doing much to keep the criminal element on the ropes. Steve, of course, was the only one in the police department that knew the identity of both the Green and Red Arrows.

He was enjoying Starling City. The people in the town were fighters. They weren't about to let yet another catastrophe keep them down for long. He grew to admire the people more every day. Steve got why Felicity and her friends were so determined to fight and protect the city.

Felicity, though, was what made the city home for him. Steve hadn't been so happy since he was a boy with both parents alive. Two months after Natasha's visit, they went house hunting for their own place—one to buy. They wanted a bigger place they could one day start a family in. She'd taken a temporary job at some computer store—a job that was so beneath her skill level—since she'd lost her job at Queen's Consolidated. Steve had more than enough money for them both—the army had back paid him his time on ice. However, she wanted to pay her share. Steve knew that modern women were more independent, so he didn't argue.

Picking out furniture they both liked had been an adventure. They kept his larger bed, but they couldn't agree on living room furniture. He found hers uncomfortable. She found his too mannish and unattractive—those were her words. So they spent time at estate sales. Felicity decided antique furniture would be a good compromise. Her desire for color lit up every room in the house. For the first time since his mother died, he felt like he had a real home. It was a perfect blend of both of them.

They threw a party when they were done decorating. His new friends from the precinct came. Natasha and Clint were unable to attend. However, Tony and Pepper arrived, surprising the guests.

Roy had been more than a bit freaked to meet Tony Stark.

"Iron Man is in your house!" he exclaimed to Felicity when he spotted the man talking to Captain Lance. He said it with barely repressed excitement.

"You knew that he's sort of related to me. I mean, Pepper is my cousin," Felicity reminded him.

"Yeah, well, he never comes to visit!" Roy pointed out. "But there he is! In your house!"

"Would you like to meet him?" Felicity asked, smiling. She laughed when Roy's eyes lit up.

She thought Roy was going to faint when Tony's first words were, "So Arrow 2.0. Getting pretty good with that bow, huh?"

Felicity looked around to see who overheard his remark as Pepper scolded him. Luckily, no one who wasn't already in the know was listening.

When Roy sputtered a response, Tony laughed and slapped him on the back. "Relax, kid. I was teasing you. I think it's great. Red is so much cooler than green anyway!" Tony told him with a smirk.

Roy smiled, trying to relax. He tried and failed to appear calm. Felicity bit back a smile while Tony grilled him. Finally, Roy started asking Tony his own questions, forcing Tony to answer.

"Remember, this house is full of cops," Pepper whispered to Tony, who just grinned unabashedly.

Felicity looked around for Oliver. She found him on their terrace. He was on the phone. She listened as he left another message for Thea.

"Still no answer?" Felicity asked.

"She left me a message saying she was in Italy, and she was fine," Oliver said, clearly frustrated.

"You're not so sure?" Felicity inquired.

"I don't know. I guess," Oliver said. "It's just been months. I've not seen my only remaining family in months. I hate it!"

"Why don't you let me track her down?" Felicity suggested. "Then you can go to her."

Oliver looked relieved. "I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Felicity," Oliver said. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Felicity moved to put her arms around his waist, hugging him. Since she'd gotten with Steve, she found it easier and easier to be openly affectionate with Oliver. There wasn't anything sexual about it, but she loved him. It made her happy to give him what was missing from his life. In the absence of his mother and sister, he was starving for affection. The happiness she was finding in her personal life made her want to share it with others she cared about whenever a chance arose.

Steve stood in the doorway. It had taken a while, but he and Oliver had slowly become friends. They weren't close, but Oliver no longer looked so guarded around him.

"There you are!" Steve said, smiling at them. "Got your hands around another man already?"

Felicity laughed and hugged Oliver to her side. "I can't help it! He's just so huggable!"

Oliver squirmed. "So not what a guy wants to hear!" he said, stepping away.

Laughing at his discomfort, Steve held out his hand to Felicity. "Well, I'm not sure I can measure up to that, but I'll do my best!" he proclaimed.

Felicity went willingly into his arms. "You're huggable, but I'd rather you be kissable," she said, stepping on her tip toes to kiss him.

Oliver smiled and moved away from their affectionate display. If he sometimes felt a pang for what he could've had with Felicity, he was able to ignore it. She was happier than he'd ever seen her. Things were going great with their night job. Now if he could just get back his company and bring his sister home.

He went out to mingle with the crowd. Diggle and Roy were laughing at whatever Tony Stark was saying. Pepper caught his eye and smiled warmly at him, so he walked over toward her.

"Oliver, I was wondering if we could talk business," Pepper said.

Tony, proving once again his awareness of Pepper was absolute, turned to her. "Business? What business?" he asked with a wink.

"Business I want to discuss with Oliver," Pepper said pointedly.

"But your business is my business," Tony reminded her.

"Actually, you handed your company over to me, remember? You play with your toys, I make the money. That was our agreement," she said with a smile.

When he opened his mouth to argue, she turned away, effectively dismissing him. Roy and Diggle's surprise at the couple's interaction was apparent. Oliver, however, just grinned.

"I see strong willed women run in the family," Oliver said with admiration.

"It's necessary when working with equally strong willed men," she replied.

"So what did you want to discuss? You know I lost control of my company," he said.

"Signing it over to the woman who was trying to take it from you to begin with was really stupid," Tony interjected with a smirk.

"Tony," Pepper said, throwing him a warning look. Then she reached for Oliver's arm. "Let's go somewhere a bit quieter."

Oliver gave Tony his own smirk as he followed Pepper to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair, and he sat down next to her.

"There's a few people who are putting their hands in the hat to be the new CEO of Queen Consolidated," Pepper shared. "If you want your company back, I can help."

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

"Tony has tracked the shares that Isabel Rochev owned in the company. Her death didn't automatically make them viable for purchase. She had them revert to Stellmoor, a company that Stark Industry owns some interest in. We can sign over what was originally yours," Pepper said.

"You'd do that?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"What she did was sneaky and underhanded. Her part in Slade's plan for the city has been uncovered thanks to Felicity. I convinced Stellmoor's CEO that it was in their best interest to do this," Pepper said. "Then I bought their stake, and I'm signing that over to Felicity."

Oliver blinked. "Does she know?"

"Not yet. She'll freak at first. But she'll do great as your VP," Pepper said with a smile.

A genuine smile broke out on Oliver's face. "I have no doubt," he said. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Before we leave tonight," Pepper said.

Oliver held out his hand. "I don't know how I can ever thank you," he said to her. He never thought it would be so easy and without effort on his part. Rarely did things work out for him.

Pepper shook his hand. "Just keep watching out for Felicity like you already do," Pepper said.

"I can do that," Oliver said with an easy smile.

Pepper knew Oliver had more than business on his mind at any given moment. However, he had a legacy from his parents that she knew he wanted to hold onto. It was all he had of his family. Tony understood that more than anyone.

"He'll never admit it, but Tony was the one that suggested this," Pepper shared, surprising Oliver.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "He had very big shoes to fill when he took over for his father," she said. "He alienated everyone when he announced that his company wasn't going to make weapons anymore. That was his father's legacy—one he'd been happy to mirror for years. But then something happened to him that changed him forever." She paused and gave Oliver a meaningful look. She put her hand on his. "Don't be afraid, Oliver, to take experiences you learned the five years you were kept away from your home and apply them to the way you run your company. You'd be surprised how effective it can be." She gave his hand a squeeze and let go, waiting for him to process all she said.

"I don't know what to say," he finally said.

"Say you won't sign over the company to an enemy when you're distracted," she teased.

Oliver gave her a wry smile. "I can definitely promise you that," he said.

Oliver thanked her again before leaving the kitchen, his mind full. He couldn't believe he was going to get back his company. Although running it had been hard to balance with his night activities, the shame he had over so carelessly losing it ran deep. Pepper had not only given him another chance to rebuild his family's legacy, but she'd given him a lot to think about.

***** _Later That Night*****_

Steve was saying goodnight to the rest of their guests while Felicity sat on the sofa still trying to wrap her mind around the bombshell Tony and Pepper had dropped on her before they left.

"Well, I think that was a success," Steve said as he joined her on the couch, his arm going around her automatically.

"I can't believe it," Felicity said, her mind not on the success of the night but the new development. "I'm going to be Vice-President of Queen Consolidated!" She stood up and a look of panic came over. "Oh, God, Steve! How am I going to do that? I'll be, like, in charge and have my own assistant and everything! What if they hate me? What if I become like power hungry and the worse boss ever? What if I ruin Oliver's company? Oh God! What was Pepper thinking?"

Steve stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Honey, relax! You are not going to ruin anything. You will be a wonderful, caring boss because that's who you are," he assured her. He gave her a light kiss. "Oliver can barely function without you anyway, so this is perfect."

She brightened at that reminder. "That's true. He can't keep up with anything work related—only criminals—without me," she said, pushing up her glasses.

"I think he's even more shocked than you," Steve said, smiling.

As he expected, thinking of Oliver's reaction was enough to calm her down. "We have so much to do! There's two more VP positions to fill. Then we have to get a meeting with our PR department ASAP!" she began. "Oh, and I have to quit my job at the computer store. I'm so happy!" If she had to tell one more person how reboot a locked computer, she was going to scream.

"Are you going to call your mom?" Steve asked. He'd met Donna Smoak a month ago when she'd come to town after reading an article about Felicity's new superhero boyfriend. She made Steve blush like every day she'd been in town, but they'd had a nice visit. Steve wanted to encourage Felicity to stay close to her mom. Her mother was all the family she had.

Felicity hadn't been happy to see her mom at first. However, they ended up having a good time. It'd been too long since she'd been around someone who knew her the way her mother did. They'd reconnected and promised to stay in touch more.

"She'll be so excited!" Felicity said happily. She went to her phone and made the call.

Steve's phone rang. It was Clint.

"Hello," Steve said.

"I thought you'd want to know that I tracked down Oliver's sister," Clint said.

At Felicity's suggestion, Steve had put out some feelers to try and track Thea. Oliver hadn't asked Felicity to do so yet because he believed what Thea was saying. Felicity, however, had her doubts. Thea was staying off the grid too long. Felicity couldn't even find credit card evidence of where she was.

"Is she in Italy?" Steve asked. That was the last place Thea claimed to be.

"No. She's in Corto Maltese," Clint said.

"Huh," Steve said in surprise. It seems that Oliver's sister wasn't being very honest with him.

After speaking a few more minutes, Steve hung up and told Felicity what Clint had discovered. Felicity frowned.

"I'm not sure if we should tell Oliver this right now. In the next few weeks, things will move quickly at QC. If Thea is okay, there's no reason for Oliver to start obsessing over why she's lying to him," Felicity said.

"But what if something's wrong? Why would she be telling him she's somewhere she's not?" Steve asked.

"She's always been high strung. Maybe she likes the drama of it. She had a rough time before leaving Starling. It's obvious she needed some space," Felicity. "Can Clint get close enough to confirm that she's okay?"

"I'm sure he can. I'll ask," Steve said. "Will Oliver be upset at you for not telling him?"

She shrugged. "Probably," she acknowledged. "But he'll get over it as long as she's okay. I'd never keep him in the dark if anything was actually wrong."

"I'll call Clint back," Steve said.

"Thanks. Oliver and I have a lot to do if we want the transition to go smoothly," Felicity said, her mind already working on details. Things were finally on track for Oliver. Her personal life had been going so perfectly that she'd felt more than a stab a guilt that Oliver couldn't find the same peace. This would be the first step in giving him back some of what was stolen from him.

***** _Two Weeks Later*****_

The transition at QC went smoothly. A week after she and Oliver took over the reins, she hired her first VP, Ray Palmer, a very brilliant and charismatic man, full of ideas and a vision for the company. Oliver, however, wasn't as impressed.

"Oliver, I think his idea to change the name of Starling to Star City is a good one," Felicity said. "There's so much bad press associated with Starling City that a new name signals a new beginning."

"So we might as well change the name of Queen Consolidated as well," Oliver said sourly.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but that's not a bad idea. A new name will help with the investors and the overall make-over we're trying to achieve," Felicity pointed out.

"Queen Consolidated was the name of the company my father established," Oliver reminded her.

"The company that funded and developed the earthquake machine that destroyed half the Glades," Felicity said flatly, causing him to glare. "Hey, I'm on your side, Oliver. You know this. I just think Ray's got a good point."

"You just like him because he speaks geek!" Oliver said crossly.

Instead of getting offended, Felicity laughed. It was true. Ray was able to keep up with her techno babble in a way few people ever could. It was a refreshing change. It annoyed Oliver to no end. He hated feeling left out. "What about Queen Industry? Your family's name is still on it, but it's a minor change," she asked.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes. As much as it galled him, he knew that Ray had a point. Too much had happened since he returned from the island. Starling City had been put through too much. Finally, he resigned himself to the inevitable. "A Queen is at the helm. I guess that's all that matters," he mused. He thought about it a moment. "Why don't we go with SQ Industry?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Smoak-Queen," he said with a wink.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, QS sounds a bit weird," he said with a smirk.

"You want your company to have my name?" she asked.

"I think it's fitting. Thanks to Pepper, you own almost as much shares as I do," he said. "It'll be a way to rebrand the company and present a united front."

Felicity stared at him in amazement. Finally, she closed her mouth and smiled. "If you're sure, then okay. SQ Industry it is!"

"I think the board will be happy," Oliver remarked.

"Yes," Felicity said, grinning. "A party, though, will most definitely be in order!"

Oliver smiled. "I think that can be arranged," he said. "I wish we could get Thea here. She'd plan a great one!"

A pang of guilt hit Felicity. It was time to tell him what Steve find out. "Uh, Oliver, there's something I need to tell you," she said slowly. "Something Steve found out about Thea."

"What?"

"She's not in Italy. She's been lying to you," Felicity said, bracing herself for his reaction.

 _*****To Be Continued*****_

 _I hope you're liking the changes in season 3 that must exist within the crossover world. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very nice!_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do bring in Hawkeye into this story. Forgive me if I don't write him the way you think I should. I started using him to move the story along, and then I kind of liked it. So I expanded his role. I thought it'd be fun. There's also a hint of** _ **Agents of Shield**_ **in this update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Bad News

 _******Corto Maltese*****_

Clint sipped his iced tea, watching Thea Queen interact with the customers. He'd been coming to the outdoor café for a week now. He supposed his instructions from Steve only required a day to check that she was okay. However, he kept coming back because things didn't add up. He pretended to be a lazy trust fund thirty-something, looking for a distraction before he tried his next failed business. He flirted lightly with Thea and chatted with the locals. In no way did he come across as a threat or even reasonably intelligent. Natasha always got a kick out of this particular legend.

Thea didn't have his experience, so her carefree persona didn't hold up under real scrutiny. However, he knew enough to know that she wasn't completely faking it. A part of her genuinely liked being around people. Yet there was a pain that flashed in her eyes every so often when she became lost in memories. Clint knew the look. He followed her to where she was staying. The huge mansion was something the former trust fund backed Thea Queen might've stayed in. It wasn't something she could afford now based on her Starling City bank account. At first, Clint thought it might've belonged to her stepfather, but the records didn't show that.

It had taken him a few days to uncover the paper trail. Eventually, though, he'd discovered that the place belonged to Malcolm Merlyn's estate. Steve hadn't mentioned that she was embracing her biological father's financial legacy. Now that he necessarily blamed her. She wasn't used to a life of poverty, which to the uber-rich would be middle class.

What really made Clint not leave after confirming she was okay was the way she carried herself. It was so unexpected. She reminded him too much of Natasha when she walked. There was a heightened vigilance to her that shouldn't be there. She had no criminal history or rough violent childhood like Natasha. She had no training like Oliver Queen. Yet she walked like one who knew how to make her body a weapon. It both confused and intrigued him.

When she came over to top off his tea, she smiled warmly.

"Aren't you sick of this tea yet?" Thea asked him as she poured the tea.

"Nah, it's nice," he said, giving her an easy smile. "Besides, I like the view." He winked at her.

She laughed. "I bet you say that to all your hot waitresses," she replied.

"Only the ones with wounded eyes," he said, dropping his wastrel persona for a moment. Their eyes connected. Hers widened in surprise.

Thea finally looked at the man who'd been coming into her café the past week. After the pain of Roy's betrayal, she hadn't allowed herself to look twice at any man. This man was both built like Roy and about his size. However, he was at least a decade or so older than both of them. At his comment, she took the time to really look into his eyes. For the first time, she realized he wasn't acting like the carefree trust fund baby she'd taken him for. Those eyes—they held a wealth of secrets. Their penetrating gaze seemed to strip her away. The experience left her shaken. When shaken, Thea inevitably went on the offensive.

"Who are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Clint decided the need for secrecy was up. "A friend of your brother's," he said. Then he smiled. "Well, I've not actually met your brother. However, he's close friends with someone I care about. And she will do anything to make sure he's happy. It's time to come home, Thea."

Thea couldn't have been more surprised if Clint had grabbed her and kissed her. Her once popular brother used to have countless friends. Now, however, he wasn't the playboy he used to be. Tommy was dead, and he and Laurel were not a couple. She frowned in confusion. "You're friends with one of the Lance sisters?" she asked, assuming it was Sara.

He shook his head. "No, Felicity Smoak. She's related to a close friend and currently dating another," he said. He waited to see if Thea would make the connection.

Thea had kept herself away from any news from home. Although she knew the former IT girl was often by her brother's side, she hadn't realized they were so close. Instead, she'd suspected she might've been her brother's lover, but not one her brother cared enough about to introduce as his girlfriend. To hear that not only wasn't she, but that she had connections enough to track Thea down disturbed her. She knew it would upset her father. Possibly enough to kill this man, who still seemed harmless.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what game you're playing, but it's not safe to hang around me," she said. "Bad things happen. I'm fine. I've told my brother that. I'll come home when I'm ready."

"Fair enough," Clint acknowledged. "I'll leave as soon as you answer a question."

"You can ask," Thea said. Of course, it didn't mean she'd answer. However, his question caught her off guard.

"Why do you move like a fighter?" he asked, all attempts at pretense gone.

"What-what?" she stammered.

"My best friend is a female. A deadly woman," he said, trying to shake her up enough to reveal something. "The way you carry yourself reminds me of her."

This was not a question Thea had expected—ever. There was no way she could answer completely honest, but she'd discovered a bit of truth with a lie was most effective. "I've been taking some self-defense classes. I'm sure you've heard about the insanity that went down in Starling City before I left. I was jumped by one of those goons before leaving town. I'd probably be dead if someone hadn't intervened. I never want to be that helpless again," she shared.

Clint nodded, thoughtful. Her response seemed sincere. And yet…there had to be something else. Thea had never traveled alone in her life. Not only was she in a foreign county by herself, but she was taking lessons in self-defense. A scared woman would never do such a thing in a foreign land. "Who's training you?" he asked.

"Just some guy I hired when I got to town," she lied. "He seems competent enough."

"I happen to be an expert in self-defense and every kind of weaponry," he shared, abandoning his legend completely.

Thea snorted. "Yeah, right," she scoffed.

He held out his hand. "I guess there's no real need for secrecy," he said. "I'm Clint Barton. Many people call me Hawkeye."

Thea's eyes widened as it finally registered. She and Roy used to argue about which Avenger was the best. Roy had a huge crush on the Black Widow—a fact Thea had found hilarious. A woman like that wouldn't give him the time of day. Thea had no idea that her ex and brother were now very much in contact with most of the Avengers. "Who is Felicity Smoak dating?" she asked, trying to understand.

Clint smirked. "Steve Rogers. Her cousin is Pepper Potts," he replied.

Thea's mind was racing. It seemed she knew next to nothing about her brother's life. The thought filled her with familiar bitterness. However, her greatest concern was how her father would react if he knew that one of the Avengers was on their doorstep. Would he try to eliminate the threat? Could she talk him out of it if he was set on that? Would he risk the scrutiny of SHIELD? It might officially be dismantled, but Thea had learned from her father that you could never count a person or group out completely. She had to find out more about the Avenger in front of her. Did he know her father was alive? If he did, there was no telling how her father would react.

"Damn," she said, smiling. "I guess Felicity is full of surprises. My brother doesn't like to share, though. I can't imagine he likes a stronger and better-looking man sniffing around his assistant."

Clint shrugged. "It doesn't matter what he likes. But from what I've been told, you're brother mostly cares about keeping the women he loves happy and safe. Felicity couldn't be more of both. It's you he's sick with worry about," Clint stated.

Thea ignored the guilt his words invoked. Her brother was the king of secrets. He'd been lying to her since he'd come back from that island. She shrugged. "As you can see and tell him, I'm fine," she said.

"I'd feel better saying that if you showed me what you've learned to protect yourself," Clint said.

Thea wasn't sure how her dad would feel about that; however, she couldn't think of a reason to deny his request. Besides, it was her turn to find out what else he knew. If he knew about her father's real presence in her life, it would change everything. "I guess you could come by my place tonight," she said.

"Inviting a stranger into your home? Is that a good idea?" he asked.

"I have guards," she said flatly. "And you're not exactly a stranger. You're practically a family friend." She smirked at him and went to take care of a new customer.

Clint grinned at her, finding her amusing. "I'll find out your secrets, little Queen. All of them," he said softly.

He didn't know that he was being watched. Malcolm Merlyn lifted his cell phone and snapped a picture. One of Thea's guards told him that the same man had been returning all week, flirting with his daughter. The rage and possessiveness he'd felt at the news had taken him off guard. Having a daughter was so much different than a son. Not only was his daughter much stronger than his son had ever been, but she was also more fragile. He'd been working for months to break away that vulnerability. There were too many things that could harm a defenseless woman in the world. No one and nothing would ever hurt his little girl.

The man was too insane to acknowledge that he himself was the greatest threat to her.

 _*****New York City*****_

Natasha bit her lip to keep the words back as she listened to Fury on the phone. "I realize that, sir. Of course, I trust Coulson. I'm pissed that you knew he was alive and didn't tell us. I don't like lying to Tony and Steve," she said. She listened to his reply. "Well, I don't think they'll see it that way. Besides, the report you sent me doesn't convince me he's safe. You don't keep an operative like Ward in your house even under lock and key. He'll destroy the house as soon as he can." Fury tried to reassure her. "Okay, well, if you need me to help them out, just let me know. I'm not doing anything I can't put down right now. We haven't been able to spot the Winter Solider again. Steve and I caught up to him once, but he's still not ready to come back into the fold. He answers to Bucky now, so he's gotten some of his memory back...Yes, I told Steve I'd let him know...Okay, sir. Be careful."

She hung up, frustrated. Fury was like a father to her, but sometimes Natasha felt that he took too much on himself. He'd been lying to them all for months. He knew Coulson was alive. He knew how much the agent meant to all the Avengers, and it wasn't convenient to his plan to let them in on his resurrection. It pissed her off, too, that Coulson went along with it. Natasha had thought he was more than just a good little soldier. Her phone rang again.

"Clint, what news do you have?" she asked.

"I've made contact with Thea Queen," he said. "I got an invite to her home. She tells me she's learning self-defense. I find that odd."

"Why? Girls can be deadly," Natasha said.

He snorted. "Yes, Nat, I know. But this spoiled princess is a far cry from you. She's in a foreign country. She's not even twenty-one yet. It doesn't add up. The way she moves..." his voice trailed off.

"Do you have a thing for Oliver's sister? 'Cause I can't imagine that will go over well with him," she said with a knowing chuckle.

"She's a kid," he replied dismissively. "But she reminds me of you. Something's off."

"So you've said," Natasha said. Clint was convinced something was going on with Oliver's sister. Since Natasha had unresolved feelings for the vigilante, she hadn't discouraged his inquiry. "Let me know if you find out anything."

"I should soon. I'm going to her house tonight," he shared.

"Be a gentleman," she warned.

Her warning came as a surprise to Clint. Natasha was far from a prude. "Why do you care?" he asked bluntly.

She was silent. Clint knew her too well. "Just keep me in the loop," she said before disconnecting.

Back in Corto Maltese, Clint frowned down at the silent phone. His partner cared a little too much about this Queen. Why? Then he thought about a remark Steve had made and laughed. His girl might've met her match.

***** _A Week Later****_

Clint frowned as he stared up at the darkened house. He'd been coming to Thea's place the past week, training her. The girl had some moves. Moves that didn't compute with some guy training her. She tried to make out like it was one of her guards, but he didn't buy it. She kept trying to find out his secrets. Clint laughed at her not so subtle attempts to get information at him. A time or two, however, she'd seemed genuinely concerned about him. Something was off. Now she was gone and hadn't said a word to him. None of her guards were there. He knocked on the door. After a long moment, an older woman answered. It was Thea's housekeeper.

"Is Thea Queen home?" Clint asked.

"No. She not," the woman said and shut the door promptly.

Clint frowned. How did she slip out so easily? Why didn't she tell him that she wasn't going to be home? He needed to find her before something happened. He'd grown fond of the relentless girl. She had grit. She was determined to best him at hand to hand. It was laughable, but he admired her determination. He hoped she just went on a shopping trip that she forgot to mention. If she didn't return in a day or so, he'd have to let her brother know what was going on. For some reason, that thought didn't feel him with eagerness.

***** _Starling City*****_

Felicity's face flushed with happiness at their success. She and Oliver had just launched a new and improved Applied Science division. She'd pouched one of her friends from MIT from Luthercorp. It had filled her with immense satisfaction. Now they just needed to get the mayor to approve the new name change of Starling City, so their PR team could begin packaging a new recruitment pitch.

"We should go out and celebrate!" she enthused.

Oliver smiled warmly at her. He loved when she was like this. The light inside her burned even brighter. It always filled him with warmth. "Sure," he said. "I'll call Dig and Roy."

"I'm thinking Italian," she said.

"Works for me," he replied.

"You should invite Laurel," Felicity suggested, surprising him. Laurel had been suitably humbled by the revelation that Felicity was highly connected and loved by Captain America. However, Oliver sensed a tension between them whenever Laurel was around.

"Really?" he asked.

"This isn't just my success, it's ours, and she's your friend," Felicity said. "Besides, you've been spending too much time alone since Sara left town."

Oliver's eyebrow rose in surprise. "You're not suggesting I pick back up with the other sister, are you? I think that would be too much for even me," he said with a grimace.

"If that would make you happy, I'd be fine with it," she answered honestly. "But I don't think Laurel will ever be that girl for you."

"Why's that?" he asked, curious.

"She doesn't like me," she said smugly. Then she laughed. "No, seriously, it's because your history with her will always taint things. No sane woman will ever forget you've been so close to her sister. It's beyond icky."

"Gee, don't hold back," he said dryly.

"You asked!" she exclaimed.

"So what kind of girl do you see me with?" he asked. A part of him had begun to see Felicity in his future. She knew and understood him better than any woman he'd ever known. However, he'd let go of that. Having her as family was enough.

"Someone strong like Sara but not as damaged or broken. Someone that can make you smile and call you on your bullshit," Felicity said, surprising him. "Someone not insane like other women you've dated!"

Oliver winced, knowing she was talking about the Huntress. "Well, it'll be a while before I'm ready for a woman like that," he said.

"You never know. Love can always surprise you," she said confidently.

He gave her an indulgent smile. His girl Wednesday had really blossomed since she fell for Captain America. "I think you would know more about that than I," he said. He pulled out his phone. "I'll make us some reservations."

Several hours later, they were all at a round table enjoying pasta and in Roy's case, pizza. John and Roy were regaling them with the tale of the two would be thieves they'd thwarted earlier in the day.

"So I'm standing there with the bow pointed right out the moron, and he looked confused," Roy said laughing. "He was like 'Why do you have one of those?' His partner in crime started yelling about the Arrow, but he was too stupid to get it."

"He was still trying to figure it out when I came up behind him and knocked him out," John said with a grin. "You gotta love the dumb ones. Makes our job easier."

"Yes, I've run into a few that have asked me why I carry a shield instead of a gun," Steve shared, smiling. He'd grown fond of Felicity's friends. They'd welcomed him into their fold fairly easily. The fact they all were protective of his girl was in their favor.

"At least you guys get to see some action. I'm stuck at the desk bored out of my mind," Layla complained. "Amanda is still pissed that I got pregnant. She may have me riding a desk for the next year."

"That works for me!" John said smugly.

Laurel, Felicity, and Layla all shot him a glare. "Someone's in trouble!" Roy said with a snicker.

"Women can be just as effective in the field as a man," Laurel said hotly. She gave Oliver a pointed look. "That's why you should train me!"

"Never going to happen," Oliver said flatly.

Steve frowned. "Hasn't your dad given you self-defense lessons?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "But I want to fight like Sara."

"Sara has years of training by expert assassins," Oliver said. "She would never want you anywhere near the kind of people who trained her. She'd never forgive me if you got hurt. I'd never forgive myself."

Laurel glared. "I'm an adult and not your concern or responsibility," she insisted.

"Yes, to all three. You may be an adult, but I am both concerned and responsible.," Oliver said. "I don't train Felicity, and I won't either. The idea of either of you fighting the scum we deal with makes me physically ill."

While Steve didn't disagree with that thought, he also didn't think a man had a right to keep a woman defenseless and dependent. "If Felicity wanted to learn, I'd train her," Steve said. "A man shouldn't keep a woman defenseless."

Both Laurel and Felicity beamed in approval at him. Oliver frowned. "Felicity is far from defenseless," he said defensively.

"I've shown her basic self-defense," John said.

"I just don't have the focus or desire to commit to all that exercise," Felicity said with a shudder, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I do!" Laurel exclaimed. She gave Steve a pleading look. "Would you train me?"

When Oliver opened his mouth to protest, Felicity elbowed him. "Not your place, Oliver," she whispered. "Laurel is not your sister or your girlfriend."

Oliver glared at her, but she didn't back down. He gave her a betrayed look. However, she just smiled and patted his hand. He wanted to scream.

"I'm training the rookies and a few veterans at the precinct," Steve shared. "Since you're the Captain's daughter, I'm sure he won't mind if you join the class."

"If he does, you can always use our place, right, Oliver?" Felicity said, giving Oliver her sweetest smile.

He looked glum but resigned. The woman's smile should be registered a lethal weapon. He was powerless to deny her when she smiled like that.

"Fine," he said grimly.

Roy snickered. "Man, you are so whipped!" Roy exclaimed, earning him several glares and a head slap from Oliver.

"No, Oliver's just not stupid. He knows that if he stubbornly gets in the way of Laurel's desire to protect himself, she could go to less savory characters, which could lead to bad things," Felicity said calmly.

"Not to mention, it's _none of his business_!" Laurel said in annoyance.

The argument was interrupted by Felicity's phone beeping. She answered it when she saw it was Captain Lance. "Captain, what's up?" she said.

"Felicity, do you know where Laurel is? She's not answering her phone," he said, sounding upset.

"Yes, she's here with us. We're having dinner," Felicity answered. She put her hand over the phone to tell the table, "It's Captain Lance."

"I need you to bring her to the precinct right away," he said. "Don't say anything to her. I need to tell her myself."

"Tell her what? What's happened?" Felicity asked in concern. She'd never heard that tone from him before.

"It-it's Sara," he said, stumbling over the words as he tried to keep back the sob that threatened. "Two of my patrol men came across her in an alley."

"Is she okay?" Felicity asked, feeling sick.

"No, she's not," he said hollowly. "She's dead."

Felicity put her hand over her mouth in horror. Steve didn't know what news she was getting, but he could tell it was bad. He put his arm around her. Everyone was tense and waiting for her to hang up.

"We'll be there soon," she said, hanging up. She tried to keep the tears back but failed miserably.

"What's wrong?" Oliver demanded. "Who's hurt?"

Felicity's eyes inevitably went to Laurel's. Captain Lance should be the one to tell her. But Laurel had spent too many years in a courtroom. She knew when something was up. She also knew when the news was bad—very bad.

"It's Sara, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Felicity nodded, the tears spilling out. "Something's happened," she said, getting up. "We have to go to the precinct."

The fact that she said precinct and not hospital told everyone but Roy what had happened.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Laurel demanded.

Felicity glanced at Oliver, who looked braced for a blow. Her heart broke for him. They'd lost her once already. How could fate be so cruel?

She took a deep breath. "Yes," she answered, shattering their world.

***** _Chapter End*****_

 _I honestly hated that they killed off Sara and could've totally saved her in this story. I will in my other "Broken Not Destroyed". But I couldn't get away from how much fun it'd be to see the League go up against the deadly assassins that were Avengers and Steve. I hope you forgive me! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Although I did decide to keep the killing of Sara Lance, you'll see that I basically change every dumb thing (in my opinion) that the writers did with the rest of the storyline after that. Having Captain Lance find out immediately made more sense than Laurel accidentally stumbling upon the body as it fell. That's just one of the things I've changed. I hope you enjoy my version! Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 14: Dance with Death

 _******Where We Left Off_ ******

In many ways, Oliver felt like it was an old familiar dance with death. She was a bitter and relentless mistress. Once again, she had demanded blood from Oliver. Always it seemed he must lose yet another woman he loved. An ocean of blood seemed to surround him. He glanced over at Felicity, who was next to him in the car, holding his hand with one of her own. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as her lover held her other hand and wiped her cheeks. Oliver's eyes connected with Steve's. Never had Oliver been so grateful for another man's presence. There wasn't a more formidable man probably on the planet than the one sitting next to Felicity right now. Oliver knew her safety was assured. For that alone, he would be forever indebted to the man. He tried to convey how much Steve's presence next to Felicity comforted him. When Steve gave a slight nod, he knew Steve understood.

Steve knew about loss. He'd lost not just everyone he'd ever known and loved; he lost his entire world. Yet seeing the woman he loved mourn a friend pained him. She was too good, too kind hearted and loving. Steve never wanted her to know one moment of pain or suffering. Although Steve had never met Sara Lance, Steve knew all about her because if you were someone Felicity knew and loved, she shared you with the others she loved. Steve knew about the jealousy she'd experienced when Sara first arrived. He knew about the admiration and respect Sara had garnered at first reluctantly and then with unreserved devotion. Felicity had shared how many scars the woman had and the scar she'd earned saving Sara's life. Steve regretted that he would never have a chance to meet the woman Felicity called friend.

His eyes connected with Oliver's, and he felt even more sympathy well up. This man held his pain too close. If he didn't find a way to come to terms with it, Steve feared it would destroy him. However, he could tell that as much as Sara Lance meant to Oliver, Felicity meant more. Knowing she was safe with Steve brought Oliver immense comfort. Steve was glad that he could give the man that at least.

Diggle drove them to the station. Layla was up front, her hand on his thigh. She knew that he'd been reluctant to accept Sara mainly because her last name was Lance. However, the fierce fighter had won him over. Diggle glanced in his rearview mirror. Oliver looked like glass that would shatter at any moment. Thing were finally going well for the team. Steve Rogers was a legend, and he had much to teach them. Oliver, Roy, and Dig were stronger and more formidable than ever thanks to some sessions with Captain America. The criminal element was running scared for the first time in a long time. Now, though, someone had killed one of them.

No one spoke until they made it to Captain Lance's office. He sat in his chair, his head in his hands. When they entered, he looked up. Grief and shock filled his face. He stood and looked at them.

"Where's Laurel?" he asked.

"She's coming," Oliver answered. "What happened?"

"Daddy!" Laurel called out as she entered the room and threw herself at her dad. "What happened? Please tell me it's a mistake! Sara's hurt, but she'll be okay?"

Captain Lance wrapped his arms around his oldest and closed his eyes against the pain. "I wish I could, baby. God, how I wish I could," he said softly. He held her a moment before pulling back, so he could tell them what he knew.

"She was in the Glades on top of some building. Someone shot her with three arrows. The medical examiner said she died from the arrows and not the fall," he explained.

"Why was she in town?" Laurel asked, wiping her eyes. "Did you know she was in town?"

Quentin shook his head. "No. She never even called me," he said. He gave Oliver a questioning look

Oliver also shook his head. "I didn't know either. She usually communicates to me if she's in the area," he said.

"She always tells me," Felicity whispered, her eyes pained. "I bug her frequently when she stays dark too long, so she promised to call when she was close. She didn't call." Felicity looked troubled by that. She glanced at Oliver in confusion. "Why wouldn't she call?"

"I don't know," he said grimly. "But we'll find out."

***** _The Next Day_ *****

Felicity woke up the next morning still unable to believe that Sara was gone. She was so strong—almost larger than life. At first glance, she seemed tiny and harmless. That was one of the things she liked the most about Sara. She defied expectations.

"I just don't understand how someone managed to kill Sara," she said to Steve the next morning as they were getting ready for the day.

"Even the best fighters sometimes get caught off guard or face a stronger opponent," Steve said.

"Yeah, but Sara could kick Oliver's ass. She was that good. Sometimes she fought him and John at the same time, and she still won," Felicity said. It just didn't make sense. "I just don't understand."

"I'm sure the Captain will go over every inch of the scene. If there's any forensic evidence, he'll find it," Steve said confidently. That was one of the amazing things about this century. They could uncover the most undetectable details through forensic technology.

"I want to get my hands one of those arrows," Felicity said. She gave Steve a beseeching look.

"How about we see what the department under covers first?" he suggested. "If they hit a dead end, I'll see what I can do."

Felicity kissed him goodbye and headed to work. It gave her a secret thrill every time she saw the new name on the building: SQ Industry. She still couldn't believe Oliver had suggested the new name or that he wanted to name it after her.

When she went to the top floor to her office, she asked her assistant if the meeting had been cancelled as she requested.

"Ah, no. Mr. Queen said that he was prepared to handle it," her assistant Tonya said.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "You mean he came into work today?"

"Yes. He's in his office," Tonya said. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"We had a close friend die last night. He shouldn't be here," Felicity said flatly. Then she walked down the hall to his office. He was sitting in his chair, looking out the window.

She went to him, putting her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned in the chair and faced her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked in concern.

Felicity perched on his desk. "Seriously? You're asking about me?" she said incredulously. "You shouldn't be here at all, Oliver!"

"Where else would I be? Sara is dead. I can't change that," he said grimly. "We don't know anything. I went out last night to see what I could uncover and got nowhere."

"I'll check out surveillance in the area," Felicity offered. "If there's anything to find, I'll find it."

Oliver looked grateful. "Thanks," he said.

"If you want to leave, it's okay," Felicity said.

"Being here is a nice distraction," Oliver said. He had to hold it together. If he didn't, there would be no justice for Sara. He would find out who was responsible, and he'd make them pay.

*****Corto Maltese*****

Clint went to the café Thea worked at once again. She'd been gone two days, so he didn't know if she'd be there or not. He was slightly surprised when she appeared, smiling at him like nothing had happened.

"Good afternoon," she said brightly. "Tea?"

"That's all you have to say?" he asked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Did you want something to eat, too?"

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile. "I've been here. I saw you yesterday."

Clint blinked, not expecting that answer. "Ah, no, you didn't. You disappeared two days ago," he informed her.

"Ah, no, I didn't," she gave him a look that said she thought he was joking. "I'll be back with your tea."

Clint was thrown. The woman seemed serious. What was going on? When Thea came back and placed his tea in front of him, he tried again.

"Thea, I went by your place for your lesson two days ago and the house was closed up. Your housekeeper told me that you were gone, and then she slammed the door in my face," Clint shared.

Thea frowned. "You're serious?" she probed.

"I am dead serious. If you don't recall the events of the past two days, something is seriously wrong," he said in concern.

"I remember the last two days. They were the same as the ones before. I came to work. I went home. You and I had a lesson. Nothing special," she said, starting to become uncomfortable.

"No, I've been here waiting for you the past two days," Clint said. He grabbed the bus boy that walked by. "Has Thea been here at work the past two days?"

The bus boy look confused. "You were here, sir. You know that she was off the past two days," he said. He gave Thea an inquiring look.

"Forgive him, Andre. He's getting old," Thea said lightly, smiling at the bus boy. When Andre left, she sat down across from Clint. Her mind was racing. If she really did lose two days, she had a sick feeling that her father might have something to do with it. She looked at Clint, a worried look in her eyes. "I was really gone for two days?"

"Yes," Clint said. "You have no memory of what went down?"

She shook her head. "But I may know who's responsible," she admitted.

"Who?" he asked.

"My father," she said grimly. Somehow she'd let herself forget for a short time that her biological father was a mass murderer responsible for the death of hundreds—even his own son. Before she could say more, her phone buzzed. Frowning, she looked down at it. Oliver had been calling nonstop. She'd had over a dozen missed calls from him.

"Maybe you should get that," Clint said.

She decided to answer. "What's up, Oliver?"

"You need to come home," Oliver said firmly.

"I told you, Oliver, I'll come home when I'm ready," she replied in annoyance.

"I need you, Thea," Oliver said quietly.

Something in his voice alerted Thea. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Sara is dead," Oliver replied.

Shocked, Thea was silent a moment. Finally, she spit out, "How?"

"Murder," he said.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Thea said. She disconnected, feeling more off center. Too many things were happening.

"Bad news," Clint said.

"A friend has been killed," Thea said. "My brother needs me home."

"Then you should go," Clint replied.

Her mind was spinning. "Something happened to me," she said. "I need to figure it out."

"So we'll figure it out," Clint said.

Thea looked at him in surprise. "You'll help me?" she asked.

"I will," Clint said. Thea Queen was one mystery he wanted to solve. A woman didn't lose two days without something being seriously wrong. Why she would think her dead father had anything to do with it was even more interesting. Maybe the father wasn't as dead as everyone thought. Clint would begin to dig.

Thea was very afraid to face her father, so Clint's surprise offer made her very grateful. She knew that if she asked him about the missing time, he'd just lie to her. She had to figure out what happened before she confronted him. It was the only way.

***** _The Next Day_ *****

Quentin Lance cursed when he read the lab report. "What the hell?" he demanded. This made no sense. He called Steve Rogers into his office.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"The DNA found on the arrow belongs to Oliver Queen," Quentin said harshly. How could Queen harm his daughter? He loved her. At least Quentin thought he did. Maybe he was angry that she left him for the League.

"What?" Steve asked, frowning. The captain handed him the report.

Steve read the lab report. "It's not an exact match," he pointed out.

"How the hell did Oliver Queen's DNA get on that arrow?" Captain Lance asked. "Do you think he had something to do with Sara's death?"

Steve shook his head. "No, sir. He is devastated," Steve said. "Felicity is also. They love your daughter. And Oliver cares too much about Felicity. He would never kill someone Felicity cared about."

"Then how do you explain this?" Captain Lance asked him.

"Someone is trying to make it look like Oliver," Steve said.

"How can you be so sure?" Captain Lance asked.

"It's the only thing else that makes sense," Steve said. "Oliver was with us an hour before you called Felicity. Before that, he was with Felicity. He never had the opportunity to be on top of some building shooting arrows. Not to mention, does he know how to shoot a bow?" Of course, Steve knew that he did. However, he also knew Oliver had nothing to do with this particular death.

Captain Lance didn't answer. He'd had his suspicions about Oliver more than once but now wasn't the time. "I'll need to hear this from Felicity. If she was with him when you weren't, I want to talk to her," he said.

"I'll let her know," Steve said. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text message.

****** _That Night_ ******

Felicity was trying to come up with theories. Oliver's DNA on the arrow didn't make sense. She called up Pepper—something she did when she was at a loss. Pepper put her on speaker phone, so Tony could listen as Felicity filled them in.

"So Sara was murdered by an arrow that wasn't green like Oliver's but contained his DNA?" Pepper clarified.

"Yes," Felicity said.

"So someone is setting him up," Pepper said.

"That's the prevailing theory," Felicity said.

"It could be a familial match," Tony suggested.

Felicity frowned as she considered that. "But Thea is his only family, and she's out of the country," she said.

"Are you sure about that?" Tony said.

"Her father _is_ Malcolm Merlyn," Pepper acknowledged.

Oliver came in and realized what they were suggesting. Anger filled him as he stepped closer.

"What the hell, Felicity? You can't possibly be suggesting my sister, who is thousands of miles away, killed Sara!" he exclaimed.

Felicity winced as she realized Oliver had overheard them. "Guys, I'd better discuss this with Oliver. I'll call you later," she said.

"Good luck!" Tony called out after Pepper said goodbye.

She disconnected and faced Oliver. "Calm down, Oliver," she urged.

"Calm down? Are you serious?" he demanded. "That's my sister you're accusing! My sister, who wouldn't if she was capable of killing Sara, which she's not. That is both insane and impossible!"

"Then how else would you explain your DNA on the arrow?" she asked.

A voice interrupted them. "Can I jump in?"

They turned and saw Natasha. Felicity grinned. "You're here!" She moved to welcome the only female Avenger.

"Clint called. He told me what was going on. I'm glad he did since no one else did," she said with a frown.

Oliver didn't know why he felt guilty at her admonishment. They barely knew each other. However, as his eyes locked with hers he had a strong desire to unburden himself in a way he'd never done with anyone.

"I'm glad you're here," Felicity said. "Is Clint still with Thea in Corto Maltese?"

"What?" Oliver asked in surprise.

Felicity winced. "Oh, did I forget to mention that?" When she'd told Oliver that Thea had been lying to him, she'd simply told him that Steve had gotten a friend to trace Thea's whereabouts. Oliver had been so distracted by the fact that his sister was lying to him that he'd asked no questions.

"Yes, you forgot to mention that!" Oliver bit out, clenching his fists.

"Clint was sent there by Steve to make sure she's okay," Natasha explained.

"That was a while ago. Why is he still there?" Felicity asked.

"He thinks something is going on with her. She moves like I do. It's a puzzle he wanted to figure out," Natasha said with a shrug. "She interests him."

"He is too old for her, and he better keep his interests to himself!" Oliver warned.

Natasha grinned. "I don't think his interest in her is sexual in nature," she said.

"It better not be!" Oliver said harshly.

"She could do a lot worse than Clint," Natasha said, teasing him.

"Nat!" Felicity scolded. "So not helping!"

"Fine. Let's change the subject," Natasha said. She glanced at Oliver. "Let's talk about the fact that your DNA is on the murder weapon."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't kill Sara!" Oliver said in annoyance.

"No one thinks that!" Felicity defended.

"But someone wants us to think that," Oliver said, frowning.

"Well, I might have an idea," Natasha said. They waited expectantly. "Malcolm Merlyn is alive." She hadn't even had a chance to tell Clint yet. However, she'd been doing her own investigation into Thea Queen. She'd found proof of Merlyn being very much alive. Not only was he alive, but he was with Thea Queen. She didn't know how to tell Oliver his sister was keeping such a secret from him. She gave Oliver a look of sympathy. He must have been born under the same unlucky star that she'd been born under. However, Clint and Director Fury had saved her. Maybe she could help save him. Natasha wasn't ready to admit why she wanted to.

"Yes, I know. He orchestrated my mother's not guilty verdict," Oliver said. It was the only thing that made sense. It was what his mom had been trying to tell him before she died. Oliver suspected it, but he hadn't had the heart to tell the team the monster they thought was slayed was still out there. Then he realized something. "He wants to pit me against the League of Assassins."

"So you think Malcolm killed Sara?" Felicity said. "How would he get your DNA?"

"It would make more sense if he put your sister up to it," Natasha said, thinking it through.

Oliver gave her an angry glare. "My sister did not kill Sara!" he said angrily.

"It wouldn't be the first time a young, hurt girl was manipulated by an older, more charismatic man," Natasha said matter-of-factly.

There was no way Oliver was going to seriously consider that his sister would ever commit murder. The only way Oliver could see her killing anyone was in self-defense. No one was going to convince him otherwise.

 _*****Starling City Airport_ *****

Thea blinked at the sudden feeling of déjà vu as she stepped off the private jet her father had arranged. They had argued bitterly about her decision to leave. It had taken every bit of Thea's self-control to keep silent about the suspicion she had about her father doing something to make her lose time. She found herself wanting to confess to Clint that her dad was alive and her misgivings. However, fear for his life kept her silent. Although Clint had allies and friends that were much more powerful than her father, she still worried that her father would kill him. Unlike some of Clint's friends, he was completely human and vulnerable to assassination. Thea wouldn't put it passed Malcolm. So far Clint hadn't yet questioned why she'd said her father was responsible for her lost time. The entire flight she was thinking what she'd say when he did.

"Are you all right?" Clint asked when she paused midway down the steps.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird feeling of déjà vu," she admitted with a frown as she went down.

When they were in the car she'd arranged, Clint pulled out his phone and called Steve.

"I'm in town," he said.

"You're in Starling?" Steve asked in surprise. Felicity, Oliver, and Natasha were in his house. Roy and Diggle had arrived not long ago. They'd all been arguing the past hour. When Felicity had begun doing research on her laptop, Oliver continued the argument with John and Roy. Steve was growing weary of the debate. However, no one was more stubborn than his girl and Oliver Queen. It was the first time Steve had seen then at such opposite ends. Oliver, though, wasn't about to back down in his defense of his sister. Steve admired his loyalty.

"Yes, I'm with Thea Queen," Clint shared.

"Natasha is here with us. Oliver is here, too. Why don't you come here?" Steve suggested.

"Send me the address," Clint said. He hung up. "Your brother is with Steve and Felicity. We'll head there."

Thea nodded, a sense of foreboding filling her. She didn't know how her brother would respond to the changes in her. Could she keep lying to him?

Feeling sick, she looked out the window as the familiar landscape passed by, soothing her. She was home. No matter what had happened, Starling City would always be home to her. She just hoped her brother didn't hate her too much when he found out the secret she'd been keeping.

***** _Chapter End*****_

 _I hope you liked this! Please send me a review_!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Ugly Truth

******* _Same Day and Time*******_

Felicity decided to quit arguing with Oliver and find out if their suspicions about Thea were correct. She checked the surveillance at the airport. Nothing in the commercial flights. She tapped the keys and froze when the next video played. Feeling sick, she reached over and grabbed Steve's hand. Steve looked down and watched the video, understanding filled him.

"Oliver," she called out. "I found something."

Everyone gathered around the video as it played. It showed Malcolm Merlyn getting off the airplane the night Sara was killed. However, what had Oliver stunned was the picture of Thea getting off the same plane right after him.

"So she was in town," Diggle said.

"And with her father, who we now know for sure isn't dead," Roy added.

They all were silent as they realized the implications. Oliver spoke first. "That does not mean she killed Sara!" he exclaimed, refusing to contemplate anything else.

"Now you're just being stubborn!" Diggle said. "Your DNA and hers would be similar. She was in town with her father, who we had no idea she was in contact with."

"Not to mention she's been lying to you about where she's been the past few months," Felicity pointed out.

Oliver gave her a betrayed look. "It doesn't make her a killer either," he said flatly before turning away from Felicity. He couldn't look at her anymore.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Steve got up. "Well, that should be Clint with your sister," he announced.

Oliver gave him a surprised look. "What? She's in town? She's here?" he asked.

"Clint called me, and I told him to bring her here," Steve said as he opened the door.

Oliver braced himself for Thea. Her hair was shorter, but she looked the same. When she didn't hesitate to run into his arms, he knew that no matter what, he'd keep her safe. She was the only family he had. He hugged her tightly then he pulled back to look at her. His hand stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you came," he said quietly.

"Of course! I'm so sorry about Sara! Do you know what happened?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her. "We have some theories," Diggle said dryly.

Oliver glared at him. Then he noticed Clint behind her. He couldn't fail to notice Natasha's warm welcome of the fellow archer. Oliver clenched his fist in annoyance.

"Glad you could join the party," Natasha said, smiling at her partner.

"When did you get here?" Clint asked her.

"Today. I'm at loose ends, and I heard things here were getting complicated," she said. "And since I love complicated…"

"You had to come," Clint said grinning.

Thea eyed the beautiful redhead with interest. Somehow she knew that this was the woman Clint meant when he said she moved like one of his close friends.

"Guys, this is Clint," Natasha introduced.

Thea didn't like that the woman she didn't know was introducing her friends and brother. Clint picked up on her disgruntled look and bit back a smile. Sometimes Thea seemed much older, but then times like this reminded him of just how young she really way. "Nat, this is Thea Queen. Thea this is Natasha," Clint introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Thea said without much warmth. She looked around the room. "So why are you all here?"

"This is my place," Felicity said. Then she blushed and glanced at Steve. "I mean ours. Steve and I live here. Together."

Her awkward stumbling made Thea smile. "You're the one who sent Clint after me," she observed.

Felicity looked guilty and flashed Oliver a look.

"She was checking on you for me," Oliver said.

Roy was caught off guard by the appearance of the woman he loved. She'd barely glanced at him, and it stung. "It's a good thing since all you do is lie," Roy accused, earning an angry glare from Oliver.

"You're going to rebuke me for lying? Seriously?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, incredulous. "So how is the Arrow these days, Roy? Killing anymore cops with him?"

Roy frowned in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Thea gave a bitter laugh, assuming he was putting on a show. "You must've told a pretty big one to get out of going to jail. So if I fibbed about where I was, you can be rest assured I wasn't out killing people," she said with derision.

Several eyes looked at her in disbelief. Clint realized that there were things going on that he didn't know about. He whispered to Natasha. "Fill me in?" he probed.

"Soon," she said.

"No, you were just hanging out with your mass murdering father," Roy said sarcastically.

The room was so silent at his accusation that no one moved. Thea paled and gave Oliver a pleading look.

"Why, Thea?" Oliver asked.

"He saved me from one of Slade's soldiers," Thea said defensively. "So I left with him. It doesn't mean anything."

Oliver didn't like them all looking accusingly at his sister. His defensiveness rose. "Thea, why don't you and I go grab some dinner and catch up?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," she said in relief. Then she looked at Clint. "Will you be okay?"

"He's with friends. He'll be fine," Steve said. Then he stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Thea finally noticed that she was in the presence of a real honest to God superhero. It made her feel very small and very guilty. She'd been lying and working with a known murderer. Did it matter that he was her father?

"Hi," she said, giving him a shy smile. She glanced at Roy, who wasn't looking at her with hostility but understanding. They'd discussed this very legend more than once. It was surreal.

Oliver reached for his sister. "I'll talk to you guys later," he said to the room before dragging Thea away from his friends and their accusations.

As soon as Thea and Oliver left, Natasha turned to Clint. "You have to see this," she said. Then she nodded to Felicity, who played the video.

Clint looked grim. Then he told them about his own mystery with Thea.

"So you think she's being honest?" Diggle asked.

"I do," Clint said. "She was genuinely confused. She thought she'd seen me the day before. Thea lost two days."

They were all silent as they contemplated that revelation. Finally, Roy broke the silence. "So what did she mean by me being a cop killer?"

"Yeah, well, about that…" Felicity began, giving Diggle a pleading look.

Diggle sighed, looking longing at the closed door. Leave it to Oliver to get out of the hard stuff. Laurel had kept Roy out of jail, but they'd failed to explain why he was in danger of going there. No one wanted to hurt him that way, but now they had no choice.

****** _Big Belly Burger_ ******

Oliver hadn't given much thought to where he was going to take Thea. He simply took her to a place he felt comfortable. When Thea looked around with a smile, Oliver realized that he'd never brought her there before. He looked uncomfortable and apologized. "I'm sorry, Thea. I should've picked a nicer place for your first dinner back. I just wasn't thinking," he admitted sheepishly.

"That's fine, Ollie," Thea said. "I like this place. It's got personality. I was waiting tables at a small café where I was staying in Corto Maltese."

"Malcolm not giving you enough allowance?" he asked with more than a touch of disdain.

Thea glared at him. "You have no right to cast stones, Oliver!" she scolded.

"I don't?" he asked. "I don't believe I'm the one wanted for mass murder!" He ignored the voice that called him a hypocrite. Thea didn't know that part of his life, and Oliver had no intention of sharing it.

Thea wanted to argue. However, she now had her own misgivings, so she didn't. Instead, she looked away. "I'm sorry, Ollie. I just felt lost and alone," she admitted. The she looked up at him. "I was also curious. I knew him as Tommy's dad. Suddenly, he was my dad. I just wanted to get to know him."

"And have you?" Oliver asked.

She shrugged, not ready to share her concerns. She didn't want to know how foolish she'd been. The _I told you so's_ were just waiting to be said. "He's very different from Dad," she said.

"That's because our father loved us. He was capable of the emotion," Oliver said sourly. "Malcolm Merlyn is not, Thea. I hope you realize that. If you expect more, you'll just end up betting hurt." He wanted to say more. He wanted to shake her and rail at her. However, she looked lost and hurt. Guilt filled him.

"That's not fair, Ollie," she said unhappily.

"I'm not sure what else you expected. You went off with him. You lied to me for months," he said. When she opened her mouth to point out his own lies, he cut her off. "Yeah, I know Mom and I lied to you first. But it wasn't to hurt you. It was to protect you. To keep you from him. Mom died so you could live. How do you think she would feel about you doing this? She despised him! He ruined her life!"

Thea's eyes filled with tears. "That was a low blow, Oliver! Mom is the one who cheated on Dad with him, so he couldn't have always been so bad. He was Tommy's dad. Tommy was good," Thea pointed out. Her brother echoing some of her own misgivings really upset her. She wanted to run out and never look back. However, she was afraid that if she did, she'd never stop.

"Tommy was good _despite_ his father not because," Oliver said firmly. "Malcolm felt contempt for Tommy. Thought he was weak because he was good and full of compassion. He was like his mother. Fortunately, he was nothing like his father!"

Since Thea had heard Malcolm say Tommy was weak more than once, she didn't protest. Instead, she shut down. When her food arrived, she ate. When Oliver asked her a question, she gave a one word response. Frustrated, Oliver finally grew silent, too.

After they ate, Oliver realized that he had no bed to offer his own sister. He was staying in the basement of her former club. How did he explain that?

"Did you and Clint reserve a hotel?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. When she nodded, he felt relieved. Then a thought occurred to him. "Separate rooms, right?"

For the first time since she joined him for dinner, she smiled at him. "Yes, Ollie! Clint is not my lover!" she assured him. Then she couldn't resist adding, "Yet." When her brother opened his mouth to protest, she giggled. The sound was such a nice change that Oliver grinned.

"Roy's still carrying a torch for you, you know. He loves you," he decided to share.

Her smile faded, and he regretted his remark. "Does he?" she asked doubtfully. "You don't lie to people you love. Not about the important things, Oliver. I know you and Mom thought you were doing the right thing, but you weren't. Roy hiding his involvement with the Arrow and whatever else he got involved in really hurt. I shared everything with him, and all he did was lie. He got involved in something that made him a killer. I could've dealt with that if I thought he was just a victim, but he wasn't. He made a choice."

"We all make choices, Thea," Oliver said. "You made one when you decided to make Malcolm a part of your life."

She nodded. "And I have to live with the consequences of that," she acknowledged.

Oliver was silent a moment as he wrestled with something. He wanted to tell her what his friends suspected. However, he couldn't. The betrayed look on her face when he did would hurt them both too much. Finally, he asked, "So have you been anywhere else the past week besides Corto Maltese?"

Thea wanted to unburden herself and tell her big brother about her lost time. Surely, though, she hadn't left the country when Clint said she wasn't at work. Why would her father take her somewhere else?

"Just work," she said as she handed the server her credit card.

"I got this, Thea!" Oliver said, frowning.

"Oh, did you have a job these days?" Thea asked, arching her eyebrow.

Oliver brightened, glad to have good news. "Actually, I do! I'm back at QC, but now I call it SQ Industry," he said proudly.

Thea grinned. "I heard a rumor," she said happily. "So how did it happen?"

Oliver filled her in on how Felicity's cousin saved the day and their new partnership.

"Looks like you really missed out, brother," Thea said with a smirk. "Felicity would've made a great sister. Now she's got, like, the hottest man on the planet! I don't think you'll win her from him!"

"She's my best friend," Oliver said simply. "She deserved much better than me, and now she has exactly what she deserves. I'm happy for her."

"You deserve to be happy, too," Thea said.

"So do you. You should give Roy a chance," Oliver said, unable to stop himself. Roy had turned into a monk since his sister left town. He was too young to be so focused on only the mission. Oliver worried about him.

"Ollie," she scolded, shaking her head at him. "How about I tell you about what Clint's been teaching me?"

Oliver looked alarmed as he considered that the deadly archeman might've taught her the skills that killed Sara. "Archery?" he asked, trying to prepare himself for her response.

She shook her head. "Nah. I'm not really interested in that. I like using a sword," she said with a grin.

Oliver grinned as his sister told her about the self-defense lessons she was getting. Since it seemed harmless, he relaxed. It was nice to finally find a neutral topic.

****** _The Next Day******_

Oliver spent a day at SQ while Quentin planned the funeral for the next day. Knowing it was time to bury the woman who'd been such a part of his life made him short tempered all day. Finally, Felicity appeared in his office with that look.

"Enough, Oliver! Go home. Go find something to beat up!" she ordered. "If I have to hear about one more mean thing you've said today to your poor, abused assistant, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Oliver gave her a sour look. "I'm not allowed to have a bad day?" he asked in annoyance.

Felicity gave him a look of compassion and stepped forward to put her hand on his. She gave it a squeeze. "Of course, you are. However, you can't take it out on our employees," she said softly. "We're going to get through this. You're going to be okay."

Oliver gave her a pained look. Then he admitted the fear that had been growing. "What if she did hurt Sara?" he asked, feeling sick by speaking the words out loud. "What will I do?"

"We'll face that together," she told him. "Remember, Oliver, you're not alone. Not now and not ever again." She pulled him in for a tight hug.

Oliver returned her hug, grateful for her presence. He was even more grateful that he didn't have to worry so much about her safety.

***** _The Foundry*****_

Oliver was alone in the foundry, hitting his dummy hard when a voice interrupted him.

"Looks like you could use some company," Natasha said, smiling at him.

Oliver wasn't in the mood to be civil and had no reply. He turned and went for his water bottle.

Natasha watched him a moment before speaking. "Did anyone tell you about your sister's lost two days?" she asked. Steve didn't believe Felicity would say anything until after the funeral tomorrow. However, she didn't want the man to be blindsided.

Oliver frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Clint says your sister lost two days. They had plans to work-out, and he showed up at her house the normal time. It was mostly shut up except for a rude housekeeper that informed him she'd left town," Natasha shared. "She was gone for two days. When she appeared back at her work, Clint said she had no memory of being gone."

Oliver's fist clenched in rage. "It's Merlyn. He did something to her!" he exclaimed.

Natasha nodded. "As long as the man lives, he'll continue to poison and manipulate your sister," she said. "He must be put down."

Oliver would like that more than anything. Yet he hesitated. He didn't want to be the one to kill his sister's father. Was he that much of a monster?

Natasha read his mind. "It doesn't have to be you, Oliver. I'd gladly do it," she offered.

They were interrupted. "Where is Sara?"

Both looked up. Oliver winced to see Nyssa, heir to the Demon. However, he stepped up to her, needing answers. "Why was Sara in town? What was she doing here? Why didn't we know she was here?" Oliver asked, demanding answers to the questions they all had.

Nyssa ignored them. "Where is Sara Lance?" she said coldly.

Oliver faltered and looked pained. "She's dead," he said flatly.

Natasha watched the exchanged with interest. She knew who the woman was, but the woman had never met her. She remained a silent observer.

"My father will demand retribution," Nyssa said, ignoring the pain his words brought. She would avenger her lover. "Who killed her?"

"We're still looking in to it," he said.

"I heard you mention Merlyn. Does he yet live?" she asked, stepping closer to Oliver. He was hiding something.

Oliver knew it was pointless to lie, so he nodded. "Somehow he did," Oliver said.

Nyssa pursed her lips. "My father will be most unhappy to know that his enemy yet lives. Malcolm Merlyn betrayed the League and must die for his betrayal," Nyssa said.

"I hate the man, too," Oliver said. "But it's more complicated than that."

"Why? The death of your enemy should be a cause of celebration. If he killed Sara, his fate is sealed," Nyssa said.

"He's my sister's father," Oliver shared with a grimace of distaste. The irony was not lost on him.

Nyssa's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. Then she looked grim. "It matters not. He must die. If you decide to defend your sister's father, you, too, will die," she said flatly.

Natasha didn't take kindly to anyone threatening someone she considered a friend. In a short time, Oliver Queen had become that—at the very least. "I don't think so," Natasha said, making her presence clear for the time since the woman had arrived. "Oliver is not without friends. And his friends are not people you want to make your enemy."

Oliver appreciated Natasha's quick defense, but he didn't want her to garner the League's wrath. "Malcolm Merlyn isn't even in town. Sara died a few days ago."

Nyssa looked at him coldly. "For your sister's sake, I hope that is the truth," she said. She gave Natasha a look that dared her attack. "My business with Oliver is none of yours."

Natasha just grinned. "I've warned you already. You may have trained monkey assassins at your beck and call, but I'm friends with the Hulk. You attack Oliver or anyone he cares about I will make it my mission to destroy you, your father, and everyone that is loyal to him. Now that SHIELD has been dismantled, I'm in need of a new project."

Nyssa's eyes widened slightly as she realized exactly who the woman was. Instead of replying, she left.

"Why did you do that?" Oliver said as soon as they were alone. "I don't need another woman to worry about!"

Natasha's eyes went dark a moment as she step closer. "I have been taking care of myself for a very long time. Save your worry for someone who needs it. If your sister killed Sara, you will have a war on your hand," she said.

Oliver grimaced then looked determined. "No one will hurt my sister. No one," he vowed.

Natasha nodded, glad he was so loyal to his family. She'd lost hers so long ago that she barely remembered their faces. "If anyone tries, Clint and I will stand with you," she announced.

"You speak for Clint?" he asked, trying to ignore the spurt of jealousy that reared its head.

She shrugged. "We are two sides of the same coin. I know him as well as I know myself. Clint is my family like Felicity is yours. He has grown attached to your sister. She has earned his loyalty," Natasha said. "But even if she hadn't, you are Felicity's family. We protect our own."

Oliver was silent a moment, but a question was ripped from him. "Is he your lover?" he asked, hating himself for the weakness the question showed.

Natasha gave him a coy smile and stepped closer. Then she reached up to pull his head down to hers. Oliver's arms went around her as she kissed him thoroughly. He hadn't had nearly enough of her when she pulled back, giving him a slight smirk.

"No," she said simply. Then she turned and sauntered toward the stairs.

Oliver clenched his fists to keep from pulling her back. The woman was too intoxicating and would distract him. Right now he needed to focus only on his sister. He would keep her safe or die fighting for her.

 _******Chapter End******_

 _I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it._


	16. Chapter 16

**I in no way claim to be an expert on the Black Widow, so please forgive me if I took too many liberties with her character or back story.**

Chapter 16: Coping

****** _The Next Day_ ******

Burying Sara was rough on all of them. When it was over, Oliver stood at the grave looking down. It was hard to believe she was really gone. She'd been larger than life. Laurel came and stood next to him. No words were spoken for several minutes.

"I feel like this is a dream, and she will come knocking on my door with that smile of hers," Laurel said her tears finally spent. "Her smile could light up a room."

"Yes," Oliver acknowledged, his lips turned up in a resemblance of a smile.

Laurel was silent again. Then she put her hand on his arm, and he turned to look at her. "Ollie, find out who did this," she ordered.

"I will," Oliver vowed.

"Promise me that you'll tell me when you do," Laurel said. "I must see her killer punished and brought to justice."

Oliver was torn. What if he was wrong about his sister? He couldn't betray her. Yet didn't he owe Laurel this? "We'll find out what happened. I promise," he said, not exactly promising what she wanted.

A dark rage grew in Laurel. Oliver saw it, but he knew that he couldn't be the one to help her through this. He had enough of his own rage. He squeezed her hand. "We'll get through this," he said before turning to leave her alone.

Laurel couldn't move. She kept looking down at the hole her sister now laid in. The scene was eerily familiar. However, this time the body was in there. Was that better or worse?

"Sara is gone," a voice said. Laurel looked up and recognized Nyssa, the woman Sara loved.

"Someone took her from us," Laurel said, a look of fury and bitterness on her face.

"They will pay," Nyssa vowed, her eyes cold and determined.

Laurel looked at the woman in gratitude. Unlike Oliver, Laurel knew this woman would take her desire to learn seriously. "Will you teach me how to fight like Sara? I want to be ready," she said. "Sara's killer must get what they deserve."

Nyssa nodded. She knew from Sara exactly how strong her sister was. She would mold her into a weapon. Sara would be avenged.

******* _The Foundry*******_

Diggle went home with Layla after the funeral. He wanted to be with the people who meant the most to him. Spending time with Layla and their unborn child meant even more now. Roy convinced Thea to go to dinner to catch up. When she agreed, he didn't even care that she included Clint. He just wanted a chance to be with her since he'd missed her so much. Oliver, Felicity, Steve, and Natasha went to the foundry. Felicity knew Oliver would want to blow off some steam. Oliver and Steve began sparring while Felicity was showing Natasha her system.

Felicity was surprised how much Natasha knew about computers. "You're pretty knowledgeable," she remarked.

"I'm more than a pretty face," Natasha said with a wink. "Fury made sure I knew how to get in and out of pretty much any system. Usually, I had to do it very quickly."

The two woman shared hacking tales while Oliver took out his fury on Steve.

Steve knew about loss and impotent rage, so he gave Oliver the fight he was looking for. The fight that he needed. They started with staffs. They exchanged furious blows until Oliver broke his staff. Then they went hand to hand. Steve was hard pressed for the first time. Oliver was relentless. Steve let him keep pushing until Oliver finally fell to his knees exhausted.

Oliver put his head in his hands. "I can't believe she's dead," he said, his voice breaking. Steve put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. He stayed there a few minutes, so Oliver wouldn't have to mourn alone.

Eventually, Natasha brought water bottles and handed them to the two men. Steve gave her a smile of thanks. He walked over to Felicity, who was looking on in concern.

"Is he okay?" she asked Steve.

Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "He will be," he said. "But he's going to have to work through this on his own."

"I don't want to leave him alone," Felicity said, looking on. Natasha had sat down Indian style on the mat next to him.

"He's not alone. Nat will stay with him for a bit. Then she'll leave him to work through it. Grief can only be shared so much," Steve said knowingly. "You can't always be what he needs."

Felicity knew what he meant. As much as she loved Oliver, her heart belonged to Steve, so she couldn't do any more for him than she already was. "Oliver, we'll see you in the morning," she called out to him.

He looked up and nodded. She let Steve lead her to the stairs.

When they were alone, Natasha waited for Oliver to speak. She had sat down next to him in silence, waiting. He seemed numb. As a child in Russia, she'd seen so many horrors. Until she'd met Clint, she'd been so numb. She understood what he was feeling, so she waited.

"Did you know this was the third time I've mourned Sara's death?" Oliver asked, looking at her with tear filled eyes.

"No, I didn't," she said quietly, knowing he needed to speak.

"When the Gambit went down, I saw her swept out to sea," he shared, his eyes far away as he remembered the first most horrible scene of his life. "I tried and failed to save her. Then she died again in front of me on the island. And now this. But this time I know she's gone and not coming back. It seems I'm destined to fail at saving the women I love. I couldn't save Shado. I couldn't my mother. I couldn't save Sara." His voice finally broke as he turned from her and wept bitterly.

Natasha waited. She didn't try to give him empty words of comfort. She didn't promise him anything. She was just there. When he was done, he wiped his eyes and drained his water bottle. He seemed surprised to see she was still there—as if he'd forgotten her presence as he was lost in his pain. Usually women didn't want to stay for the ugly side of his life. They didn't wait for him to stop hurting. Laurel didn't. Sara didn't. Not even Felicity had because he had waited too long to pull her close. Did he want to make the same mistake with Natasha?

It was like she read his mind. She stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it, and then she was in his arms, kissing him like no one in his life ever had. She wasn't kissing Ollie, the man he used to be. She wasn't kissing Oliver Queen the CEO with all the money and power. She was kissing him, Oliver, the broken sometimes hero, who wanted so desperately to redeem his family and save his city as well as his soul.

Natasha Romanoff found herself in the unusual position of being moved so completely by someone else's pain. Oliver Queen was a man who carried many burdens. As he mourned his ex-lover, she couldn't help but wonder if any of her ex-lovers would ever mourn her the same way? She thought of Clint, who this man reminded her of in so many ways. However, he was more like her—broken—or at least the way she'd been when Clint had found her. Unfortunately, she'd been unable to love Clint the way he'd wanted. Instead of casting her aside, though, he'd pulled her close in a new way. He'd given her a family. One that meant everything to her. Oliver's relationship with Felicity was very much like hers with Clint. Stepping aside and allowing Felicity to love and be happy with Steve showed how truly selfless he was.

How could she not be moved by this man? His pain, his strength, his burdens moved her. How could she keep him from getting too close?

She finally quit trying and kissed him the way she'd never kissed any man. She wasn't the operative. The Black Widow wasn't there between them. This wasn't a job or a mission. Instead, she was simply Natasha, a woman longing to be close to a man who'd been through so much yet still cared so completely. In this moment, she was weak, allowing herself to be wanted by him. Selfishly, she allowed herself to want something for herself. She wanted him.

So she took him.

They came together with both passion and fury. Her legs went around him as he moved to a wall, pounding into her—their eyes locked. When it was over, they stood gasping for air. Both more than a little shocked by the fury, the intensity. Then his hand cupped her cheek, and he smiled. His eyes focused on her with laser-like precision. It was as if it that moment no man had really seen her before him. He was gentle as he moved her back to the mat and knelt down, tugging her to her knees.

His hands moved slowly over her, arousing her, loving her. He touched her like she was precious, like he was in awe that she was there with him. Then his lips found hers, kissing her slowly until the passion built once again. Yet even then, he was gentle and sweet. His sweetness brought tears to her eyes. It'd been too long since anyone loved her or rather made her feel loved.

When he was inside her once again and moved over her, his eyes never left her. She couldn't escape him as they bore into her, stripping her bare. She came apart whispering his name on a gasp. He followed soon after, pouring his passion one final time in a kiss that left her breathless. Then he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms and slept. The ghosts and burdens chased away as he, for once, fell into a dreamless slumber.

However, for Natasha sleep was an elusive mistress. She had sought to bring him comfort, but she was the one left stripped bare. Frightened of what he stirred inside her, she slipped away. In silence she dressed, looking down at him. He seemed so young in sleep, so at peace. With one last glance, she quietly left Oliver Queen to his much needed rest.

****** _The Four Seasons******_

Thea suggested they eat at one of the restaurants in the hotel she and Clint were staying in. Roy didn't care. He just wanted to be close to her. She had changed his life. Her faith and love gave him the first real hope he'd ever had that the world—his city—could be a better place. Then her brother had saved his life, and he'd been consumed with a desire to make a difference the way the vigilante was in the Glades. How could he have known that by working with one Queen he'd lose the other? If he could do it all over again, though, he didn't know if he'd do anything differently. She was so much better than him, and he wanted to be the kind of man who could protect her. Someone she could be proud to call her own.

Now she was looking at him through a mask. He'd seen her speak to countless others through the façade of the Queen daughter. However, he'd not seen that persona since he'd stolen her purse. With him, she'd only ever been Thea. Now, though, he sensed that she was more. The way she held herself, the way she'd selected a table in the corner away from any exits spoke volumes to Roy. Now her gaze swept over the room looking for hidden dangers. This watchfulness wasn't a part of the woman he'd known and loved.

Hawkeye seemed to get all her smiles. Roy didn't care. He was just grateful to be close to her once again. They were meant to be. He believed this with every fiber of his being. He'd wait for her understanding, her forgiveness. He tried not to let it bother him when she flirted so openly with Clint. He had no right to be jealous.

Ignoring Clint, he tried to connect with her. "So no one told me about the cop thing," he shared.

Thea was drinking her third glass of wine when he made his confession. "You didn't know you killed a cop?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was injected with the drug that made Slade's supersoliders. I don't remember much," he admitted, looking ashamed. "I'd been having these dreams, though. Some part of me knew I'd killed someone. When Felicity and Dig finally told me what I did, I was relieved."

"Because you knew the truth?" she figured.

He shook his head. "Because I was afraid that maybe they were memories of killing Sara," he confessed, glancing at Clint, who remained impassive and thoughtful.

Thea looked shocked. "You thought you might've killed Sara without knowing it?" she asked in dismay. "That's insane!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Killing a cop, a good man, a father, is bad enough," Roy said, hating himself.

Clint watched as Thea tried hard to remain indifferent to this young man that she loved. He had known there had been someone. Someone who had hurt her. However, he now knew things weren't as simple as he supposed. He decided to give them some privacy.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said, getting up.

Thea glared at him for leaving her alone with Roy—something she'd been trying valiantly to avoid. As soon as they were alone, Roy moved to the seat next to her, begging her with his eyes. "Thea, please forgive me," he begged. "The Arrow was afraid for your safety while I was on the drug. He thought me pushing you away would be the best thing. He was wrong."

"Yes, he was," Thea said angrily. This vigilante had a lot to answer for.

"I wanted to tell you the truth from the beginning. About my involvement with the Arrow, what we were doing—all of it," Roy said honestly. "But it wasn't my secret alone. The Arrow thought—thinks—having you know his identity puts you at too much risk."

"So you want me to forgive you, Roy?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"More than anything. I love you, Thea. I'm sorry I hurt you," he said sincerely. She had to believe him.

"Do you know how sick I am of having people who say they love me lie to me?" she asked bitterly. "I lost two days, Roy. _Two_ days. My so called father did something to me. I just know it. But I also know that if I ask him, he'll just lie. I'm so sick of liars, Roy! Both my dads were liars. My mom was, and I know Oliver's been lying to me since his return. If you want to be back in my life, I need you to tell me the truth. Who is the Arrow? Who do you work for?"

Her demand threw Roy for a loop. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her. However, he and Oliver had been through so much together. How could he betray him? Looking resigned, he closed his mouth and got up. "I'm sorry, Thea. I can't tell you. I can't betray him. He means too much to me."

"More than me?" Thea asked bitterly.

"He's the only family I have. You left me, remember?" Roy reminded her, getting angry himself.

"I probably should've stayed gone," she said, her eyes hollow.

Roy gave her a sad look and turned to leave. He brushed past a returning Clint without a word.

Clint returned to Thea, finding her in tears. Quietly he paid their bill and took her hand. They went to their floor with no words exchanged. Thea wiped her eyes when the elevator opened. She took a deep breath and stepped out. Clint walked with her to her door that was next to his. She opened it and flashed him a smile. Clint frowned at the sudden change in her mood. Then she surprised him further when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Clint's hands went to her arms to pull her back. "What are you doing?" he asked in disapproval.

"You're hot. I'm hot. We should have sex," she said with a careless grin.

"You're mostly drunk," he said, trying to ease her away from him.

She lost her smile. "No, I'm not drunk," she said firmly. She kissed him again.

Clint allowed the kiss mostly because he knew she'd figure out what he already knew. The kiss didn't last long. She pulled back this time, frowning up at him.

"You're not attracted to me," she said in bemusement.

"You're a beautiful woman," he stated with a gentle smile. "But no. I don't really see you that way."

"You're not gay, right?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"No, I'm not," he said, smiling. "Are you really attracted to me or are you sad and lonely because your ex wants something from you that you're not ready or willing to give?"

Thea glared at him, hating how insightful he was. "How do you do that? You've known me such a short time, but I feel like you know me better than just about anyone," she remarked.

"Because it's my job to know people," he said with a shrug.

Thea pulled back as if he slapped her. "So I'm just a job? Good to know," she said, turning to go into her room.

Clint reached out and grabbed her hand. "Now don't get in a snit," he said, trying not to laugh. She was a paradox of youthful naïveté wrapped in an old soul. "I didn't come with you to your home as a job. I came because I'm your friend, and I'm worried about you. I came because you can trust me."

Thea gave him a searching look and then nodded. "Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate having someone in my life that isn't hiding things from me. Good night."

"Good night," Clint said. He went into his room making a decision that he knew would anger some. He wasn't going to be another person deceiving her. She deserved the truth.

****** _The Next Day******_

Oliver was sparring with Diggle, trying to not think about Natasha. He didn't know what it meant that she was gone when he awoke. His preoccupation allowed Diggle to get another hit in.

"Are you okay?" Dig asked, not used to him being distracted.

"I'm fine," Oliver said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you boys playing nice?"

They paused and saw Natasha, smiling and holding breakfast sandwiches and coffee. John saw the warm smile that Oliver gave the deadly woman and grinned. "So that's how it is," he said, walking off the mat to relieve her of the coffee. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," she said. Even though she'd refused to spend the night in Oliver's arms, she still wanted to be close to him for as long as it lasted.

Ignoring Dig, Oliver pulled her close and kissed her. "I missed you this morning," he murmured.

"I like being missed," she said with a coy smile.

Steps came down the stairs, interrupting them. Oliver saw Clint and stiffened. "What the hell?" he demanded as he spotted his sister with him. He pulled away from Natasha and moved toward them.

"Ollie, what's going on?" Thea asked, looking around. "You told me the basement was flooded." Her eyes spotted the green hood and suddenly it all became clear. She gasped and looked at her brother in shock.

"Thea," Oliver began, not knowing what to say. He glared at Clint.

"You're the Arrow!" she said. So many things filled her head. It was like she had clarity for the first time. She looked at the suit, and then she looked at her brother. It made perfect sense. "Of course!" A burst of pride filled her. He had saved her; he had saved so many. She frowned. He had killed many, too. Her father was a killer. So was her brother. It was too much. Roy's words from last night played in her head. It was Oliver that Roy was protecting. He was protecting her brother. Somehow she'd failed to notice that her own brother had become the center of her boyfriend's world. How self-involved was she?

Her brother was looking at her expectantly as if waiting for a blow. Her heart went out to him, but she couldn't find the words. It was like all the air was sucked out of the room. She couldn't breathe. Turning around, she ran toward the stairs.

When Clint started to go after her, Oliver marched up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him, spinning him around to face Oliver. "How dare you!" he exclaimed.

"I dared because I refuse to be another person lying to her," Clint said bluntly.

Oliver reared back, his words stabbing deep. "You had no right!" he yelled angrily.

"I only did what you should've done much sooner," Clint said coolly. "Maybe if you'd been more honest with her to begin with, she wouldn't have fled this city with her psychopathic father!"

A cold rage swept over Oliver. Without giving it another thought, he pulled back his fist and hit Clint hard in the face.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

 _Thanks so much for reading. Your reviews mean a lot. I hope the lack of smut wasn't too much of a disappointment!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Confrontations

 _******Review of last scene******_

 _When Clint started to go after Thea, Oliver marched up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him, spinning him around to face Oliver. "How dare you!" he exclaimed._

 _"I dared because I refuse to be another person lying to her," Clint said bluntly._

 _Oliver reared back, his words stabbing deep. "You had no right!" he yelled angrily._

 _"I only did what you should've done much sooner," Clint said coolly. "Maybe if you'd been more honest with her to begin with, she wouldn't have fled this city with her psychopathic father!"_

 _A cold rage swept over Oliver. Without giving it another thought, he pulled back his fist and hit Clint hard in the face._

"That is _my_ sister!" Oliver yelled. "You don't know me. You barely know her. You had no right to share something like this with her! It wasn't your secret to tell!" Oliver swung and hit Clint again. The blow swung his head back and made his lip bleed.

Natasha watched without interfering. When Clint gave her a beseeching look, she shrugged. "It was a dick move, and you know it," she said to him.

The trio was so wrapped up in their theatrics that they never noticed their friends coming down the stairs. Felicity heard loud voices and practically ran down the steps with Steve and Dig behind her. They had passed an upset Thea, so Roy had stayed to find out what happened.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked, taking in the scene. It was clear that Oliver had just hit Clint for some reason. "Why are you guys fighting?"

"I want your friend to get the hell out of here! Out of the foundry, out of my city! He better get gone before I really hurt him!" Oliver exclaimed, his anger making him not care how Felicity would react.

Clint finally got angry himself. He allowed Oliver his hit because he knew that he'd crossed a line. However, he wasn't going to be the spoiled billionaire's punching bag. "You'll try. Then you'll realize that your five years on purgatory was child's play compared to my fifteen years of experience and training," he said coldly.

Felicity knew how territorial Oliver was, so she assumed this was just a normal pissing contest. She gave Oliver a look of disapproval. "Oliver, don't threaten our friends. This is my place, too, and my friends are welcomed here," she said.

Oliver gave her a hurt and disappointed look, and then he brushed past her.

Natasha shook her head. "Felicity, you really should find out what's going on before you jump in swinging," she told her. "Clint brought Thea down here, revealing that Oliver was the Arrow."

Felicity's mouth fell open in shock. Embarrassment and guilt swept through her. Then anger. "How could you?" she yelled at Clint. When she marched toward him with the thought he wasn't bleeding enough, Steve grabbed her. He knew her well.

****** _Upstairs******_

Thea's shock had her walking up to the club in a haze. She didn't even register the presence of others—not until her arm was grabbed.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked in concern.

"My brother is the Arrow," she said flatly, a note of accusation in her voice.

Roy released her arm. "So he told you," he replied.

She shook her head and gave a bitter laugh. "Someone I love telling me the actual truth? Not in this life," she snarled. "Clint took me down to the basement."

Roy's face took on an angry glare. "That wasn't his place," he said in annoyance.

"I'm glad someone respected me enough to tell me the truth," she countered. "Clint is a true friend!"

"He's going to be a dead one after Oliver gets done with him," Roy said.

Thea was torn between going back down and keeping the fight from happening and fleeing.

Sensing her turmoil, Roy said, "Don't worry. Felicity won't let anything happen."

Thea gave a snort. "Felicity. Who the hell is this woman? She appears as a computer tech. Then my brother's assistant. I thought they were lovers, but she's with Captain America. Sending his friends after me. Getting in my business. She knows all his secrets, while he just lies to me every time he opens his damn mouth!" she fumed.

"Felicity is the woman who's saved your brother's life more times than I can count," Roy replied. "And she's saved mine. If your brother wasn't so broken, she might've been the woman in his bed. However, he knew she was better than all the other woman he's been with put together, so he's never went there with her."

It was just too much for Thea to take in. A woman she barely knew was the center of her brother's world. She felt like such an idiot. "I gotta go," she said fleeing.

This time Roy let her go. Although it pissed him off that the Hawkeye thought it was his place to share Oliver's secret when not even Roy had done that, he was relieved that she knew the truth.

"So this is the man who broke my little girl's heart," a voice said. Roy turned and saw Malcolm Merlyn leaning against a nearby table. He walked toward Roy, who stood frozen. This was the boogie man that leveled half the Glades. Yet he was Thea's father.

"Says the man who killed her brother and countless others," Roy replied with loathing.

"I see Oliver's secret is finally out," Malcolm observed.

"I'm surprised you hadn't told her yourself," Roy said.

"Eventually, I would've," Malcolm said. "However, it would've only served as a distraction. I needed her attention to focus on her training. Thanks to your and Oliver's lies, though, she was more than willing to devote herself to her training. Thankfully, she takes after Oliver and not my son in that regards."

Oliver had appeared and overheard that comment. "Don't you dare mention Tommy!" Oliver said in disgust. "You destroyed him like you destroy everything you touch! You need to stay the hell away from my sister!"

Malcolm smirked. "I could, but I doubt she'd stay away from me," he pointed out. He looked at Roy. "I need to speak to Oliver alone. Do you mind?"

Roy had no desire to abandon Oliver to an enemy, but he looked at his mentor, who nodded. Reluctantly, he left.

"What do you want, Malcolm?" Oliver asked coolly. "Besides framing me for Sara's death."

Malcolm smirked. The smirk was what did it. Oliver didn't even remember moving. His hands grabbed Malcolm's throat, slamming him against the bar. Rage had him squeezing. He had never wanted to kill anyone so badly.

"Check your phone," Malcolm said, unafraid.

For some reason, the look in his eye had Oliver releasing him and stepping back. Malcolm slowly raised up and waited expectantly. Oliver pulled out his phone. A video played. Sara was in it. Feeling sick, Oliver realized he was watching her last moments. Sara was facing her killer. The arrows hit her. When the shooter turned around, there was no doubt that it was Thea.

His sister had really done it. She'd kill Sara. He looked down at the screen, frozen in shock. This couldn't be real. It had to be a fake. He ignored his friends' voices in his head that said this was the case. There had to be an another explanation.

"I don't think you want the League to see that. And if you kill me, they will," Malcolm said. He was so sure of himself, so smug. Oliver wanted to choke the life out of him. Only thoughts of Thea kept him from reacting to the video.

"This isn't her," he said quietly.

"You've heard of a plant called ventura? It grows in South America, making a subject open to suggestion with no memory of their actions," Malcolm said.

Now it finally made sense. Anger filled Oliver as he faced the only man he truly despised. "I will tell Ra's that this was you. You were behind Thea's actions!"

"And he will still kill her. She fired the arrow," Malcolm reminded him.

"You've given her a death sentence!" Oliver said in disbelief. How could he do this to his only remaining child? Was he truly that evil?

"No. What I've done is given you incentive," Malcolm said, stepping closer to Oliver.

"To do _what_?" Oliver asked, unable to understand what Malcolm's play was.

"To tell Ra's that you killed Sara Lance. You will be given a trial by combat with Ra's. His death will erase any blood debt from his reign. Including Thea's," Malcolm explained.

"And yours," Oliver said as realization dawned on him. Of course! This was about Malcolm saving his own ass. "Does she mean anything at all to you?"

"She's my daughter. My heir in the true sense of the word," Malcolm said. "She means everything."

"Yet you turned her into a killer," Oliver said.

"You don't think my daughter would kill to protect me? You don't think she would defend me if Ra's came after me? Her defense would get her killed," Malcolm pointed out. "You know her. She'd never let me die. And you…you'd never let her."

Oliver knew there was no point debating things with the man. He was a true sociopath.

Natasha had come up to check on Oliver. She left Felicity yelling at Clint, knowing Steve would keep things from getting out of hand. When she saw Malcom, she'd moved to attack. However, Oliver had seemed to handle him easily enough. She'd not interfered as she heard the mad man's disgusting revelation. It took a special kind of evil to use your own daughter that way. She decided to have her own little chat with Malcolm and moved toward the exit that she anticipated him taking.

A minute later, he walked out. He paused when she appeared in front of him. His eyebrow raised with interest. "Well, this is a surprise. The Black Widow. Every bit as beautiful as she is deadly," he said, a slight smile on his face. Of course, he knew that she was in town. He made it his business to know the people in Oliver Queen's life.

"Then you know you've made the biggest mistake of your life," she said.

"I've made them before. I'll make the again," he said with a shrug.

"No, you won't," she said with a cold smirk. "This will be the last one. I'm not Oliver. I have no problem's killing his sister's father. You've already proven that she'd be much better off without you in her life. If the League targets him, I'll make damn sure they know who the real enemy is."

Malcolm knew the kind of threat she was making. He also knew that she wasn't a woman he wanted or needed as an enemy. However, it may be inevitable. "I am trying to keep Oliver's sister alive. I'm not the enemy," he said.

She laughed. "I'm sure you believe that. All true egomaniacs always believe they're the good guy," she said knowingly. "Only someone utterly deluded would think having his daughter murder her friend was a move to help her."

Malcolm's mouth tightened in anger at her mockery. "You've never been a parent. You have no right to judge me," he said coldly.

Natasha stepped up to him and ran her hand down his chest, a small smile on her face. "How about this? How about I give you a promise?" she said. "If the League harms Oliver, I'll be comin' for you." She patted his chest and walked back inside the club.

Malcolm frowned. He was no fool. He ran from Ra's al Ghul because he knew how formidable the man was. However, with his soldiers, you died fighting. The Black Widow wouldn't hesitate to stab him in the back. Not to mention, her friends were equally deadly. He would need to tread very carefully.

 _******Down in the Arrow Cave*****_

When Oliver appeared back downstairs, his mind too full with the newest revelation that he never paid attention to the people still there. Felicity ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver! I didn't know Clint betrayed our trust," she said. She threw another glare over at Clint, whose ears were still ringing.

"Why didn't you tell me about her wicked temper?" Clint asked Steve.

Steve chuckled. "Some things you just have to experience for yourself," he said. "You know how loyal she is. She was scolding Oliver as soon as she saw the fight. Her guilt for jumping to conclusion makes her even more annoyed with you. Lucky for you, she doesn't hold a grudge."

"It's okay, Felicity," Oliver said, moving away from her. "We have bigger problems."

"What's happened?" Felicity asked in concern.

"Malcolm Merlyn just showed me a video of Thea killing Sara Lance," he shared.

Everyone looked surprised. Clint looked angry. "That's bullshit!" he exclaimed.

"I wish is was," Oliver said, looking incredibly sad. He sat down in one of the computer chairs. "He sent me a video."

He handed it to Felicity, who plugged in a cord, so that it could play on the monitor for everyone to see.

When it stopped, Oliver saw Natasha enter the room. He hadn't realized she'd left. "Malcolm told me he used a plant called ventura on her that made her do this. It also leaves no memory," he explained.

"That's why she's lost two days," Clint said in understanding.

"He wants Oliver to confess to the murder," Natasha revealed. When Oliver gave her a surprised look, she confessed, "I was eavesdropping."

"Oh my God!" Felicity exclaimed. "You can't be serious?"

"If I confess, I will be forced to fight Ra's al Ghul to a battle to the death," Oliver said grimly.

Felicity looked horrified, putting her hand to her mouth. Steve went to stand next her, pulling her into his arms.

Clint stepped forward. "You won't be facing anyone alone," he said, holding out his hand to Oliver.

Oliver blinked in surprise. He looked at the hand, and then glanced around the room. All of his friends were staying there reading to fight with him and for him. He'd felt alone for so long. Glancing back at Clint, it seemed he had more people every day willing to fight on his side. He shook Clint's hand. "Thank you," he said, meaning it. Then he put his hand on Felicity's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. His new friends were here because of her. She was always finding a new way to save him.

****** _Chapter End******_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Avengers Assembled

***** _Next Day*****_

Steve woke up and realized he was in bed alone. This was a rare occurrence. Normally, Felicity fought getting up like a teenager. "Mornings are the enemy!" she had told him once. However, waking up with his arms wrapped around her made up for it—that's what she'd told him anyway. Last night had been rough. She was terrified that Oliver would do something stupid. She just knew that he'd sneak off and go fight Ra's alone and then get himself killed. After Oliver had left, she'd stayed behind and put tracers on everything he would possibly take with him if he did try to sneak off.

Steve found her in the kitchen on her laptop. The coffee pot was half empty already, so he knew that she'd been awake for a while. "Honey, did you sleep at all?" Steve asked, going to her and kissing her cheek.

"Not really," she admitted. "I went to sleep once and had a nightmare of Oliver dead with a sword through his chest."

"That's not going to happen. We won't let it. _I_ won't," Steve promised.

Felicity gave him a haunted look. "Do you think I want to lose you either? You may be stronger with superhealing, but you're not the Hulk. You can be killed!" she said, a note of panic in her voice. It was clear worry was causing her to unravel.

Steve moved and pulled her out of the chair and sat her in his lap, holding her. "I am not Oliver. I don't do things without careful planning and weighing of the odds. I don't needlessly put myself or others at risk," Steve said.

"Oliver thinks he deserves punishment. He'd rather die or get hurt than have anyone else. I don't know how to make him forgive himself," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Steve cradled her, brushing his hand through her hair. "You can't heal him, Felicity. You can just be there for him, love and support him," Steve said. He'd felt that helpless with Bucky, so he knew what she was going through.

Felicity knew Steve was right, but she hated feeling helpless. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a few minutes. Then she looked up at him. "Do you think you could talk to him?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"I will come by on my lunch break," Steve said.

Felicity gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Steve said, kissing her. "How about you let me take you to breakfast before we go to work?"

"Waffles! I want some strawberry waffles with a side of bacon!" Felicity said, grinning.

Steve put his hand to her cheek, relieved to see a smile on her face. "Anything you want, doll," he told her. And he meant that. He'd do anything for her, give her anything. Whatever it took to keep that smile on her face.

***** _Verdant******_

Thea had called Oliver's secretary and was told he wasn't in yet, so she knew where he'd be. She'd watched Clint put the code in on the door to the basement, so she had no trouble getting downstairs. When the door opened, she heard a clanging of metal. When she made it down the stairs, she saw a shirtless Oliver going up some type of raised cross ladder with a metal bar. He was so fit. How did she not notice that before? She moved closer so that he could see her.

Oliver dropped down, eying his sister warily. What did he say to her? Should he tell her that her father made her a killer? If he didn't, Clint might, and she'd hate him more for keeping it from him. All he wanted was to protect her. This would destroy her. He couldn't help but wish Felicity was there. He needed her strength. Rubbing a hand over his face, he stepped toward her. No, this was his problem. He'd deal with it.

"Hey, Thea," he said quietly.

"Ollie, I'm sorry," she said regretfully. She moved and wrapped her arms around him. "Gross! You're a sweaty mess!"

Oliver laughed and reached for a towel and wiped off his chest while she took in his scars.

"You didn't spend five years alone on a deserted island, did you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I wasn't alone on the island," he admitted. "I was captured by a mad man and tortured a few times. I met others there who helped me, taught me to fight—to survive."

Thea had learned that things weren't always black and white. She had known her brother was too haunted. Now he made a lot more sense to her. "I'm glad you had someone helping you. I'm glad you survived and came back to me," she said.

Oliver put on his shirt, relieved that she felt that way. He'd been so afraid of her rejection. "I'm glad, too," he said with a warm smile.

"I think I made a mistake, Ollie," she said. She wanted to let her big brother tell her everything would be all right.

"About what?"

"Malcolm," she replied. "I shouldn't have trusted him. I've lost some time. I think he did something to me."

Oliver's stomach clenched at the sight of her worried face. He wished he could assure her that there was nothing to worry about. However, he couldn't. He took her hand and led her to one of the chairs. He sat down across from her.

"Your instincts are correct," Oliver said sorrowfully.

Thea's heart beat faster at her brother's expression. It was really bad. "Tell me, Ollie! I have to know!" she exclaimed.

"I don't want you to worry because I'm going to take care of it," he assured her.

"Take care of what? Tell me!" she said, a note of hysteria in her voice.

"You lost time because Malcolm gave you a plant called ventura. It allows you to be open to suggestion with no memory of what you did," Oliver said.

"How do you know this?" she asked, dreading his answer, feeling sick.

"Because last night after you left, Malcolm came here and told me what he did," Oliver said. "Then he showed me a video of what you did after he gave you the plant."

"What did I do, Ollie?" she asked fearfully.

"You gotta know that it wasn't your fault! You didn't know what you were doing. He is using you to get to me. He wants me dead. He's trying to pit me against the League of Assassins," Oliver shared.

"Why would the League of Assassins have anything to do with me?" she asked confused.

Oliver didn't know if telling her would be better than showing her the video. However, he decided that if she had no memory, seeing would be believing. He pushed the chair to Felicity's computer and typed in some keys, pulling up the video. "He sent this video to my phone. It's from the night Sara died," Oliver said.

Thea watched in horror as arrows flew into Sara Lance. However, she was immobilized when the killer turned, and she saw her own face. "Oh my God! How can this be? What did I do?" she asked as anguish filled her.

"It wasn't you. It was Malcolm. He wants me to claim responsibility and fight Ra's al Ghul to the death, so he can be free from their death sentence," Oliver explained.

Thea was reeling. She was a murderer and her father wanted her brother to die.

Suddenly, she jumped up and went to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

Oliver hated to see her so upset and wanted to cause Malcolm Merlyn a lot of pain. He handed her a bottle of water and a towel.

"How could he do that to me?" she asked, her eyes burning with both pain and rage.

"I don't think he was thinking about doing anything to you, Thea. In his mind, it was about hurting me and freeing him," Oliver said. "Now that you know I'm the Arrow, you should know that I thought I'd killed him during the Undertaking. He considers me his enemy."

A look of revulsion came over her. "Why did I think he'd be okay? How did I let myself forget all the people he slaughtered in the Glades? Tommy's dead because of him, but I still went off with him!" she exclaimed, filled with self-loathing.

"No one blames you for wanting to know your father. You were upset. The city was a nightmare. This is _not_ your fault!" Oliver insisted.

"You may not blame me, Ollie, but I blame me. I was a fool," she said bitterly.

Oliver went and pulled her into his chest, hugging her. "We're going to get through this, Thea. Together," he vowed.

"What are we going to do?" Thea asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Oliver admitted.

"We should tell the League what happened," Thea said.

Oliver looked alarmed. "No! They cannot know you fired the arrows, Thea! It won't matter to Ra's. You will die!" he exclaimed.

"We can tell them Malcolm did it. 'Cause let's face it. He basically did," she said.

"I'm not going to have you responsible for your own father's death, Thea," Oliver said, shaking his head. "You have enough burdens to bear."

"So we just let him get away with it? How is that fair?" Thea said, upset.

"Will you give me a day? I need to plan. I promise to let you know as soon as I figure it out," Oliver said. "But I promise you, Malcolm's victims will see justice. The people of the Glade deserve that."

Oliver and Thea walked out of the club together. Thea gave her brother one final hug. She was glad to have him in her life and hated to think what her life would be like if the only family she had left was Malcolm.

Oliver made it to work a half hour late. Felicity pounced on him as soon as he made it to their floor. Concern and worry filled her face.

"Are you okay? Why are you late? Did you get my messages?" she asked following him into his office.

He turned toward her, a fond smile on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm okay, Felicity," he assured her. "Sorry I didn't return your messages. I had Thea drop in on me at the foundry."

"Is she okay? Is she mad still? Did you tell her about the video?" she asked. Then she gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry!"

He laughed. She never failed to bring levity to his world. He sat down in his chair and gestured for her to sit across from him. He filled her in on his talk with Thea.

"It's good that she knows the truth. She can't keep trusting a man that would do such a thing to his own daughter," Felicity said.

"Yeah, I know," Oliver warily. "I just hated to be the one to tell her that her father is more than just a killer."

"You'd think that'd be enough," Felicity said dryly.

"I've got to make contact with the League. Tell Ra's that I killed Sara," Oliver said.

"You can't! Not only would Laurel go nuts and not believe it, you can't take that burden upon yourself!" Felicity exclaimed.

"What other choice do I have?" Oliver said. "I can't tell them Thea did it. I won't tell them Malcolm did. I can't serve her father up to them like that."

"You have to let Steve and the rest of the Avengers help you," Felicity said.

"It's not really their fight, Felicity. I'm not going to get the man you love killed," Oliver said flatly.

"It's not really your call to make," Steve said, coming into the room.

Felicity got up. "Is it lunch time already?" she asked, happy to see him.

"I responded to a call down the block, so I thought I'd stop by now," Steve said, kissing Felicity's cheek.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Felicity said. She glared at Oliver. "You are my family, Oliver. Not by blood like Thea, but by choice. It'd break my heart if you died needlessly. Steve is not Roy. He's not Diggle. He has been to war. He has fought aliens for God's sake! He can very well take care of himself!" After making that little speech, she flounced out of the room.

The two men grinned at each other in mutual understanding. "She's incredible," Steve said in admiration.

"I have thought so a time or two," Oliver said, the smile still on her face as they watched her go to her office.

"She's my world, Oliver," Steve said.

"I know," Oliver said in understanding.

"You went through something on that island. I know that," Steve said. "But you can't know what it's like to be frozen for ninety years after fighting Nazis and Hydra. To wake up and have your entire world gone. Everyone you know dead. The woman you loved and hoped to marry dying of old age. All I had was the fight. The world had changed but evil hadn't. Then I met her and everything changed. Keeping her happy and living my life with her is my new goal. Everything else is secondary."

"It's not a bad goal," Oliver said with a smile. He did truly admire the man. Oliver didn't understand how he remained so positive, so full of light after what he'd gone through, however. He should be angry or bitter, but he wasn't. He really was the perfect match for Felicity. Steve Rogers carried the same light inside of him that Felicity did.

"I want to marry her," Steve shared.

Oliver was surprised. "You're engaged? She didn't say," he admitted, ignoring the pang of regret that filled him. She could never be his. He had accepted that. She deserved a guy like Steve.

"No, I haven't asked her yet. I want it to be a happy occasion with all the people she loves there to celebrate the news," Steve shared. "You are an important part of her happiness, Oliver. She loves you and considers you family. So that means, you and I will be connected for the rest of our lives. We will be family, and I always protect my family."

"That's not so bad. You keep the paparazzi off of me," Oliver said, grinning. Since Steve came to town, he was their prime focus. Felicity, of course, hadn't appreciated that new development since she was now a primary focus, too.

"Glad to be of service," he said dryly. Then he got serious. "What are you planning?"

"Telling Ra's that I did it. Deal with the consequences," Oliver said.

"How about we try something else?" Steve suggested.

"I'm not going to let you fight my battle," Oliver said stubbornly.

"If my plan works, the fight will be over before it begins," Steve said.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Oliver replied.

"So I was thinking…" Steve began.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Felicity was a nervous wreck. The plan was a good one, but she still worried. Ra's wasn't used to things not going his way. He commanded an entire League of trained killers. There was no way they'd go without a fight.

Thea, Roy, and Clint arrived in the foundry. Thea looked like she'd not slept a wink. Clint has his bow and arrow, ready to fight.

"How are you holding up?" Felicity asked her.

Thea hrugged. "About as well as can be expected when you're father made you into a killer, and you're about to face a showdown with the League of Assassins," she said with a grimace.

"Ra's is no fool. He'll take the deal," Clint said.

"Did you see Malcolm last night?" Felicity asked.

"No. I managed to avoid him," Thea admitted. "I don't trust myself, and I don't want to tip our hand. He has to come to me at the right time. Everything depends on that."

"Not everything," Clint countered. "We can manage just fine if he no shows."

Felicity's phone beeped. She looked down and smiled as she read the message. "Dig is bringing Tony and Bruce down now," she shared.

"I cannot believe you called the freakin' Hulk!" Roy exclaimed, shaking his head.

"We called Bruce," Felicity said. "We hope we won't need the Hulk."

"The threat of him is usually enough," Clint said.

They heard the door open and watched the two men come down with Dig.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Tony said, his arms outstretched, a grin on his face.

"You're not the cavalry," Clint informed him as he pointed at Bruce. "He is!"

Tony grinned and embraced Felicity.

"Dr. Banner, I'm so glad you could come. This is Roy and Thea," she introduced.

Thea, never one to forget her mom's training, held out her hand to shake Bruce's.

"I'm Tony," Tony said, shaking Thea's.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't here the last time Tony came!" Felicity said apologetically.

"Thea Queen. It's nice to meet you," Thea said, smiling at the famous billionaire. He was the exact opposite of Oliver. He'd been captured and tortured and came out of it Iron Man. However, he didn't lie, but he went against all advice, sharing his secret with the world. The man was who he was and made no apologies. Thea couldn't help but admire him.

Roy just stood there staring at Bruce, entranced. Thea elbowed him. "Roy!" she scolded.

"Sorry!" he said with a sheepish smile. "It's just he seems so normal and mild."

"He is," Tony said, slapping him on the back. "He's also brilliant and turns into a giant rage monster when provoked. It's one of his best qualities!"

Roy, not used to Tony's off beat sense of humor, gave him a puzzled look.

Bruce understood the poor young man's confusion and frowned at Tony. "Tony," he said in disapproval. His one word conveying ten.

"I wish Penny could've came. I'd like to see her," Felicity said.

"I'm sure she'll be in for the wedding," Tony said.

Felicity looked puzzled. "What wedding?" she asked.

"You mean you and the old man aren't engaged yet? I know he's old-fashioned, but since you're shacking up, I figured a wedding was coming soon!" Tony said with a wink.

Felicity felt her face get hot. "We-we've not talked about it," she stammered. She hadn't realized that it was unusual for her very traditional boyfriend to not propose. It hadn't bothered her because they'd been so happy. Leave it to Tony to make things awkward.

"I'm sure he's waiting for the perfect moment," Dig said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Which isn't now," Thea pointed out. "A girl wants a proposal to be romantic and a memory she never forgets. I'd imagine that the Captain is as romantic as they come."

"Yes, he is," Felicity said, brightening.

"So did we miss your and Penny's engagement announce?" Clint said pointedly.

"Pepper says I'm not house broken yet," Tony replied with a grin. Clint snickered.

Her phone beeped. "That's Oliver. Ra's is in town. Everything is ready," Felicity said.

"Is Nat with him?" Clint asked.

"Yes," Felicity replied. "We have everyone."

"Almost," Tony said with a wink.

"Let's move out," Dig said, leading the way.

Already waiting outside the meeting spot was Oliver and Natasha. They were at stockyard on the edge of town. This gave both parties an open view, so they couldn't be ambushed. There were large metal crates scattered around and various size boats tied to the docks.

"So are we going to talk about what happened with us?" Natasha asked him.

"Do you really think now is the time?" Oliver asked pointedly.

"It's as good a time as any. We're just standing here waiting," she said, smiling that coy smile of hers.

It'd been a long time since anyone's smile but Felicity's affected his mood. Her smile hinted of naughty things and got him hot. He frowned. "Now's not the time," he said, looking away.

She ran her hand down his arm, wishing it wasn't encased in leather. She grabbed his hand, holding it. "You know only having the fight and the missions gets old after a while," she said. "I'm not going to be young and beautiful forever."

That statement made him smile. "I disagree. Someday you're going to be the hottest senior on the planet," he told her.

Her smile lost its coyness and became filled with warmth. "You say the sweetest things!" she exclaimed. "Do you think they'll be someone in the rocker next to me?"

Oliver gazed down at her, longing filling him. On the island, he'd pictured growing old with Laurel. When he came back to Starling and met Felicity, that dream had faded. She'd replaced Laurel so easily that he hadn't even been aware it was happening. However, he'd not wanted to damage her with his baggage and lost her to a better man. Natasha was a complete and unexpected surprise. She was deadly and beautiful and brilliant—a seductive combination. Could she be a part of his future? Did he even have a future?

He raised the hand she wasn't holding to her cheek, cupping it. "I hope so," he said quietly. Then he couldn't resist anymore, kissing her hungrily.

Her arms went around his neck, and she returned his kiss with equal ardor. However, sounds of an engine signaling the approach of their friends had it ending. They stood there staring at one another, neither sure what the kiss meant.

"The gangs all here," Tony said as he approached with Bruce and Oliver's team. He greeted Nat and Oliver.

"Is Thea with Felicity?" Oliver asked. A voice in his ear answered.

"She's here with me, Oliver. Don't worry," Felicity told him.

Oliver let out a relieved breath. She hadn't wanted to stay behind. However, he wasn't taking any chances with her life.

"Malcolm should be there soon," Thea said into the comms.

"Will he run off when he sees that she's not here?" Roy wondered.

"I can't see him doing that," Oliver said.

A lone figure approached. "There he is!" Roy said, pointing.

Malcolm faced the assembled group with some trepidation. However, he put on an indifferent mask.

"I didn't realize such illustrious company would be here," he said, looking at the faces. "Where's Thea?"

"I decided that she'd be safer not being involved in this. Ra's should be here soon," Oliver shared.

Malcolm looked alarmed and took a step back. Steve had moved behind him. "We would like you to stay," Steve said, blocking his path.

Tony smirked. "Not fun being surrounded by people that you don't intimidate, is it?" he asked.

Malcolm gave him a dark look and said nothing. Then suddenly they were surrounded by fifty of Ra's men. They seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Avengers, along with Roy and Dig, closed ranks around Oliver and Malcolm. Ra's and Nyssa slowly made their way toward them.

"Oliver Queen, I see you brought my wayward student with you," he said looking coldly at Malcolm.

"You cannot have him," Oliver said.

"Did he kill my Sara?" Nyssa asked, giving him a deadly glare.

"Not by his own hand," Oliver said. "He wants me to confess to doing it in order to protect someone I love who was drugged and unknowingly used as his instrument."

"Who? Who killed her?" Nyssa demanded. "Tell us, or you and your friends will die."

Tony grinned at her. "She's brave," he observed to Bruce. "I guess being they're not Americans, they don't recognize us."

"I know who you are, Tony Stark. A man who hides behind a suit of metal," Ra's said, his lip curling in distaste.

Steve stepped forward. "I don't hide behind anything," he said boldly.

Ra's examined Steve a moment. "America's greatest hero, aligning himself with a vigilante," Ra's said with derision.

"Oliver protects this city. It's now my home. I work for the police in this city and him to keep this city safe. You will not harming any of its citizens today or any other day," Steve announced.

"I am not afraid of you," Ra's said. "You are not immortal."

Tony elbowed Bruce. "Maybe not. But he is," Tony said, with a smirk.

"And you are?" Ra's asked, looking at Bruce.

"He's the Hulk," Tony said. "Your little band of ninja warriors don't scare us."

One of Ra's men took offense and shot an arrow at Tony.

Tony wasn't cocky without reason. He held up his hand, activating a magnet as his hand was encased in his suit. The arrow was caught. "Nice try," he said. "Looks like you need to take one of your boys to the woodshed and teach him some manners."

"Are you prepared to unleash the League onto this city over your enemy?" Ra's asked Oliver, gesturing to Malcolm.

"He's my sister Thea's father," Oliver said. "I can't let you kill him."

"Then we have a problem," Ra's said coldly.

A clap of thunder was heard and a bolt of lightning hit the ground. Thor had arrived.

Ra's men jumped back as the man appeared from the sky.

"Thor, old buddy, glad you could join us," Tony said with a grin.

"I heard the Avengers were assembling. What foe would you have me defeat?" Thor asked, looking with interest at the men in black.

Steve smiled at him. "Thor, you arrived just in time. I was just telling Ra's here how he would be foolish to try to challenge us because this city is under our protection," Steve said.

"The god of thunder is here!" Roy whispered to Dig, totally blown away. "Thea is going to die!"

Dig wouldn't admit it, but he was more than a little bit in awe himself. He suddenly felt very human and very insignifacant.

"One of my people have been taken from me!" Ra's exclaimed angrily. "I _will_ have blood! If Malcolm Merlyn is responsible for taking my daughter's beloved, then he must die!"

"I can promise you that Malcolm will pay. You will have your justice," Steve said. "I will arrest him, and he will stand trial for the hundreds of people he killed in this city. He will not go unpunished."

"Your courts are not reliable. No guilty verdict is ever guaranteed as Moira Queen proved," Ra's pointed out.

"He will pay for his crime. You have my word," Steve said.

"We have room in my father's prison in Asgard," Thor offered with a grin.

Malcolm gave him a look of horror and took a step back as if to flee. This time Roy and Dig caged him in. Roy aimed his arrow.

"There's nowhere for you to run, Malcolm," Oliver said.

"Thea isn't going to like you throwing her father in jail," Malcolm said.

"I showed her that video you sent me," Oliver said with a cold smile. "She knows what you did. I don't think she'll be visiting you in prison."

Ra's examined the group, weighing the odds. However, he hadn't been a leader so long without learning wisdom. Making enemies out of the Avengers was not a wise move. He would lose too many. If the Hulk was loosed on them, they're be no escape. He looked at Oliver. "If your courts set him free, we will come for him," he vowed. Then he turned and left, his soldiers falling after him.

"It worked!" Roy exclaimed in relief.

"Was there any doubt?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Not from me," Clint said.

"I had some," Oliver admitted.

"Me, too," Dig said.

"Malcolm Merlyn, you are under arrest," Steve said, handcuffing him and reading him his rights.

"So party at Captain's?" Tony suggested.

"I could use a drink," Thor said, slapping him on the back.

"What's new?" Clint said with a smirk.

"My place is Felicity's. Gotta ask the lady of the house," Steve said.

"Ask me what?" Felicity asked, listening on the comms. Tony didn't have comms, so she didn't hear his remark.

"We can go to my place," Oliver tentatively suggested.

"Your club?" Tony asked, eyes bright.

"Well, no, it's not back open yet," Oliver said. "But we still have alcohol there."

"Works for me!" Tony said. "I'll have JARVIS bring in some food."

Steve called Captain Lance to send a car to pick up Starling City's most wanted man. Quentin was so thrilled that he was coming in person to collect Merlyn and bring him in.

A short time later, they handed Malcolm off to an excited Captain Lance. Naturally, the Arrow team was gone before he arrived.

****** _Verdant*******_

Steve, Oliver, Dig, and Roy headed down to the basement while Tony directed a group of caterers that had driven up as they all had arrived back at Verdant.

Felicity and Thea looked relived to see them all. Felicity hugged Steve while Thea hugged Oliver. Oliver told her about her father's arrest.

"Good," she said, a sullen look on her face.

"It's the best thing for everyone. The city can put it behind them once he's brought to trial," Steve said.

"So Tony's upset directing caterers," Roy told Thea.

"Huh?" she asked, frowning.

"He wanted an excuse to throw a party," Oliver said.

"Tony doesn't need an excuse," Steve said. "And expect people you've never met to show up. Tony doesn't know how to do things small."

"He's not throwing a party in my club without me," Thea said, heading to the door.

"Remember, he's both your brothers trapped in a genius's body!" Felicity called after her.

"So are you saying I'm not smart?" Oliver teased.

"No! It's just the only one that can handle Tony is Pepper, and she's not here," Felicity said.

"He'll be fine, honey. Relax," Steve assured her, smiling.

Roy followed Thea upstairs. Diggle went to call Lyla. Oliver took off his suit.

"I can't believe it worked!" Felicity said, throwing herself in her chair in relief.

"Me either," Oliver said. "But Ra's is no fool. Thor showed up. I forgot to prepare Thea."

Felicity sat up, grinning. "Thor? He's here? Is he as beautiful in person as on TV?" she asked excitedly.

Steve and Oliver exchanged a look. "Men aren't beautiful," Steve said with an uncomfortable frown.

She laughed. "You two need to look in the mirror some time!" Felicity said. She got up and walked between them, patting them both as she walked by. "Let's join the party!"

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Tony somehow managed to invite most of Oliver and Felicity's board and many co-workers. Felicity assumed that JARVIS hacked into her files. She was going to have to beef up her firewalls.

She was dancing with Steve, watching Oliver and Natasha dancing nearby. Oliver was actually smiling. "Look at that!" she told Steve. "Oliver looks happy!"

"Good for him. Nat is a good woman," Steve observed.

"Yes, she's great. But is she a stay in one place kind of woman?" Felicity asked. "Oliver's pretty much planted here."

"I think they can work it out," Steve said. The song ended. He took her hand and pulled her away from the music. "I was hoping to talk you."

"Sure. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Not a thing," he said, smiling down at her. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something for the past few weeks. I was waiting for the perfect time. Now that Oliver and Thea are in a good place and your company is on track, I thought it'd be the perfect time to ask you a question."

Felicity gave him a puzzled look, and then her mouth fell open in shock when he got down on one knee. He opened up a box with a diamond ring in it.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone. You make this new world I've woken into heaven on earth. I'm hoping you would do me the great honor of being my wife," Steve said.

Felicity couldn't believe this was happening. He'd never mentioned marriage and until Tony made a comment, she hadn't thought much about it. She figured that they'd get there someday, though. Tears rolled down her cheek as she looked down at the ring and his face so full of love. She nodded and wiped her cheeks. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Steve kissed her, joy filling him. Then he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you!" Felicity said. "I can't believe you bought a ring and I had no idea!" She looked down at it in awe. It was perfect. It wasn't flashy at all. A small round diamond on a gold band. Although the diamond was small, it wasn't too small.

"I want you to be my family in the eyes of the law and God," he said simply.

"My mom is going to be ecstatic," Felicity said grinning. She hugged him.

"Why are you two hiding in the hallway?" Thea asked, spotting them.

Felicity held out her newly engaged hand. "Steve just asked me to marry him!" she shared.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" Thea said. "Congratulations! We totally have to make an announcement!" Before Steve and Felicity could respond, she was out on the floor, making her way to the DJ.

"Well, let's face the music," Felicity said, grinning. Steve grabbed her hand and walked with her.

Thea got the music off. "Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce our newly engaged couple: Steve Rogers and Felicity Smoak!"

A few gasps and shocked looks by acquaintances. However, their friends were all smiles and clapping as they surrounded the couple.

Natasha was clapping with everyone else and glanced at Oliver, who looked sad. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm happy for them."

"You look sad," she said.

"Maybe a little. I know she doesn't belong to me. She never has. But I don't want to lose her. I'm not sure what I'd do without her," he admitted.

Natasha put her hand on his arm. "You won't lose her. You're too much a part of her," Natasha said.

Oliver smiled at her, glad she understood. "We should go congratulate them," he said. He walked toward the couple, taking in Felicity's beaming face. It did make him happy to see her so full of joy.

"Congratulations," he said to her.

"He wants to marry me! Can you believe that?" she asked, looking over at Steve, who was talking to Thor, Tony, and Bruce.

"Of course, he does. He's a smart man," Oliver said, smiling at her.

Felicity hugged him. Then she hugged Natasha. She just wanted to hug everyone; she was so happy.

Steve joined them, and Oliver held out his hand. "Congratulations," Oliver said.

"Thanks," Steve said, smiling warmly at him. "You know that this won't change anything. She'll still be there for you."

How did he do that? How did he know Oliver's fear? "Yeah," he said. "But things will change a little. They should."

They were still chatting when Tony walked over to them. "Captain, JARVIS just got a beat on a new Hydra cell not too far from Starling. We thought we'd go have some fun. Wanna join?" Tony asked.

Steve pulled Felicity closer. "Not tonight. Tonight, my fiancé is getting all of my attention. Unless you see Bucky, I'm probably not going to chase after Hydra anymore," Steve said. "If it's a global threat, call me."

Tony looked at Oliver. "What about you? Want to come fight in the big leagues? We could always use another archer," Tony said.

Oliver was surprised by the offer and looked at Natasha, who was smiling in encouragement. "Sure," he said.

"Let's suit up!" Tony said, waving them to follow.

Roy and Dig came up to see what was going on. "Where's he going?" Roy asked.

"We're going to take down a Hydra cell," Oliver said, trying not to show his excitement.

Roy's eyes got wide. "We're going to fight with the Avengers? Seriously?" he asked.

"Well, he invited me, but I'm sure he doesn't care if you come. He seems like the more, the merrier kind of guy," Oliver said.

"He totally is," Felicity agreed, grinning.

"Lyla can get a sitter. I'm sure she'll want to come," Dig said, making everyone laugh.

"Party's over, everyone!" Tony called. "We have to go take care of some bad guys."

"It's totally not cool that he can just say that," Oliver grumbled, more than a little envious.

"It must be nice not to have to lie," Felicity said with a sigh.

"There's only one Tony Stark," Steve said, watching Tony expertly work the crowd, shaking hands as he went out. Thor and Clint on his heels.

"Have fun," Felicity said. Oliver squeezed her hand and walked with Natasha. More people stopped to offer final congratulations to her and Steve. After thanking Thea, the couple strolled out of the club.

When they got outside, Felicity looked up at him. "You know that I don't expect you to not go and fight. I understand," she said.

"I know you do," Steve said happily. He was a lucky man.

"Why didn't you go with them?" she asked.

"Because we just got engaged. Because not fighting every battle is okay. Because you're worth it. I have more than the mission to live for now," Steve said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Felicity looked at him, her mind foggy. She knew that their life would be full of both excitement and danger. However, she knew that whatever happened they would face it together with their friends by their side. Finally, her life was perfect.

****** _Chapter End******_

 _I hope the lack of fighting wasn't too much of a letdown, but I don't watch Arrow for the fighting. I watch it for the characters, which is why I write fanfiction. Reviews are what make me want to keep writing stories you like, so please take a minute and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading._

 _Mini-rant below:_

 _This chapter had several things in it that I would've written for the season on Arrow. It irks me to no end that Malcolm was walking around Starling after committing mass murder. Thea thought to turn him in to the League, but not to have Captain Lance ARREST THE MAN! Allowing Malcolm to be free still by the end of this season, and then giving him his own trained army of killers has destroyed Oliver for me. The writers have lost their collective minds. It's bad enough they kept trying to redeem Merlyn. Newsflash: You cannot redeem Timothy McVeigh (the OKC bomber). You cannot redeem a character like Malcolm Merlyn! A good deed or two doesn't negate what he did! Talk about a character that deserves to die! Oliver lying to his friends and conspiring with him only failed to bring his character down in the gutter. He risked his city and everyone he cared about to save Thea. I don't admire that kind of tunnel vision. I wrote this story months before those events had happened. Now that they had, I love the idea of Felicity NOT with him even more. She most definitely deserves someone better. I will enjoy Oliver and the show now only in fanfiction._


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter picks up three months after the last chapter.**

Chapter 19: The Wedding

***** _SQ Industry*****_

Felicity was humming as she went through the stack of paperwork on her desk. This was the last day of work before her and Steve's wedding and then their honeymoon. The past few months since their engagement had flown by. She'd been busy with wedding plans in the midst of work, crime fighting, and holiday shopping. Things in the Glades had been kept under control now that Malcolm wasn't around to stir up any trouble. Their first Christmas/Hanukkah together had been magical. Dig and Layla had gotten remarried, so they'd had a dinner together. Thea, Roy, and Oliver had, of course, been there. The New Year came and went. They'd celebrated privately together, planning their wedding for the end of the month. The weekend had finally arrived. Her wedding would take place the next afternoon.

"Felicity, sorry to interrupt," Ray Palmer said as he came into her office. "But I think I have the specs for the suit perfected finally."

"Really?" Felicity asked excitedly. Ray had been working on a suit that would protect the body in a fight. It was a powerful exosuit that he called ATOM, which stands for Advanced Technology Operating Mechanism. Unlike Tony's Iron Man suit, he made his suit from an alloy he found in the remains of a dwarf star. He also was working to miniaturize his technology. So far he'd managed to get it working in a flight for short distances. Oliver was helping him with the fighting software. Felicity enjoyed seeing Oliver have some enthusiasm for something besides crime fighting. Of course, the suit was a tool for crime fighting, but it still kept Oliver out of the field while he worked on it—no small feat.

"Oliver says we can test it when you get back from your honeymoon," Ray said.

"Oh, you're going to wait for me?" she asked, touched by their consideration.

"Of course!" Ray said, smiling fondly at her. He had more than a slight crush on his co-worker. Although technically she was over him, she never acted like his boss. He was a billionaire in his own right and didn't need to work for anyone. However, ever since his fiancé had been killed in Starling the previous spring, he had been obsessed with never being that helpless again. The Applied Science division at the previously named Queen's Consolidated was his reason for being there. They were cutting edge in the field he needed to do the work on his suit. Felicity Smoak had been the genius he needed to see it developed. The help of Oliver Queen had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. He couldn't help but admire and like Felicity. Her wedding to Captain America tomorrow was the talk of the city—even the country.

"You don't have to," Felicity said. "I know how much it means to you."

"It means a lot, but so do you," he said earnestly. "I know Oliver feels the same way. We'll test it when you return then go to dinner to celebrate."

"That sounds perfect," she said, giving him a pleased smile.

Oliver came in. "Felicity, Natasha told me to me sure you are out of here by three. Bachelorette party," Oliver said, smiling.

"I know," Felicity smiled. "My mother has been planning it with Pepper for the past month!"

"Did Steve have any luck tracking down his old friend?" Oliver asked Felicity.

Felicity looked sad as she shook her head. "No. Bucky doesn't seem to want to be found. I suggested putting off the wedding until he could be, but Steve didn't want to. He said that it could be a long time before Bucky decided to resurface, and he didn't want to wait to marry me," she shared.

"Who could blame him?" Ray said. Then he blushed when he realized he'd said that out loud.

"My thoughts exactly," Oliver said with a grin.

"You're going to keep Tony from anything too crazy tonight, right?" Felicity asked Oliver. Steve had surprised everyone when he'd asked Oliver to be his best man. Although he'd become good friends with all the Avengers, he'd spent the most time the past few months with Oliver and John. He'd come to trust Oliver almost as much as he'd trusted Bucky. The trust came mainly from Oliver's devotion to Felicity. He'd asked Oliver a few weeks ago to be his best man after Oliver had saved Felicity's life from one of the metahumans that had escaped from Central City. Felicity suspected it kept him from choosing amongst his Avenger friends.

Even though Oliver was the best man, the bachelor party responsibility was gladly passed over to the very eager Tony. Sometimes the genius' enthusiasm for parties reminded Oliver too much of Tommy. However, his gleeful eagerness to put himself in the line of danger on a mission was uniquely Tony.

Oliver had went on a few missions with the Avengers, taking down Hydra cells. Starling City was finally becoming the city Oliver remembered thanks to Steve's presence in the city. Of course, having a liaison to the police department to coordinate efforts made everything so much easier managing the criminal elements.

"I will do my best," Oliver said ruefully. Everyone knew trying to contain Tony was like trying to contain a whirlwind. Only Bruce and Pepper seemed to have any real influence on the man.

"I was just telling Felicity that we'll be testing the suit when she gets back from her honeymoon," Ray said to Oliver.

"Yes, we will. Something to look forward to besides your return," Oliver said.

"I'll be back in a week," Felicity said.

Ray could tell the two needed privacy, so he slipped out. He didn't always get their dynamic, but he knew the bond between the two was incredibly strong. Since Captain America didn't seem threatened by it, Ray had decided to not be concerned by it.

"I don't begrudge you a honeymoon," Oliver said with a smile. However, she knew him too well.

Felicity got up from behind her desk and went to stand in front of him. She reached for his hand. "I know you don't. You just hate it when I'm not here," she said with a grin.

"That's true," he acknowledged, a sheepish smile on his face. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and gave her a wrapped gift. "I wanted to give you something before tomorrow. Consider it your something old."

Felicity gave him a surprised look but carefully opened the box. Inside was a pair of tear drop diamond earrings.

"They belonged to my mother. They were a gift from my father. She wore them often. It would mean a lot to me if you would accept them," Oliver said.

"Shouldn't all her jewelry be going to Thea?" Felicity asked, unsure.

"The majority of it did. However, she had several pieces set aside for me. Things she knew that I liked or admired. She was surprisingly thoughtful that way," Oliver said. "Would Steve mind?"

Felicity was deeply touched and wiped her eyes. She was so emotional the past few days. "If it was anyone but you or Tony, he might," she said, smiling. "Thank you, Oliver. They are very beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, a familiar pose over the past few years. She pulled back and looked at Oliver. "I know it's been a bit hard for you to get used to me having Steve in my life. It means a lot to me that you embraced him. My marriage to him won't stop me from being there for you, though. I hope you know that."

"I do," Oliver said softly. Not only had Felicity managed to insert Steve so effortlessly into their lives, but she brought in so many others. Oliver didn't know if he'd ever have met Natasha without her. "I don't have just one sister anymore."

Felicity gave him a brilliant smile. "No, you don't," she said. "Speaking of your sister. When is she going to put Roy out of his misery?"

"I think she's enjoying the attention he's forever lavishing on her," Oliver said with a grin. "She agreed to be his date for the wedding so that's progress."

Felicity laughed. "True. What about you? You and Nat seem to be getting awfully close the past few months," Felicity asked, giving him a sly grin.

Oliver looked uncomfortable, taking a step back. "We've had some fun," he said, trying to keep it light.

"So that's all it is? You and she having some fun? She doesn't mean anything to you?" Felicity asked knowingly.

"Of course, she means something to me!" Oliver said, disgruntled. "She's amazing!"

"And beautiful and deadly. A perfect match for you!" Felicity said smugly. "Unlike Sara, she's not quite so wounded."

"I've noticed," Oliver said.

"Do you love her?" Felicity asked. She's the only one who'd dare to ask. Thea would've pre-island but not now. They had both change too much.

Oliver turned away—unable to lie to Felicity and not ready to examine his feelings for the elusive woman quite so closely. "She's become very important to me," he admitted. He pulled out his phone. "Felicity, it's time for you to go."

Felicity looked at the time. "I'll leave when I'm ready," she said defiantly. "You know you deserve someone to love you as much as you love them. I want that for you. I want you to be happy."

Oliver turned back to her, smiling fondly at her. "I am happy, Felicity. More than I ever have been since the island, and I owe that to you. You taught me how to trust and let someone in. You opened me up to the possibility of more. The five years I spent in hell away from Starling were worth it because it brought you to me," he said. "Thank you."

"You changed me just as much you know," Felicity said. "I was just a lowly IT girl who lived in her head. Afraid to take risks. You showed me a whole new world." She picked up her tablet and put it in her bag with her cell and keys. She kissed Oliver on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Have fun," Oliver said, watching her leave. He was very happy for her. Steve was going to make her very happy. Maybe he should focus more on his own personal life.

He walked back to his office thinking of Natasha. The woman had been so unexpected. They'd come together when dealing with Ra's a few months ago. Since then, they'd been together a handful of times. They'd been on a few missions together, coming together passionately at the end of each one. Then she'd be off to some other mysterious assignment. Only recently did she confess that Nick Fury was still alive. Her loyalty to that elusive and dangerous man was not something they discussed. In fact, they didn't discuss much.

However, thinking about her brought a smile to his face.

**** _The Next Day****_

Felicity had wisely planned her wedding for seven o'clock in the evening so that everyone would be recovered from the two parties the night before. It was a good thing. Tony flew all the male partiers to Vegas and only got them back this morning. Most were crashing for a few hours. All the ones involved with the wedding party had mandatory wake up calls by Happy at three. Happy went with the guys, keeping an eye on Tony. However, he'd promised not to drink. Although Steve basically couldn't get too drunk, Felicity wanted someone else there to help keep an eye on all the guys. Pepper had told her before she went to her hotel room that Tony had basically dragged them all down the strip. Shows, concerts, and gambling—nothing was spared.

Pepper and Donna had planned a bit of a tamer night of festivities for them. They did take a limo to Central City for a front row seat at a Pink concert—Felicity's favorite singer. That was totally expected. They'd had a nice dinner before the concert. Felicity had been pleasantly surprise. The real partying had begun at and after the concert. Pepper had procured back stage passes, and she'd gotten to meet Pink, who congratulated her on her wedding to America's greatest hero. She'd even volunteered to sing. Felicity had been too stunned to accept. However, her mother had accepted on her behalf. She'd agreed to sing one song at the wedding and one at the after party. Pink would bring her husband, who was crazy over the Avengers. Pepper promised to introduce them to all the guys and Natasha, who was Pink's favorite.

Steve called Felicity at ten.

"Good morning, baby," Steve said.

Felicity smiled into the phone. "Good morning, my handsome man. Thanks for not calling too early," she said. Steve was perpetually a morning person. Felicity was not.

Steve chuckled. "Well, I knew your night wasn't nearly as wild as mine, but I figured you'd want your beauty sleep—not that you need it," he said.

"We got in about two—not too bad," Felicity said.

"We didn't get back until two hours ago," Steve said. "Tony had rented an entire floor of the downtown Marriot here in town."

"I'm not surprised," Felicity said. "Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was. There was only one strip club," Steve shared. "Tony said it was the Vegas law—all bachelor parties had to visit at least one. I relented because I knew he'd just bring in strippers if I didn't."

Felicity laughed in agreement. "Well, you know my mother. She found a strip club that catered to women in Central City. Caitlyn recognized one of the strippers from her high school. It was pretty funny," Felicity said.

"I bet watching your mother embarrass the strippers was the funniest part," Steve said knowingly.

"Very true," Felicity agreed. "I missed you, though. We haven't spent a night away from each other since you moved to Starling City."

"I know," Steve said. "But tonight we'll be husband and wife."

"I can't wait," Felicity said softly. "I wish your family was still around to come. I wish we'd found Bucky."

"It's okay. You're my family now. All the family I need," Steve assured her.

They were silent a moment. Then Felicity remembered. "Oh, guess what? My favorite singer is coming to our wedding. She's a huge fan of the Avengers. I went to her concert last night and met her. It was one of the best nights of my life!" Felicity said happily.

"You met Pink? The woman whose hair is no longer Pink but still goes by Pink?" Steve asked in amusement. After their months together, he knew everything about her. He carefully noted all the things she hated and all the things she loved.

"You're going to love her. I asked her to sing "Perfect" at the reception. I didn't want to offend her by having her sing a love song by another artist, but she assured me she had one to sing. I hope that's okay?" Felicity asked.

"Of course," Steve said. "Whatever makes the wedding perfect for you works for me."

"I love you," Felicity said. "I am so happy. _You_ make me happy."

"I love you, Felicity. More than life itself. Since becoming the soldier, I didn't think I could ever have both—a life dedicated to my country and my happiness," he said. He had thought dreams of a home and family were gone along with the rest of the world he used to know. He'd not been interested in dating any of the women Nat was always trying to hook him up with. Then he'd met her. She'd changed everything.

There was a knock on Felicity's hotel door. "I have to go. My breakfast is here," she said.

"See you soon," Steve said.

"Not soon enough," she replied. She hung up and went to the door. She flung it open. "Today is my wedding day!"

The hotel attendant smiled. "Congratulations, ma'am," he said.

Felicity watched him set out her breakfast, her mind so full. Today was just the beginning.

***** _The Wedding*****_

Felicity had asked Dig to walk her down the aisle. He'd been extremely touched. They were getting married in a beautiful, picturesque chapel that both she and Steve had found to be perfect. Both a minister and a rabbi were doing the ceremony. Felicity's dress was simple and elegant with a v-neck and intricate lace in the bodice. It had a small train. Donna had wanted Felicity to wear her hair up because Felicity had a beautiful neck (her mother's words). However, Steve liked it down. So she'd left it curly and loose with flowers threaded in it. Her mother had cried when she'd finished getting ready.

"It's time," Pepper said. She was Felicity's matron of honor. Felicity didn't have a lot of close girlfriends. However, she'd grown very fond of Natasha and had asked her to be a bridesmaid. Since both her attendants were redheads, she'd chosen blue as their colors of dress. It was Steve's favorite color, and the women looked great in it. Their dresses had the same matching v-neck as her own. All the dresses were sleeveless.

Donna shot another picture with her phone, smiling in satisfaction as she viewed the image.

"Mom! We'll have a photographer taking pictures. You don't have to keep doing that!" Felicity said, smiling at her mom's enthusiasm.

"I don't want to miss a moment! I want my own pictures to take back to show the girls," Donna said.

They all went out of the dressing room to line up. Donna kissed her and let Roy take her to her seat. Felicity had insisted that Lyla's daughter Sara be flower girl even though she was way too young to do any flower tossing. So Lyla carried her while Thea walked next to them tossing the flowers.

Finally, it Felicity's turn. Dig grinned at her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Felicity said.

"You look beautiful. I'm so happy for you, Felicity," Dig said.

"Thanks for doing this," Felicity said as she took his arm.

"It's my pleasure," Dig said happily. He couldn't believe how their girl had blossomed the past six months since falling for Steve. Dig didn't think she'd ever see past Oliver, but she had. It had done the entire team a world of good.

Steve stood by the ministers waiting for his girl, feeling antsy. The doors opened, and it finally began.

When Felicity stood at the door with John, his heart stopped.

"She's so beautiful!" Steve said.

Oliver slapped him on the back. "She is—inside and out. You're a lucky guy," Oliver said, watching Felicity walked toward the man she loved. Her smile was brighter than it had ever been. No longer did he feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw her with Steve. He was happy for them both.

Felicity was finally in front of him, taking his hand. Her rabbi started the ceremony with a reading from the Torah. His words hardly registered—she only had eyes for Steve. Everything else seemed to fade away. But then it was time for Pink to sing. Felicity grinned at the pop singer who was in a stunning red dress. Felicity managed to tear her eyes from Steve and focus on the singer.

At first Felicity didn't recognize the song as she begin the slow love song.

 _I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more_

 _When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?_

Felicity glanced at Steve, hoping the non-sappy song didn't turn him off. However, Pink had a beautiful voice, so he didn't seem to mind.

 _There's so much I would give, baby  
If I'd only let myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel, I must protect  
But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?_

 _I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars_

 _Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'll die for me  
Again and again and again  
So tell me, when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times?  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

 _This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think you rewrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I will love you for the rest of my life_

By the time the song ended, Steve was looking at Felicity. When Felicity looked at Steve, her eyes were filled with tears. "Love Song" was more perfect than she'd expected. Steve was the first love that had never made her cry or even have a bad day. She was going to love Steve for the rest of her life.

They had their vows. Felicity knew her babbling wouldn't allow for personal vows, so they stuck to the traditional. She knew that was what Steve was used to and would appreciate. Before she knew it, her rabbi was announcing them as husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," the other minister said.

"We're married!" Felicity exclaimed, beaming at him.

"Yes, we are," he said as he took her into his arms and kissed his wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Rogers," the rabbi announced.

Everyone stood and begin clapping and cheering.

Felicity took his hand. Now he was hers forever.

Steve took her hand. Now he a family. He would never be alone again.

 _******Chapter End******_

 _Sorry I didn't go into the reception, but I wanted it to end focusing on just their union. After the episode that showed Felicity as a hacktivist, I just see Pink as being the artist she'd love most. Hope it worked for you, too._

 _The next installment will center on Oliver and Natasha. Please review and let me know what you think. I have started putting all these stories together in one long story labeled "Because You're Worth It". For those that follow me, sorry for the bombardment of chapters. Thanks for reading!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I know I've been posting this on two sites, but no one reviewed chapter 19, "The Wedding", which is odd. So make sure you did read chapter 19 before you begin this one. This chapter completes the story. Thanks for reading! If you've read "Oliver and Natasha", this chapter is the same as all three in it, but I included a bonus scene at the end if you want to scroll down to read it. The scene isn't in the other story.**_

Chapter 20: Oliver and Natasha

 _*****Two Months After The Wedding*****_

Oliver smiled at Felicity. He was always smiling at her it seemed. However, today something was going on with her. He thought he knew all her smiles, but this was different. Something was happening with her. They were having a working lunch, and she got a call from Steve. When she hung up, Oliver asked, "What's going on?"

"Steve and I want to have a dinner tomorrow. We want everyone to be there. Can you come? I'm going to call Nat and the rest of the Avengers. Of course, your sister and Roy and Dig and Lyla," Felicity said.

"Of course, I can be there. What's the occasion? You seem too excited," he observed.

"Steve and I wanted to tell everyone together, but you're my best friend. I guess it's okay for me to tell you. But you can't share it with anyone!" Felicity said excitedly. "I called my mom this morning and told her over the phone. My ears are still ringing from her screams."

"So what's the good news?" Oliver asked even though he had a suspicion.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," she announced.

Oliver grinned and stood up. "That's fantastic! Congratulations!" he said. Felicity stood up and hugged him.

Felicity's eyes were full of happy tears. "I just can't believe it. I mean I did throw away my birth control pills a week or so before our honeymoon, but I just didn't think…I just can't believe it! We're going to be parents! You're going to be an uncle!" she informed him.

Oliver would never understand how she continued to make him feel so good about himself even as their relationship involved into something else. He'd never been only friends with a woman—only her. "You really are the best friend I've ever had, Felicity. You're going to be great mom, and I hope it's a girl who looks just like you," Oliver told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Felicity beamed at him. "That's what Steve said! I personally don't care as long as the baby is healthy," she said.

"You're happy," Oliver observed.

Felicity nodded. "I didn't know I could ever be this happy," she said. "We were together before we were married, so I didn't know how much more I'd feel afterwards. But he's my _husband_. There's power in that title. It's the oddest thing. I'm his _wife_. It's so great!"

Oliver laughed at her joy. He was so happy for her.

The next night they were at Felicity and Steve's having a dinner party—a rather large one. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Dig, and Lyla were there to celebrate their news. They didn't wait long before telling everyone.

"Felicity and I are happy that you all came on such short notice," Steve said, standing with his arms around her.

"So what's the news?" Tony asked impatiently. He and Pepper had their suspicions, but Pepper threatened him with no sex for a month if he spoiled their moment.

"Felicity and I are going to have a baby," Steve said proudly.

Gasps, cheers, and well-wishes were thrown at them. Their friends surrounded them, hugging the happy couple.

"So how far along are you?" Pepper asked.

"Four weeks. I know you're not supposed to talk about it until the second trimester, but we just couldn't imagine not telling you guys," Felicity said.

"This is so great!" Lyla said with a wide smile. "Sara will have a playmate!"

Dig shook Steve's hand. "There's nothing like being a father. Your entire world is going to change," Dig advised.

"We can't wait," Steve said. He had no family. His parents had died before he'd joined the army. The army and Bucky were the only family he knew. Although Felicity was an only child, she had a mom that would make a great grandma. They both had friends that were like family. However, knowing that he would have a child of his own, one that would take his name and be related to him by blood, meant the world to him.

Sam slapped his shoulder and shook his hand. "So do I get to be godfather, right? Queen was best man. I think I should get to be godfather!" he teased.

"Ah, no. That would be me!" Tony argued. "Who wants a broke, former vet as a godfather when they can have a billionaire? Besides I have Pepper, who will make the perfect godmother. We're a matched set!"

"You live too far away," Oliver added. "I'm Felicity's best friend. The job will be mine, obviously!"

Felicity and Steve exchanged smiles. This was the best problem to have. Felicity couldn't help stirring the pot, though. "First of all, I'm Jewish. We don't have godparents," she said.

"Cap is Irish Catholic," Clint pointed out. "Since I'm the only one here besides Dig with a stable home life, I'm the obvious choice."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the good-natured argument. Felicity left Steve with the guys to answer it. It was Thor.

Surprised, she stepped back to let him in. "Thor! What are you doing here? I mean, of course, you're welcome, but you don't have a phone, so we couldn't call you. How did you know we were all together?" Felicity asked.

"Heimdall. He told me that you and Steve had some joyous news to share, so I thought I'd join you," Thor said with his booming voice and wide smile.

Steve walked toward the front entrance, glad to see their friend. He'd not be around since their wedding. "Thor, it's great to see you! Welcome!" he said, shaking his hand.

The Avengers surrounded Thor when he walked into the living room, welcoming him. "You're just in time," Bruce said. "They were about to come to blows over who gets to be godparents."

Thor turned a happy smile toward Felicity and Steve. "You are with child?" he asked.

Felicity nodded. "Yep! We just told everyone tonight. We're so glad you are here!" she exclaimed. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to Thor's presence. It wasn't like anyone else's. When he was in a room, he owned it somehow. It must be the heir to a kingdom thing or an Asgardian thing. Whatever it was, she was still somewhat in awe of him.

"Congratulations!" Thor said, hugging them both. Asgardians were a very warm people. Thor had a tremendous capacity for both love and forgiveness. He still hadn't given up on his brother Loki even after all that he'd done. He was a good friend to have.

"So what do you think? Tell them a billionaire would make the best godfather," Tony said to Thor.

"Godfather?" Thor asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"It's like an honorary uncle who would take responsibility of the child if something happened to the parents. They give gifts at birthdays and Christmas. That kind of thing," Tony explained. "Usually a couple is chosen. The woman is godmother. Obviously, Pepper and I are the best choice."

"Why would they want a tin man when they could have a ruler of the Nine Realms?" Thor asked with a grin.

Felicity groaned as the argument continued.

***** _Oliver and Thea's Place*****_

Oliver brought Natasha back to his and Thea's place. He ignored the fact (as he always did) that Roy was probably spending the night with Thea in her room.

He shut his bedroom door behind her and kicked off his shoes while she sat on his bed, unzipping her boots. "Isn't it great about Steve and Felicity?" she said.

Oliver smiled. "It really is. She's so happy that she literally glows. I thought that was just an expression about pregnant women," he said. He slipped off his shirt and sat on the bed next to her.

"So how many kids do you want?" Natasha asked, trying to sound casual.

Oliver gave her a surprised look. "Are we talking hypothetical or you and I?" he inquired. Even though the feelings were strong between them, they didn't speak much about their feelings or where their relationship was going.

"Hypothetical," she said quickly.

Oliver didn't say anything as he thought about it. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it since I had a close call before the island," he admitted.

"What kind of close call?" she asked.

"A girl I was cheating on Laurel with got pregnant," Oliver said. "But she lost the baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Natasha said with sympathy.

"I thought about it sometimes when I was on the island. What if she'd had the baby? Maybe I'd not gotten on the boat. Maybe my whole life would've been different," he said.

"Would you have quit partying and settled down with the baby's mom?" Natasha asked.

"I'd like to say that I would've. But I was so shallow. So spoiled. It took months of torture and near death experiences before I truly began thinking of others. I made some friends on the island that I was willing to die for," Oliver shared. "It was the first time I'd ever risked anything for anyone. As much as I hate the things I was forced to do the five years I was gone, I'm not sure I'd be who I am now without all the ugliness."

"I can understand that. I was trained from a child to be a seductress, a killer," Natasha said.

"I came back and saw Laurel and thought for a split second that maybe she and I could have that life we talked about," he shared. "But there was too much bitterness between us. Then Sara and I were together, but she was even more broken than I was."

Natasha brought up what he hesitated to share. "What about Felicity? Did you think about having a life with her? Does it bother you that she's pregnant with another man's child?" she asked, never one to shy away from the hard questions.

Oliver was taken off guard by her questions. He'd not thought of Felicity that way in months. However, he wouldn't lie to her. "I might've pictured her at one time as the woman I could someday spend the rest of my life with, but it was far in the future. I didn't know when or if I'd ever be ready," he admitted. "But she's much smarter than me. She knew Steve was the better guy for her. I've accepted it. I like him a lot. I'm happy for them. I really am. I felt a twinge of jealousy at their engagement, but I can honestly say I've not thought of her that way in a long time." He paused and bent down to kiss her bare shoulder. "Since I've met you, I've not thought of any other woman."

Natasha felt warm at his words. He was so different from Clint and other guys she'd been with. He was intense about everything, fiercely loyal and protective of those he loved. And his body…well, she loved every inch of it. His scars on the outside were what she liked best. It showed what he'd been through, his strength. When his arms were wrapped around her in bed, she felt treasured. That wasn't a feeling she'd really experienced before. She was falling hard for him, but she didn't want to go there if he was always thinking of what could've been with Felicity. His words reassured her. She kissed him.

Oliver returned her kiss with enthusiasm. Then he pulled back, wanting to know more about her. "How about you? Do you want to have children someday?" he asked.

Her eyes grew dim. A shutter came down over her face. Oliver could almost see it. She pulled back from him, creating physical distance. Then she looked away from him. "It doesn't matter," she said.

Oliver was alarmed by her words and her behavior. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Sure, it does. I want to know more about you. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

Natasha looked at him and gave him such a sad smile that he felt a pang. "I can't have children. That's one of the many things they took from us when they were training us. You don't want your asset to get knocked up and begin thinking they're a real person or that they could ever nurture anything. We were trained to ferret out secrets, to destroy, and to kill. All for Mother Russia. Nothing else could be allowed to interfere with that," she said bitterly.

Oliver was horrified by her words, but he knew she wouldn't want his pity any more than he did for his own scars. Instead, he pulled her close. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and gave him a searching look. "Does it matter?" she asked, not spelling it out. He knew what she was asking.

He met her gaze without hesitation. "Not at all," he said. Then he kissed her, and words were lost in the hunger that was always there between them.

 _******A Few Weeks Later******_

Oliver hadn't heard from Natasha in over two weeks. Since there wasn't a formal arrangement between them, he knew he had no reason to be bothered by her silence. Yet he was.

He missed her, and he worried for her. His preoccupation was noticed by Felicity.

"So what's your deal?" Felicity asked him when she caught him gazing out his office window for the third time.

"What?" Oliver said, turning his distracted gaze toward her.

Felicity lost her smile and looked at him in concern. "Is everything okay, Oliver? You seem like something's on your mind," she observed.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I missed what you said. My mind is wandering today," he said.

"I noticed," she said, grinning. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing very important," he said with a shrug.

"Come on, Oliver. Tell me!" she urged.

"I was just trying not to worry about Natasha. I haven't heard from heard in a while," he admitted. "Have you?"

"No. Maybe Steve has. I'll ask him and let you know," she said.

Oliver felt embarrassed. "Don't bother. She'll call me when she wants," he said, looking down at the papers on his desk.

Felicity frowned, getting up and moving around his desk to stand next to his chair. Leaning against his desk, she looked down at him and said, "Oliver, it's okay to miss her. It's okay to worry about her. That's natural."

Oliver sighed. "We're not really together. I have no claim on her. We just spend time together when she's in town," he said.

"So she's just a hook up? A booty call?" Felicity said, arching her eyebrow.

Oliver felt a rush of annoyance at her words. "Of course not!" he insisted.

"It's obvious that you care a lot about her," Felicity said.

"I do. More than I thought I would," he admitted. "She's…"

"Beautiful, deadly, wonderful in every way?" Felicity listed.

Oliver smiled. "She is pretty amazing," he said in agreement.

"So what are you going to do about it? Be all mopey and sad when she's not here?" Felicity asked.

"What else can I do? Her work is important to her. I can't expect her to stay in Starling City with me," Oliver said.

"Why not? If she loves you, she'll want to be with you," Felicity pointed out. "Or you can go with her. Starling City is a lot safer now a days. Between Steve and Team Arrow, the criminals aren't as bold as they used to be. I can handle work if you took time to be with her wherever she's at."

"I guess that's the least you could do since your husband has made me irrelevant," Oliver said with a rueful smile.

Felicity laughed. "This city will always need the Arrow," she insisted. "But maybe not as much as it used to. However, Steve won't work as much when the baby's born. Neither will I, of course, so take time now while you can!"

Oliver thought about it a moment. Then he made a decision. Why should he always be alone? Maybe he deserved something good for himself.

****** _Boston******_

Bucky Barnes walked away from the burning building with satisfaction. Another Hydra cell burnt to ashes. Since he almost killed Steve a year ago, he'd been floating around the world. His fragmented memories were the only thing he had. His entire world had been stolen from him. His friends, the world he knew, even his honor had been ripped away by Hydra. They turned him into a monster. He was glad he didn't remember all the atrocities he'd committed on their behalf. What he did remember sent him into a blind rage.

A beautiful redheaded woman stood in his path. She looked familiar; he stopped.

"Mr. Barnes, can I speak with you?" the woman asked.

Bucky blinked. She knew his name. No one had called him by name in so long. Then he remembered Steve, his best friend, his brother. He called him by name, and Bucky'd almost killed him.

"I have nothing to say," he said dismissively.

"We've been looking for you," she said. "I'm Natasha—a friend of Steve's."

"Go away," Bucky said, walking away from her. Thinking about Steve hurt the most. He'd betrayed him. He'd betrayed everything they had stood for.

"Your best friend has been looking for you. He needs you," Natasha said.

Bucky stopped and looked at her. Despite his self-loathing, he asked, "Is he okay?"

Natasha flashed him a smile. "He's great. He's in Starling City working as a police officer," she said.

Bucky snickered. "Uncle Sam allowed their top soldier to take a civilian job?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"He didn't give them a choice. Like you, he lost ninety years. He was asleep for ninety years. He only woke up a short time before he found you," she explained. "He's been looking for you ever since he found out you were alive."

"I don't see him now. I see you," Bucky said coldly.

"He got married a few months ago. We looked everywhere for you. He wanted you there more than anything. You were the only one he really wanted there," Natasha said, hoping to get through to him by reminding him of their bond.

"I'll never be the Bucky he knew again. He doesn't need me tainting him," Bucky said bitterly. He resumed his walk.

"He's going to be a father!" she called out.

Bucky paused for one moment. Then he kept walking. He was happy for his friend. The man had been alone too long. Bucky had been his only family for most of Steve's life. He knew how badly Steve had wanted a family of his own. They both thought that after the war, they'd get to settle down. Steve with Peggy. Bucky with whoever caught his fancy enough. It never happened.

Bucky was glad his friend was getting the life he deserved. However, Bucky could never be a part of it. He wasn't the Bucky Steve remembered. Half the time, Bucky didn't even know who he was. When he did, he knew that Steve didn't need to be dragged down by him.

Natasha watched him walk away, not upset by his dismissal. She never thought it would be easy. Just locating him had been one of the greatest challenges of her life. She pulled out her phone.

"I found him, Steve. I found Bucky," she said.

***** _Starling City*****_

Steve's phone rang. He looked down at it. It was Natasha. "Hello," he said.

"I found him, Steve. I found Bucky," she said.

Steve couldn't speak a moment. Then he said, "You did? Really? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's been destroying Hydra cells. I found him walking out of a burned cell in Boston," she shared.

Steve felt relief course through him. "Give me your location. I'll be there," Steve said.

"I'll text you the coordinates," she said. "He thinks he's too tainted to be in your life."

"He said that?" Steve asked in surprise.

"He did. I thought you should know," she said.

After she hung up, Steve was staring down at his phone when Felicity came into the room. "What's up? Did you get some bad news?" she asked.

"No. Good news. That was Natasha. She found Bucky. He's in Boston," Steve shared.

Felicity smiled. "That's great! I can finally meet your best friend!" she said excitedly.

Steve frowned. "Natasha said that Bucky told her he was tainted. He's not going to be easy to convince," Steve said.

"You can do it. There's got to be some part of him that still feels connected to you," she said. "So Natasha's okay? Oliver's been worried. She's not called."

"She's fine," Steve said. His phone beeped. He looked down at it. "She just sent me the location."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Felicity asked.

Steve smiled warmly at her. "I always want you with me, but I think it's best if I see him alone. Besides, I'd rather you not travel until after the baby is born," he said.

"Well, then Oliver should go with you. He's looking for Natasha right now anyway. He and I decided that he should chase her around for a while," Felicity said with a grin.

"Call him. Tell him to meet me at the airport in an hour," Steve said.

"I'll have the company jet ready for you," Felicity offered.

Steve kissed her. "I love you," he said. "I can't wait for you to know my best friend." He put his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait for our baby to know their Uncle Bucky. But it may take some time for him to come around."

"We'll be here waiting for you both," Felicity said. She pulled out her phone to call their pilot and Oliver.

A short time later, Oliver was there carrying a small duffel bag. "Is he ready?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," she said. "Steve, Oliver is here!"

Steve came into the living room, carrying his own small bag. "Let's go," he said. He kissed Felicity.

"Call me!" she said.

"We will," Steve said. Oliver smiled at her and followed Steve out the door.

***** _Boston*****_

They met Natasha in front of a pay weekly hotel. She was surprised to see Oliver with Steve.

"I didn't know you were coming," she said.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get out of Starling City for a bit," he said easily.

"So he's in this hotel?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he's in room 114," Natasha said. "He's going to be difficult."

"I can handle difficult," Steve said, determinedly.

"Do you want me to come?" Oliver asked.

Steve shook his head. "I think I should speak to him alone," Steve said.

"We'll be outside if you need us," Oliver said. They said nothing to one another until Steve left. Then Oliver said, "You didn't call."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize I was supposed to," she said.

Oliver looked around, not liking how exposed they were. He grabbed her hand and moved them to the side of the hotel where an alley was located. "I was worried," he admitted.

Natasha smiled. "You missed me," she said knowingly.

Oliver looked intently at her then nodded. "I did," he said softly as he lifted a hand to caress her right cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed her so sweetly that when he pulled back, she looked at him in alarm.

"What's different?" she asked, taking a step back to create some distance. She hit the wall of the hotel.

Oliver put his hand on both sides of the wall, penning her in. "I don't think of you as an occasional hook up. I want more than that from you," he told her. He moved to kiss her again. This time his kiss reflected the hunger he felt for her.

Natasha's arms went around him as she responded to his kiss, unsure of what he wanted from her but powerless to resist. Several minutes of kissing caused both of them to forget about their surroundings. Finally, a need for air pulled them apart. Oliver had that intense gaze on her, waiting for something from her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him.

"I want everything you have to give. I want us to be together," Oliver said.

"You know I'm not the home and hearth kind of gal," she said, not sure she could give him what he wanted.

"I don't want that. I want you," he replied. "Exactly how you are."

"I'll never be Felicity," she said flatly.

"I don't want Felicity. I want you," he said without hesitation. "You're all I think about these days. Surely, you know that?"

She hadn't. They'd never made time to spell out what exactly their relationship was. He'd hinted; she'd hedged. Neither had come out and said what exactly they wanted from the other. It seemed he was ready to do that. She wasn't sure that she was.

Before she could reply, she noticed men in black fatigues walking to the front of the hotel. When she looked down the alley, she saw more men in black.

They were being surrounded.

"There are soldiers moving into position," she said.

Oliver looked, cursing himself for being so careless. "We have to warn Steve," he said grimly.

Were they coming for Steve or for Bucky?

 _******Steve's POV******_

Steve stopped in front of the door that said 114. The friend he'd thought he'd lost long ago was on the other side of that door. Steve was apprehensive. The last time he had seen Bucky, Bucky had almost killed him. At the same time, Bucky had saved him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He knew Bucky could see him through the peek hole. He could decide to evade Steve. In the end, Steve would allow him to do that. However, he very much hoped that he would not.

The door opened. His friend really was there in front of him. They both stood and stared at one another in silence for a long moment. Finally, Steve said, "Bucky, I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Well, you found me," Bucky said, his face devoid of expression. He stepped back, turning his back on Steve.

Steve took that as an invitation and stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky turned to face his only friend. Looking at his friend who was unchanged by time almost physically hurt. Steve had gone from being the best friend he protected to his comrade in arms, then his captain. They'd saved each other's lives more time than he could count. The thing about Steve was he _was_ his image. There wasn't a better man alive—at least not in his time. Bucky doubted things had changed that much. Bucky felt dirty in comparison.

"I'm okay," Bucky said, knowing that Steve would never back down.

"Why have you stayed away? Don't you know that I want to be there for you? I woke up after ninety years with everyone I knew gone. Peggy old and bedridden. The entire world so fast and different. Aliens invaded. I barely had time to adjust before I was back in the fight again. Fighting with a new team. I thought you were gone," Steve said. "To find out that you're alive is a miracle. Why are you hiding from me?"

"The Bucky you knew is gone. Hydra destroyed me," Bucky said bitterly.

Steve stepped closer. "Hydra stole from you like they stole from me!" he exclaimed. "You aren't destroyed any more than I am."

"They stole time from you. They stole my soul!" Bucky said angrily.

"You are not responsible for the things they made you do. No one blames you. The Winter Soldier is the one who is dead. You are Bucky Barnes, and you are my best friend, my brother. The only man I want fighting by my side," Steve said earnestly.

"How can you say that?" Bucky asked in disbelief. "I killed people! _Innocent_ people! I was a mindless assassin! I almost killed you. I tried to kill your friends."

"You didn't kill me or my friends. You saved me, remember? That's all that matters," Steve replied.

Bucky knew how stubborn Steve Rogers was. The man had tried enlisting over and over until he'd finally found a way to be accepted. Bucky knew that Steve would never stop pursuing him. He could do something awful to destroy Steve's love and sever their connection. For a brief moment, Bucky considered that. He was married. If he was a real monster, he could hurt the wife.

Disgusted with his musings and hating himself, he turned away, sitting in a chair. He could never knowingly hurt the only person in the world that gave a damn about him.

Steve sat in the only remaining chair in the room. It was across from a small round table where Bucky sat. "I'm living in Starling City. I got married to an amazing woman. She can't wait to meet you. You're going to love her. She's so full of light. She's so brilliant and beautiful," Steve shared, hoping to interest his friend.

"Is she a soldier?" Bucky asked.

"Not like Peggy or Natasha. She's a behind the scenes tech person. She can do anything with a computer," Steve said proudly.

Bucky nodded. "You're going to be a father?"

Steve grinned. "I am. We're having a baby! I hope it's a girl that looks like her. She's an angel," Steve said, obviously besotted.

Bucky relaxed slightly. "I'm happy for you, Steve. No one deserves to be happy as much as you," Bucky said sincerely.

"You deserve it just as much," Steve insisted. "Come to Starling. Be a part of my life—our life. Meet Felicity—that's her name. We want our child to know his or her Uncle Bucky."

Bucky looked dismayed. "No child should be around me! I'm dangerous!" he said, his self-loathing apparent.

"So are all of the baby's honorary uncles," Steve said with a grin. "I'm friends with the Hulk."

That brought a real smile to Bucky's face.

"Oliver, Felicity's best friend, has probably killed more people than you. You won't find any condemnation from me or any of our friends. Please come back with me. Spend some time with us," Steve begged. Oliver had finally confessed to him and Felicity his time as an assassin for ARGUS. Naturally, it didn't matter to Felicity at all.

Bucky wrestled with himself, uncertain in the face of Steve's determination and friendship. Before he got a chance to answer, however, he noticed moment on the balcony. He got to his feet. Steve, sensing something was wrong, followed suit. Just as Bucky grabbed his gun, the glass broke.

"Hydra has found me!" Bucky said as he shot the first person that came through the balcony.

Steve turned to face the front door as it burst open. He was glad he brought his shield even though he'd convinced Oliver to leave his hood in Starling City. He threw it hard at the two men that came in. They fell down but weren't unconscious. Steve moved fast, kicking one in the face as his fist came down hard on the other. A gun went off, a bullet pierced his shoulder, swinging him back. Before he could do more than wince, Bucky shot the guy.

"Thanks," Steve said, moving his hand to the shoulder.

"Is there more?" Bucky asked, moving to the door. The hallway seemed clear.

"We should go check on Natasha and Oliver," Steve said grimly.

"Your friends are outside?" Bucky asked in surprise.

Steve nodded.

"Let's stop the bleeding first," Bucky said, pointing to Steve's shoulder.

Outside, Oliver and Natasha had taken out four guys in the hotel lobby. Natasha saw another guy coming through the doors. "Watch out!" she yelled, moving in front of Oliver as the man shot his gun at them. The bullet hit her stomach.

Oliver watched in horror as Natasha was shot. He caught her and pulled the gun out of her hand with the same movement. He hated that he'd left his arrow behind. The guy got off another shot, but Oliver moved to the left, avoiding it as he brought up the gun and shot the man three times.

Oliver yelled at the front desk guy who'd been cowering behind his desk chair. "Call an ambulance!"

"It's going to be okay, Natasha. Hang in there," he said to her. He pressed his hand against the wound, trying and failing to stop the bleeding. Fear filled him as he watched the blood escape his hands.

She gave him a weak smile. "I'll do my best," she said.

"Oliver!" a voice called. He turned to see Steve and another man rush down the hall toward them.

"Natasha's been shot," Oliver said. He saw a makeshift bandage around Steve's shoulder. "Were you hit, too?"

Steve waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. How bad is it?" he asked, kneeling down.

"It's bad. It hit her stomach," Oliver said worriedly. He looked up at the man standing nearby. The guy's piercing blue eyes took in the scene.

"I bring nothing but death," the man told Steve.

Oliver figured the man was Bucky. "I could say the same thing," Oliver said. "She took the bullet for me."

"She's not as smart as she think she is," Steve said, smiling down at his friend as he ripped off a piece of Oliver's shirt to help stopped the blood. It did look really bad.

"An ambulance is coming," the hotel clerk called out.

"Hold on," Oliver said as he watched Natasha begin to fade. Panic filled him. "We can't let her die!"

Steve stood up to call Tony, knowing that he could do amazing things when called upon. Tony answered, so he quickly filled him in. Tony promised to bring help to the nearest hospital. Steve hung up.

Sirens were blaring in the distance. "Police are coming," Steve said. "I'll go out and let them know what's happening."

Bucky battled the desire to flee. It'd been too long since he was the guy waiting around for help or caring. However, he found himself rooted once again to Steve's side.

When the ambulance arrived, Oliver walked with the stretcher, not willing to let go of Natasha's hand.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Steve told him.

"You got shot, too. Get it fixed or I'm telling Felicity," Oliver said pointedly before climbing into the ambulance with Natasha.

Bucky smirked at him. "Sounds like that guy knows your girl very well," he said.

"That's Oliver Queen, my wife's business partner and best friend. They also moonlight as crime fighters," Steve said, not hesitating to share their secret with his best friend.

"I take it he's involved with your redheaded friend?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded. "I think he's in love with her, but he's got issues with commitment," Steve said. He pulled out his phone. "Drive me to the hospital while I call Felicity. I'm sure she'll be on the next plane out here."

Bucky wasn't sure how he felt about being swept up in Steve's life so easily, but he seemed powerless to resist his oldest friend.

***** _The Hospital*****_

Oliver paced in the waiting room, unable to sit still and wait for news. They had taken Natasha in for surgery. She'd been unconscious by the time they'd arrived at the hospital. Oliver hadn't felt like this since Slade had Felicity. However, even then, he'd had a faith that she'd be fine. She was special. Oliver never saw her bleeding out in front of him like he did Natasha.

While he paced, he replayed the scene over and over. He knew that she'd taken the bullet for him. Her actions inspired so many emotions.

"It's been two hours! What's taking so long?" Oliver asked Steve.

Steve and Bucky were sitting in the waiting room with Oliver. Tony had sent some specialist that had arrived an hour into the surgery. Tony was on his way with Pepper. He'd been several hours away when Steve had called him.

"You know these things take time. Normally, the longer the better," Steve said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked.

"If they come back early, it means she's dead," Bucky said bluntly.

Oliver stepped back, reeling from his words. He turned away from the two men.

A woman's heels could be heard coming quickly down the hall. Steve straightened. It would be Pepper or Felicity. Bucky noticed the change in his friend's body movement and watched the doorway with interests. He was intrigued when an attractive blonde woman wearing glasses and her hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in. The woman looked from Oliver to Steve, relief in her eyes. Bucky watched the relief in Oliver's eyes at the woman's presence and the warmth that came into Steve's.

Felicity's eyes zeroed in on the bandage and sling on Steve's arm. "You were hurt!" she exclaimed. She glared at Oliver, obviously blaming him. "He got hurt!"

When Oliver looked like she slapped him, she immediately looked guilty. "Oh God, Oliver! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, running to embrace him. Then she turned to her husband. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"The bullet went through. I'm fine," Steve said, smiling at her. "How are you? I'm sorry you had to fly here."

Felicity, looking horrified, didn't acknowledge his concern about her. "You were shot!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, I'm fine," Steve said, hugging her with his uninjured arm.

"How's Natasha?" she asked.

"We don't know yet. Tony sent in some lady that does some type of accelerated healing. We are waiting for news," Steve explained.

Felicity nodded, frowning. She reached out and squeezed Oliver's hand. "She's the strongest woman I've ever met—even stronger than Sara. She'll pull through this," Felicity assured him.

Oliver gave her a haunted look but didn't respond. Felicity looked at Steve who nodded. Then she took Oliver's hand and led him to two chairs on the other side of the room.

Bucky watched the scene. The bond between the two was tangible. "So that's your wife," he said.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't introduce you yet," Steve said, giving him a rueful smile.

"It's okay. She's intense," Bucky said with a grin.

"Yeah," Steve said fondly. "She has no family except for a mother, so Oliver is really important to her."

"And you're okay with that?" Bucky asked with a grin.

"He had his chance with her and didn't take it. She's mine," Steve said with an uncharacteristic smugness.

Bucky snickered. "I like seeing you like this," he admitted.

Steve put his hand on his shoulder. "I like hearing you laugh. It's been too long," Steve said meaningfully.

Bucky realized he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. Already Steve was changing him once again.

Across the room, Felicity asked Oliver, "How are you holding up?"

"I've never been so scared. Gut wounds are almost always deadly, Felicity. What if she dies?" Oliver asked, a note of panic and pain in his voice.

"She's not going to die," Felicity said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Oliver wondered.

"Because I have faith," she replied. "God has taken enough from you. He won't allow this."

Oliver wasn't sure he believed in God, but he liked the idea that someone was watching over Natasha right now. "I can't lose her, Felicity," he said, his voice breaking. "Not when I just found her."

"You love her," Felicity observed.

Oliver looked at her in surprise. "I hadn't realized it—not really. But you're right. I do love her. I can't imagine my life without her in it," he admitted.

Felicity smiled at him. "You won't have to. When she wakes up, you can tell her how much you love her!" Felicity said, excited at the thought.

"She might not feel the same way," Oliver pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Felicity asked, arching an eyebrow.

Oliver grinned, shaking his head. "No. I'm not giving her up regardless," he said.

"She's very clever, you know. She fooled Tony when they first met. He's never quite forgotten it. Not many pull one over on him," Felicity shared, grinning.

"I'm glad you're here," Oliver said. Somehow Felicity always managed to make him feel better. It was one of her best gifts.

"Felicity, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Steve said, calling her back to his side.

Felicity flashed him a guilty look and got to her feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm being rude!" she exclaimed, moving toward Steve and Bucky.

"It's okay, doll," Steve said, smiling warmly at her. He reached for her hand, pulling her to his side, his good arm going around her. "Bucky, this is Felicity, my wife."

Felicity gave Bucky a smile that was so full of warmth that he blinked a moment before replying and holding out his gloved hand. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Felicity gushed as she shook his hand.

"You, too," Bucky said. "Congratulations on your nuptials and the baby."

He didn't think it was possible, but the mention of the baby caused her smile to stretch even wider. Her hand went automatically to her stomach. "We hope you'll be around to meet the baby," she said, giving him a pointed look.

Steve laughed, hugging her to him. "Told you she was special," he said to Bucky. She knew what it would mean to him to have Bucky in their life.

"You were right," Bucky said in amusement.

"Now that we found you, don't think you'll succeed in escaping again. I know what you look like now. I can find you," Felicity boasted with a smug grin.

"She's not lying," Oliver agreed. Then his eye was caught by the appearance of the doctor. Tony was with him.

"When did you get here, Tony?" Steve asked.

"How's Natasha?" Oliver asked.

"I came in the same time Felicity did," Tony answered, glancing at Felicity. "Didn't you tell them?"

"I got distracted," she said sheepishly.

"Ms. Romanoff pulled through the surgery very well," the doctor said. "We were able to stop the bleeding and removed the bullet. She'll be moved to a room in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, doctor!" Oliver said in relief.

"See, I told you she'd be fine!" Felicity said with a smug smile. She hugged him. "Everything's going to work out. You'll see."

An hour later, Oliver saw Natasha finally open her eyes. Clint had arrived and was waiting with him. Felicity and Steve moved to the waiting room since the ICU only allowed two at a time. The doctor was confident she'd be moved from ICU before the day was out. They were just being cautious.

Natasha smiled at Oliver and Clint, who were on both sides of her. "My two favorite guys. I'm a lucky girl," she said.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked, squeezing her hand that he hadn't let go of since he'd moved into the room.

"Thirsty," she said.

Clint moved to grab her some water. "Here you go," he said, helping her sit up to drink. It was a slow go as she winced with every movement. Clint moved the bed up slightly to aid her.

"Man, it feels like I got hit with a dozen bullets," she complained.

"I can't believe you took a bullet for this guy!" Clint admonished. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Natasha grinned. "What can I say? He's prettier than you!" she teased.

"I'm glad you're okay. Laura was going to come, but I told her to wait to see how you're doing," Clint told her.

"I'm glad she waited. I'm fine," Natasha insisted.

"Who's Laura?" Oliver asked.

"My wife," Clint said with a smug smile.

"What? You're married?" Oliver asked in shock.

"I told you that you didn't need to be jealous of Clint," Natasha said, smiling. It had come up a time or two when they were working with Oliver. Oliver had a hard time sharing. He learned to share Felicity, but he never was easy with the bond between Natasha and Clint.

"You didn't tell me he was married!" Oliver exclaimed.

She gave a very Russian shrug. "Not my secret to tell," she replied.

"I haven't even told the guys," Clint said. "So keep it to yourself. Protecting my wife and children is more important to me than anything." The fact that he was telling Oliver said more than anything could how much he thought Oliver was a permanent part of Natasha's life. She gave Clint a smile, conveying her thanks.

"Laura is amazing. You're going to love her," Natasha told Oliver.

"I'm going to go tell everyone you're awake," Clint said. He bent down and kissed Natasha, whispering, "Oliver has been a basket case. Go easy on him, Nat. He's a goner."

Natasha flashed Clint a smug smile as he pulled back. Oliver said to him, "Can you wait a few minutes before telling the nurses that she's awake? I want some time with her."

Clint nodded and left the room.

Oliver wasted no time, moving and kissing her. Natasha's tired, foggy brain was shocked with adrenalin as he kissed her much differently than Clint. When Oliver pulled back slightly, he rested his forehead a moment against hers. "I was so scared," he admitted.

Natasha moved her hand to his cheek. "I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

Oliver sat back in the chair, so that he could see her better, but he kept a hold of her hand. "I can't believe you took a bullet for me," he said.

"You would've done the same for me," she said confidently.

"In a heartbeat," he replied. He took a deep breath before sharing what was in his heart. "I love you, Natasha. I don't want to spend another day away from you. I want to go on missions with you. Then when you're not working, you can come be with me in Starling City."

Natasha was caught off guard at his words. However, she wasn't one to back down from anything. "Are you sure? My life isn't an easy one," she said.

"I don't care," Oliver said stubbornly. "I don't want to lose another day. Life is short enough."

Natasha flashed him a grin as the nurse came and interrupted them.

Two days later, Oliver was pushing the wheelchair she was in as they were leaving the hospital. Predictably, Tony had sent a limo. The driver had the door open, waiting for them.

Oliver took her hand and helped her out of the chair. "Your chariot awaits," he said, grinning down at her. The past two days had moved so quickly. He'd refused to leave the hospital. Felicity had left yesterday with Steve and a reluctant Bucky. Although Oliver was happy for Steve, he could only seem to focus on Natasha. Whatever Tony's friend had done had pushed her recovering at a remarkable rate. Tony said in another year, she would've been able to heal Natasha in an hour. Oliver was impressed.

Natasha took his hand and walked toward the car. She went in first with Oliver sliding in next to her. She gave him an impish smile. "I think I forgot to tell you something important," she said.

"What's that? Does something hurt?" Oliver asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. But I forgot to tell you something," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"What?" Oliver asked, smiling at her. He was so glad she was feeling better.

"I love you, too," she told him.

Oliver grinned. "You do?" he probed.

"I do. And I'll move to Starling City," she said.

"Really? I can move to New York if that's what you want," he said.

"I wouldn't want you to leave your home," she said.

"I would. You're worth it. I wasn't ready before. I thought it was me, but now I know it was because Felicity wasn't the right woman. I was waiting for you," Oliver confessed.

Natasha let his words fill all the empty places inside her. The little girl who had never felt the love of a parent finally found a home. "I've been waiting for you for a long time," she said, kissing him.

Oliver was careful of her injury as he kissed her back. Keeping her safe and happy was his new mission. It was one he knew he'd enjoy.

***** _Three Months Later*****_

A very pregnant Felicity opened up another present. She was six months along and Pepper, Thea, and Natasha were throwing her a baby shower. Unlike most showers, though, the men were all here. Thor bought the baby a miniature hammer. It was incredible! It wasn't made from plastic, but real silver, laced with gold.

"Oh my God! This is too cute for words!" Felicity gushed.

"Not a very useful gift, but I thought it fitting," Thor said with an arrogant grin.

"What if I have a girl?" Felicity asked, smiling. She'd wanted to be surprised, so she and Steve hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby. It made Tony nuts, which greatly amused Steve.

"She can use it to beat up all the boys that pester her," Thor replied.

Their friends laughed. Felicity looked around at her friends, beyond happy. Her mother was there and happier than Felicity had ever seen her. She was currently flirting with both Quentin and Bruce. Bruce was blushing. Felicity felt more joy than she'd ever known.

Looking across the room at Oliver and Natasha, though, brought her even more happiness. Oliver was actually laughing. There was real joy on his face. He and Natasha hadn't spent more than two days apart since they'd found Bucky in the Bronx. She expected an engagement any day. She caught Dig's eye and knew the man was thinking the same thing as he watched Oliver with Natasha. Their friend had finally found peace.

Bucky, though, brought her a special pleasure. He was next to Steve, who was next to her on their sofa. Bucky had been reluctant to be involved, but like Steve, he was powerless to resist the Smoak women. Between Felicity and her mother, he'd been sucked into the festivities. Slowly but surely, he'd begun to open up and let them in.

"Time to open up my gift!" Tony said excitedly, handing her a wrapped box. Pepper had already given her several unisex outfits and a bassinet. Felicity shared a smile with Steve as she opened the box.

Peals of laughter burst out of her as she saw the oversized Iron Man doll.

"Isn't it great? There's a whole line of them!" Tony bragged. "Rhodey is so jealous!"

"I am not!" Rhodey said. "Those dolls are ridiculous!"

Sam snickered. Rhodey and Tony never failed to make him laugh. He'd never admit the tinge of jealousy he felt. Having his own doll would be so cool.

Steve exchanged a smile with his wife. Their friends never failed to entertain and make them feel loved. Steve put his arm around Felicity. He was a blessed man. Bucky was back with him. His wife was going to have his child, and his new city had become his home.

For a brief moment, he actually felt a surge of gratitude toward the events that led him frozen in the ice for decades. If it hadn't had happened, he wouldn't have met the greatest love of his life.

He kissed Felicity's cheek, his hand on her swollen belly. That was their child—the life they created—inside of her. He finally had a family. His world made sense again.

The ninety years he'd lost—totally worth it!

***** _The End*****_

 _I hope you enjoyed this final tale. There won't be any more Arrow/Avenger stories from me. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review! Thanks so much!_


	21. Chapter 21

I wanted to let you know that I posted a short follow-up to this story called "Never a Widow" that focuses more on Oliver and Natasha. If you go to my profile page, you can find it. I will probably write one more in the next month or so.

Thanks!

Amy


End file.
